4 vies pour un espoir
by StephAliC
Summary: Il voulait des réponses ; elle lui accorderait ce qu'elle voudrait bien. Foi d'Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai eu l'idée je sais plus trop quand après avoir lu un livre que ma cousine m'avait prêté d'Ida Grispan « J'ai pas pleuré » sur la guerre et la Shoah. **

**Rien à voir en fait mais ce livre m'a influencé pour quelques idées va-t-on-dire. **

**Je publierai tous les jeudis, comme d'habitude. J'ai déjà 19 chapitres d'écrit, quasiment tous corrigés par mes deux betas que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier : VesperL (ma pfée) et Aude, merci beaucoup pour les corrections, vos avis, votre aide… Ma fic fera 25 chapitres je pense. **

**En voici le prologue…**

* * *

**4 vies pour un espoir**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ils s'étaient réunis tous les trois, comme un dernier au revoir. Ensemble, ils avaient tout vécu. Cela faisait douze ans qu'ils se connaissaient et ils avaient partagé peine, joie et surtout la guerre. Cette guerre qu'ils avaient vu naître tout au long de leur scolarité à Poudlard, cette guerre contre laquelle ils se battaient depuis des années. Cette guerre qui allait aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, les séparer.

La décision avait été difficile, mais elle était irrévocable. Ils avaient chacun une mission qu'ils devaient faire seuls. Chacun était déterminé à la mener à bien. L'un se sentait floué, se sentant encore inférieur par rapport aux autres, restant au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, organisation qui luttait contre le Mage Noir qui avait installé cette guerre entre sorciers. Son rôle était essentiel, il le savait. Il allait être un de ceux qui coordonnerait toutes les missions, il allait lui-même les multiplier. Rien de bien inférieur mais à ses yeux, ce n'était rien à côté des missions de ses deux amis.

L'autre avait peur, il allait se jeter dans l'inconnu, encore une fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, ses deux amis ne seraient pas à ses côtés. Il serait seul. En sécurité. Mais seul. C'était comme un retour en arrière pour lui. Les premières années de sa vie avaient rimé avec solitude. C'était ce qui l'attendait de nouveau. Il savait néanmoins qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, que ce qu'il trouverait pourrait changer la tournure de cette guerre.

La dernière, seule fille du groupe, allait se mettre en danger. Elle le savait mais ne reculerait pas. La peur la ferait avancer parce qu'il serait fou de ne pas avoir peur. Mais son but était noble et surtout nécessaire. Elle avait travaillé longuement pour cela. Elle était prête. Et même si elle ne l'était pas, la date de son départ avait été fixée. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ses amis. Tous les trois, ils avaient toujours fonctionné ensemble pour que rien ne leur arrive. Séparés, elle redoutait leur perte. La confiance serait le maître mot de leur relation désormais. Confiance en l'autre, pour avoir un but : gagner la guerre et se revoir.

Après un dernier « au revoir », les dernières embrassades. Le brun transplana, la brune partie calmement sans se retourner tandis que le roux les regardait partir, le cœur serré.

.

.

**Oui assez court mais c'est un prologue ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. La suite la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ? Moi super, il fait trop beau et ça fait trop du bien xD Merci pour vos reviews & mise en favoris, ça fait plaisir ! Voici le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Pour le rating, j'ai mis M parce que ce sera parfois un peu violent et parfois un peu « citronné » comme on dit ; des personnes me l'avaient demandé pour l'autre alors voici (pas dans ce chapitre, quand même pas xD)**

**RRA :**

**Guest : merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant**

**Benedicte : merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette fic te plaira !**

**Rose : merci :)**

**Juls : merci beaucoup ! Bisous !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

* * *

Le soir était tombé sur le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Une énième réunion venait de se terminer et chaque membre rangeait ses affaires pour partir. Certains parlaient de leurs missions du moment, de la santé de l'un, de l'autre. Beaucoup se taisaient parce que la situation était grave. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de certains membres partis en mission depuis plusieurs jours et cela les inquiétait. Un peu las, Ron Weasley retourna vers ses appartements en compagnie de son père qui avait également assisté à la réunion. En quelques mois, Ron avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Il se sentait vieux, las, dépité. Il mangea avec plaisir le repas que sa mère avait préparé à ceux qui habitaient à Poudlard.

Avec la longueur de la guerre, ils avaient du s'organiser et Ron avait participé activement à cette réorganisation. Poudlard était devenu à la fois le QG de l'Ordre, un lieu de protection pour les plus faibles ou ceux qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient se battre. De nouvelles protections y étaient rajoutées régulièrement. Le Square Grimmaurd était devenu un lieu de préparation des missions et parfois également de lieu de réunion. Au Terrier, la protection avait été agrandie jusqu'à la maison des Lovegood. Entre les deux, de nouvelles maisons s'étaient construites où des sorciers, membres de l'Ordre ou des familles moldus de sorciers habitaient. Même si certains trouvaient dangereux une trop grande concentration de sorciers, Ron et quelques autres pensaient que c'était au contraire un avantage. Aussi, il existait à travers le pays, plusieurs points d'ancrage pour les sorciers et moldus, s'ils le voulaient.

Après un repas animé, Ron partit se coucher. Les réunions l'épuisaient toujours. Kinglsey étant en mission, c'était lui qui l'avait organisé. Bien que cela fasse plus d'un an qu'il était devenu aussi important dans l'Ordre, certains avaient encore du mal à l'accepter et pinaillaient sur chaque point qu'il exposait. Heureusement qu'il avait le soutien de ceux qu'il considérait comme les plus grands : Maugrey, Kingsley et Lupin.

Même si aujourd'hui était un jour sans trop de motivation, Ron se plaisait beaucoup à cette place. Il aimait décider, organiser les missions, se plonger dans des discussions stratégiques pour éliminer un peu plus de Mangemorts. Il y était doué, il le savait maintenant. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. D'habitude, il écoutait parler Harry et Hermione. Mais sans eux, il avait du se mettre en avant, parler, donner son avis. Souvent, il imaginait les conversations entre ses deux amis et il décidait en fonction de ça. Il les connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'ils auraient dit ou pensé.

Penser à Harry et Hermione le plongea un peu plus dans sa morosité. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Il avait de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. Tous les mois. Pas plus sinon cela se révélerait trop dangereux, il le savait. Mais l'inquiétude demeurait toujours en lui. Leurs missions étaient tellement risquées !

Il se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama, appliquant avant cela un baume sur ses dernières cicatrices qui barraient son torse dues à sa dernière rencontre avec Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier en était reparti encore plus blessé. Ron n'était plus le gentil Ron de Poudlard. C'était maintenant un soldat, un membre de l'Ordre au même titre que les autres et si certains ne l'acceptaient pas encore tout à fait dans son rôle de dirigeant, personne ne pouvait nier sa capacité sur le champ de bataille. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais, mais n'était pas à la hauteur des plus grands. Après de nombreux entraînements, beaucoup organisés par Kingsley qui était devenu son mentor, il s'était largement amélioré.

Enfin, il se mit au lit et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il fut réveillé par le son habituel des quelques coups toqués par sa sœur contre la porte de sa chambre. C'était le dortoir dans lequel il avait passé sept années de sa vie. Heureusement, il avait pu modifier certaines choses : déjà, il n'y avait plus qu'un lit. Il prit son petit-déjeuner rapidement avant de retourner dans son « bureau » pour organiser une mission pour quelques jeunes du groupe. Il s'installa avec son père et lesdits jeunes pendant deux bonnes heures avant de ressortir de la salle.

-On a bien travaillé, ils sont prêts, fit Arthur en les voyant partir.

-Oui, je pense. Enfin le petit Johnson n'en fait qu'à sa tête parfois !

-Il me faisait un peu penser à toi pourtant.

Ron grimaça, avouant à demi ce qu'Arthur pensait.

-Peut-être bien.

-On a ce problème en potions.

-Quel problème ?

-On ne sait pas justement. Les jeunes ont fait comme Rogue l'avait marqué mais ce dernier est en mission et ils sont pourtant sûrs d'avoir fait comme il faut mais rien ne marche et ils sont bloqués.

-Je vais essayer de contacter un autre maitre de potion qui travaille pour nous parfois. Autre chose ?

-Non, on a fait le tour pour cette mission. Je vais avec Rémus pour organiser la mission de lundi.

Sur ce, Arthur partit. Ron chercha alors un spécialiste de potions, en vain, avant d'aller voir Maugrey pour des membres suspectés de vouloir déserter. Toute la journée, il organisa des missions. Il était pressé de voir Kingley revenir pour pouvoir y repartir lui-même. Il aimait l'administratif mais il avait également besoin d'action.

Dumbledore était parti depuis longtemps maintenant et heureusement l'Ordre avait réussi à survivre sans lui même si les débuts avaient été difficiles. Beaucoup avaient perdus en motivation, surtout qu'Harry, Hermione et lui étaient partis un an à la recherche des horcruxes, en vain. Ils étaient entrés bredouille et avaient décidé, pour la première fois, de désobéir à Dumbledore et de demander de l'aide. C'est comme ça que l'ordre avait retrouvé le nerf de la guerre.

.

La maison était perchée sur la colline ; elle ne payait pas de mine. Elle était toute simple, comportait un salon, une cuisine, deux chambres, un bureau et un immense jardin qui surplombait une colline. A l'intérieur, deux habitantes : une jeune fille de 16 ans qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'ennuyait et sa grand-mère qui aurait aimé donné plus à celle qu'elle appelait sa petite fille et qui ne l'était pourtant pas. En cette journée automnale, Hannah s'était plongée dans un livre policier et elle s'entêtait à trouver le meurtrier. Deux heures après, elle l'avait fini et proposa à sa grand-mère d'aller se promener. Les paysages se dessinaient à perte de vue.

-Grand-mère, pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir mes amis ?

-Tu sais pourquoi, Hannah. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Oui, je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de les voir, de sortir… et cette classe de neige !

-J'ai dis non, Hannah.

-Tu as peur mais… cette guerre… je ne la vois pas moi.

-Je sais une chose : je veux te protéger et c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je sais que tu attends autre chose de la vie et j'aimerais pouvoir te l'offrir, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

-Alors quand ?

-Cesse de poser des questions.

Hannah se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle savait qu'il y avait surement plus à plaindre qu'elle. Elle avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, elle ne manquait de rien… mais elle se sentait enfermée sous une bulle de protection.

Susan vit bien qu'elle avait vexé sa petite fille et se renfrogna. Combien de temps encore cette guerre allait-elle durer ?

.

La pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur cette prison du Sud de l'Angleterre. Elle regardait les nuages se noircir de plus en plus, comme si c'était encore possible. A ses côtés, Charlotte tremblait. Elle encadra ses frêles épaules de son bras et croisa le regard de la femme assise en face, comme si elle essayait de lire en elle. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand un Mangemort entra, faisant claquer la porte du baraquement. Toutes les femmes présentes se levèrent, comme elles y étaient obligées. Le soldat, elle le connaissait bien et elle l'aurait tué de ses propres mains si cela ne voulait pas dire se condamner elle-même. Il s'arrêta devant Charlotte et sourit.

-Toi !

-Non ! Souffla-t-elle.

Les autres femmes grognèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle était choisie. Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Elle savait qu'elle risquait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser faire ça.

-Elle est trop jeune, affirma-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

-Et alors ? Tu te portes volontaire, peut-être ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Non Ella, ne fais pas ça, supplia Charlotte, terrifiée, en se tournant vers elle.

Le soldat rit et empoigna son bras violemment. Elle entendit Charlotte s'excuser et pleurer et elle ferma son cœur et sa tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais été prise non plus, son statut moldu n'était pas engageant pour les sorciers qui passaient par ici. Le soldat lui dit des grossièretés qu'elle ignora ; elle n'était pas là pour ça. Il s'arrêta à une porte et elle se mit malgré elle à trembler. Il frappa et on lui dit d'entrer. Elle examina le Mangemort dans la pièce et se figea en le reconnaissant ; elle baissa la tête.

-Malefoy. Te voilà une distraction.

Drago Malefoy se tourna vers la porte d'entrer et remarquer une jeune fille toute frêle près de la porte.

-Une distraction ?

-Un rituel si tu veux. Fais en ce que tu veux. En plus, elle s'est portée volontaire pour sauver une petite fille.

Drago faillit refuser mais le garde était déjà reparti. Il ignora la jeune fille et continua de sortir ses affaires dont il aurait besoin pour la nuit. Il n'aimait pas venir dans ses baraquements, il les évitait au maximum mais on le lui avait demandé et il n'avait pu refuser. Ni son père, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'auraient permis. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de garder autant de prisonniers mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et il ne le donnait pas. Il se retourna enfin vers la jeune fille qui baissait toujours la tête.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ella.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Lève la tête.

Drago eu un mouvement de recul en la reconnaissant. Elle avait des cheveux courts, coupe obligatoire pour les prisonnières ici. Sinon, il l'aurait surement reconnu bien plus tôt.

-Granger !

Elle fronça les sourcils, sembla surprise.

-Comment ?

-Tu… joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je n'ai pas entendu que tu avais été fait prisonnière !

-Je, je m'appelle Ella.

-Non, tu t'appelles Hermione Granger.

-Je, non. Ella.

-Comme tu veux.

Drago sortit de la pièce et alla au bureau du surveillant général.

-Je veux le dossier de cette Ella que vous m'avez ramené.

-Je vous le chercherais.

-Maintenant !

De mauvaise grâce, il se leva pour farfouiller dans ses dossiers. Au bout de dix minutes, il le trouva enfin. Drago ne le remercia même pas et repartit vers ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Sceptique, il parcourut sa chambre du regard pour voir si elle avait bougé quelque chose. Il semblait que non. Il s'assit sur son lit et feuilleta le dossier. Ella avait été transférée ici il y a six mois ; elle avait juste donné son nom, elle avait pu faire de la magie mais ils avaient vu un tatouage sur sa peau qui laissait penser qu'elle était née-moldue.

-Six mois, Granger. Et t'as rien tenté. Si tu me disais ce que tu faisais vraiment là ?

-J'ai été enlevé et on m'a amené ici.

-La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais aux mains des Mangemorts et tu avais réussi à t'échapper. Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Ella, répéta-t-elle comme une automate.

-Tu t'appelles Hermione Granger. Dis-le.

-Je m'appelle Ella, s'entêta-t-elle.

Drago plissa des yeux pour lire en elle. Granger n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse mais ça faisait presque sept ans qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Elle avait pu apprendre. Il utilisa la légimancie. Rien. Son cerveau était presque vide. Aucune protection. Juste son prénom, Ella, qui flottait dans sa tête et le visage d'une petite rousse avec qui elle passait visiblement du temps ici.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Je suis une mauvaise sorcière, dit-elle sobrement.

-Dans ma chambre je voulais dire, ajouta-t-il en souriant, reconnaissant les mots qu'on leur faisait apprendre.

-Je, pour votre plaisir.

-Tu as envie de me faire plaisir ? Réponds.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et une nouvelle fois, Drago se mit à douter. Il était certain que c'était Granger. Malgré ses cheveux courts, il connaissait son visage. Il l'avait connu pendant sept ans, il l'avait détesté pendant sept ans. Néanmoins, il l'avait rarement vu pleurer. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle ; elle refusa de croiser son regard. Il leva son menton d'un doigt.

-Réponds.

-Non.

-Non, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?

-Non.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils font les autres ?

Elle hocha la tête, frissonnante.

-Tu as pris la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a que 14 ans.

Drago serra la mâchoire. 14 ans ? Révoltant. Mettant de côté son écœurement, il leva un peu plus le menton de son ancienne ennemie.

-Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant à elle ?

-Elle n'a que 14 ans.

-Et pour la protéger de quelques jours encore, tu vas me faire plaisir ?

-Vous êtes des ordures ! Cracha-t-elle. Elle n'a que 14 ans !

-Et quoi, je peux pas protéger toutes les gamines de 14 ans et toi non plus, Granger. Alors pourquoi elle ? Tu finiras par me le dire.

Il relâcha sa pression sur son poignet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Ella resta debout sans rien faire, ce qui l'amusa fortement. Elle n'avait pas du tout le comportement de Granger mais c'était le but, pensa-t-il. Granger ne se serait jamais fait attraper comme ça. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il allait devoir se renseigner sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Il revint dans la chambre et lui montra un fauteuil.

-Dors-la. Que les autres croient à ces choses.

Sur ce, il se mit lui-même au lit, pensant à ce qu'il était venu faire là et ce qu'il avait trouvé. Devait-il dire qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione Granger même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rappeler ?

Sur son fauteuil, ladite Ella soupira le plus simplement possible. Ces derniers six mois avaient été pénibles et longs. Mais elle avait un but qui ne la quittait pas et qui la motivait à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Ce soir, tout aurait pu basculer. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir convaincu mais elle l'avait mis en doute et c'était le principal. Peut-être ne la vendrait-il pas avant qu'elle ait pu se sortir de là. Elle connaissait bien Drago Malefoy et elle connaissait sa réputation de Mangemort : insensible mais « juste », disait-on, il ne s'en prenait jamais aux enfants. Jamais. Charlotte en était encore une. Peut-être pourrait-elle se servir de lui. Il voudrait des réponses ; elle lui accorderait ce qu'elle voudrait bien. Foi d'Hermione Granger.

.

L'amphi était bondé. Le professeur n'était pas encore là ; aussi, les conversations allaient bon train autour de lui. Lui, était concentré, impatient que le cours commence. C'était le premier cours avec ce professeur et Harry avait hâte de l'entendre.

-Salut, je peux me mettre à côté ?

-Oui, répondit-il machinalement sans se retourner vers celle qui avait dérangé le cours de ses pensées.

-Tu sais quand ça va commencer ?

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre.

-Merci !

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours qu'il prit soin de la regarder, quand elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de partir. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de tourner les talons. Harry sortit de l'amphi et retourna chez lui pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il avait finalement accepté de sortir avec d'autres étudiants pour une soirée. Depuis presque un an qu'il fréquentait l'Université de Boston, il ne pouvait rester aussi seul. Il y a des jours où il ne parlait à personne et ça avait commencé à devenir pesant. Il en avait parlé à Ron dans une de ses lettres et il lui avait conseillé de sortir, de profiter un peu de la paix qui s'offrait à lui. Harry s'en voulait. Sa mission s'embourbait et il avait l'impression de passer du bon temps alors que les autres prenaient tous les risques.

Ne voulant pas y penser pour ne pas gâcher sa soirée, il se coiffa comme il put et ressortit de son appartement dans le centre de Boston. L'appartement de Dany était à deux pas et il y entra sans frapper. Avec la musique, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes dans l'appartement. Il en reconnut la plupart de ses cours. Il repéra Dany et Mick, les deux étudiants avec lesquels il s'était lié, plus ou moins, d'amitié.

-Ah, Harry ! T'es venu, c'est génial !

-Y en a une qui va être contente, ajouta Mick avec un clin d'œil en montrant du menton un coin de la pièce.

Harry repéra Jenny, une amie de Dany, qui en pinçait visiblement pour lui selon ses deux amis. Harry haussa les épaules ; il n'était pas là pour ça. Il repéra alors avec qui elle était : la fille de son amphi qui lui avait parlé. Il croisa brièvement son regard avant d'accepter la bière proposé par Dany.

-On pensait que t'allais pas venir, avoua-t-il. C'est cool que tu sois là.

-C'est cool, répéta Harry.

Il se plongea dans la soirée, se surprenant même à rire, à écouter avec plaisir Dany parler de son enfance loufoque. Harry était sûr qu'il en rajoutait bien trop.

-Comment tu la trouves ?

Harry se tourna vers Mick qui lui montrait Jenny et la blonde, toujours en train de parler.

-Qui ça ?

-La nouvelle. Elle est avec Jen en cours. Elle est… juste canon.

-C'est l'effet blond, plaisanta Dany.

-Pff, tu dis ça parce que tu préfères les bruns.

Dany haussa les épaules et Harry sourit. Les deux amis étaient un bonheur à entendre, leurs joutes, leur amitié, il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu celle qu'il partageait avec Ron. Bien sûr, il y avait bien longtemps que l'humour avait disparu de leur amitié à cause de la guerre.

-C'est quoi ton style à toi, Harry ? Demanda Mick.

Il pensa brièvement à Ginny, espérant qu'elle se porte bien.

-Plutôt les rousses, admit-il alors.

-Les rousses ! Dis-nous tout.

Harry haussa les épaules et se laissa convaincre d'en dire un petit peu.

-On est sorti ensemble pendant deux ans et puis… on vivait des trucs pas faciles en même temps. Avec sa famille, improvisa-t-il. On s'est juste lassé.

C'était ça. Il avait arrêté de penser à elle, de se préoccuper de leur couple. La guerre avait une partie trop prenante dans leur vie. D'autres avaient réussi et il avait alors pensé que leur amour était plus fort, que ce qui les liait, lui et Ginny, c'était autre chose, moins important. Elle lui manquait parfois, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait cru et il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de ses nouvelles, Ron le lui disait rapidement dans les quelques lettres qu'ils réussissaient à échanger.

Il rentra chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se laissa aller à sourire, pensant que s'il n'avait jamais connu la magie, peut-être est-ce ce qu'il aurait vécu… ou peut-être pas. Comment savoir ce que les Dursley auraient fait de lui si Hagrid et Dumbledore de ne l'avaient pas sauvé de cette triste vie, si la magie n'avait pas illuminé sa vie. Illuminé et noirci horriblement. Il aimait la magie, mais elle l'avait entraîné bien loin de ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour rien. La guerre s'intensifiait, tuant bon nombre de gens et ils étaient perdus.

Dans son appartement, il sorti les liasses de travaux qu'il avait regroupé pour le moment. Des légendes qui étaient des prophéties parfois pour le monde sorcier et l'assurance qu'une d'elles les servirait pour gagner la guerre, en plus de celle qui le destinait à tuer lui-même Voldemort.

.

Le château commençait à se réveiller, elle le sentait. Les Elfes devaient être au travail depuis quelques bonnes heures et les adultes commençaient à se lever. Bientôt, ce serait au tour des enfants de se réveiller et elle devrait être prête. Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, comme tous les matins, il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se réveiller et pour penser que finalement, elle avait de la chance d'être là, à Poudlard, en vie. D'accord elle devait supporter les enfants, d'accord elle devait supporter d'être sous la coupe de vieux gryffondors qui se prenaient - et étaient - les chefs de l'Ordre, supporter de voir les regards moqueurs, méprisants ou carrément haineux de ses anciens camarades de classe. Mais ça, elle pouvait passer au dessus. Et elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Daphné avec elle. Daphné qui se levait également, le teint frais. Pansy finit rapidement de s'habiller et commença à réveiller les enfants qui dormaient dans les cachots de Serpentard. C'étaient, pour la plupart, des orphelins ou des enfants des membres de l'Ordre. Mais ces derniers étaient souvent dans les autres dortoirs. Daphné était responsable des enfants de 3 ans. Quant à Pansy, elle préférait les plus grands, elle avait en charge ceux entre 8 et 10 ans. Elle en avait huit sous sa coupe et elle devait avouer que depuis presque un an qu'elle était là, elle s'était attachée à certain.

Après les avoir réveillé, elle mena son groupe à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais beaucoup de mouvement, entre les membres de l'Ordre qui partaient en mission, les enfants orphelins et ceux qui, comme Daphné et elle, étaient protégées.

-On va faire quoi Pansy aujourd'hui ?

-On peut faire du quidditch?

Pansy regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la pluie tomber. Du quidditch ? Par ce temps, c'était bien un garçon ! Lucas voulait toujours faire du quidditch, qu'importe le temps.

-Pas aujourd'hui mon grand, regarde le temps!

-Et alors ? On n'est pas un sucre, on va pas fondre, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est non et puis le matin, il faut faire les activités ! Lecture, écriture!

Ils soupirèrent tous de concert, leur vie ici n'était pas drôle mais n'était pas malheureuse non plus. Tous les matins, ils apprenaient à lire, écrire, compter. Pansy s'était rendue compte que malgré son impatience, elle était plutôt pédagogue. Cette tranche d'âge lui plaisait. Elle se demandait souvent comment Daphné pouvait supporter les petits pleurnichards dont elle s'occupait. Elle les préférait plus autonome. Ils ne faisaient pas encore vraiment de magie mais ils commençaient à la développer et Pansy trouvait ça fascinant à voir. Elle soupira en pensant que dans quelques mois, elle perdrait ses deux plus grands. Ils allaient intégrer les cours réglementaires de Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait, en gros, s'entraîner pour la guerre.

-Cet après-midi, on pourrait faire de la cuisine, lança-t-elle.

-Oh ouais!

-Pff, c'est nul !

-Mais non, et sache que les potions, c'est comme cuisiner. Apprendre à cuisiner maintenant t'aidera fortement pour les potions, tu verras.

-Mais les elfes aiment pas qu'on soit là.

-Mais si ! Ils n'ont pas l'habitude mais ils aiment nous aider. C'est décidé, mangez maintenant !

Ils lui obéirent, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle avait de l'autorité quand il fallait... Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les deux plus jeunes Weasley en pleine discussion, elle grimaça. Elle les détestait toujours autant. Pourtant, elle savait que si elle était là, c'était aussi en partie grâce à Weasley qui avait soutenu Kingsley dans sa décision de les garder et de les mettre à contribution. Il était apparemment devenu l'un des grands chefs de l'Ordre. Par contre, aucune trace de Potter ou Granger... elle comprenait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui. En prenant la décision de quitter le camp de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, elle avait quitté définitivement famille et amis, et parfois, ils lui manquaient. Elle ne savait rien de ce que devenait Blaise ou encore Drago, encore moins Millie. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, elle se leva en frappant des mains. Il était temps de commencer véritablement la journée.

.

Salvia haussa les sourcils avant de pouffer mais elle continua de se regarder dans le miroir en mimant des poses, en tournant sur elle-même. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux tout aussi noirs et sa peau pâle. Mais comment le montrer quand on ne voyait personne ? Comment le juger surtout. Si ça se trouve, dehors, il y avait beaucoup plus belle qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Salvia se retourna vers sa mère, son portrait craché, et grimaça.

-Je m'admire.

-Je vois ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je m'ennuie, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je sais, viens m'aider pour la potion.

-J'en ai marre de faire des potions, j'ai envie d'autres choses, moi.

-Je sais mais c'est ça qu'il faut faire.

-Qui le dit ? Papa ?

-Oui.

-T'en as pas marre d'être enfermée ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?

-On a eu de la chance, on pourrait déjà être mortes si ton père ne nous avait pas sauvées.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas mon père.

Elle vit sa mère écarquiller des yeux de surprise.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Ça se voit, que vous ne vous aimez pas et que vous ne vous êtes jamais aimés, malgré mon manque flagrant d'expérience de la vie sociale.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Pour comprendre pourquoi on fait tout ça ? J'aimerais juste voir d'autres gens que mes parents.

-Il t'aime quand même...

-Je sais et je m'en fiche, vous êtes tous les deux présents et c'est bien mais je veux sortir d'ici, voir le soleil, aller me baigner, rencontre des gens. Des garçons. J'ai presque 16 ans.

-Je sais mais c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Allez Salvia, viens m'aider.

-Il est qui alors pour moi si ce n'est pas mon père ? S'entêta-t-elle.

-Ton oncle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il est mon frère.

-Oh.

-Peu de gens connaissent mon existence et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

-Et qui est mon père ?

-Je croyais que tu t'en fichais.

-S'il te plait, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

-C'est... quelqu'un que j'ai aimé vraiment fort quand j'étais jeune mais qui ne m'aimait pas. Il n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte. Mon frère a tout fait pour ça.

-Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

-on a essayé, de te le faire appeler tonton mais tu t'entêtais à l'appeler papa alors on a laissé tomber. Quelle importance ça avait de toute façon?

-Oui, puisque je ne connaîtrais jamais quelqu'un d'autre!

-Mais si, un jour, on sortira.

-Mais quand?

-Un jour. Suffit maintenant Salvia.

Salvia se tut et se leva pour suivre sa mère ; elle savait quand il ne fallait pas abuser de la patience de sa mère. Vivre à huis-clos lui avait au moins appris ça.

.

.

**Voili voilou, découverte du contexte et des personnages. J'attends votre avis avec grande impatience !**

**Bisous, bisous !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, oui, je peux vous dire que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! J'ai jamais eu autant d'avance ! Donc voilà ! Sinon, l'automne est déjà de retour semble-t-il, déprimant mais bon retour de séries bientôt xD**

**Scpotter : merci beaucoup !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut ; une porte avait claqué. Elle se releva, inquiète et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était : dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'était pas Hermione, elle était Ella. Elle le repéra vite, il était assis sur le lit et la regardait. Il avait fait exprès de faire du bruit pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Elle lui lança un regard apeuré et se rassit doucement.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Hermione hocha la tête en pensant qu'en effet, même si c'était sur un fauteuil, cela faisait bien un an qu'elle n'avait aussi bien dormi et surtout dormi au chaud mais elle n'allait, bien sûr, pas lui répondre une telle chose.

-Toujours Ella ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête en croisant rapidement son regard. Il était énervé par ses réactions, elle le voyait bien. C'était bon signe. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui intima de se lever.

-Ne joue pas trop avec moi, Granger.

Il ouvrit la porte et appela quelqu'un pour qu'il la ramène à son baraquement. Il ne lui dit pas un mot et elle repartit sans lui lancer un regard. Donnant, donnant Malefoy. A peine rentrée dans son dortoir, Charlotte lui sauta dessus.

-Oh Ella, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Ca va Charlotte, dit-elle en la forçant à s'asseoir. Je, je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller.

Charlotte laissa couler quelques larmes qu'Hermione essuya. Elle passa enfin une main dans ses cheveux courts ; ainsi, elle ressemblait terriblement à son père et c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle était convaincue du bien-fondé de sa mission. Elle passa néanmoins la matinée à réfléchir à la raison de la venue de Malefoy. Souvent, des Mangemorts haut placés venaient les visiter mais c'était toujours les mêmes. Malefoy était bien là pour une raison. Laquelle ? Ses baraquements avaient été créés il y a cinq ans environ, dans un moment où il y avait eu un cessez-le-feu temporaire et nécessaire entre les deux camps. Voldemort en avait profité pour parquer bons nombres de né-moldus et des prisonniers "sans importance". Des moldus étaient également enfermés là ; ils travaillaient pour Voldemort sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Quand elle avait appris l'existence de ce genre de "camps", Hermione en avait été plus qu'écœuré rappelant l'œuvre moldu d'Hitler. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu avoir ce même genre d'idées ? S'était-il abaissé à copier sur un moldu ?

Vers midi, ils furent tous obligés de sortir. Malefoy était là, à passer dans les rangs. Elle essaya de regarder le nombre de prisonniers, pour se faire une idée, pour voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un mais elle devait être prudente. A peine sorti, elle croisa le regard moqueur de Malefoy. Elle baissa la tête, dans l'attente. Il ne pouvait la voir en train de chercher des indices. Il ne devait pas savoir pourquoi elle était là. Elle se mit à l'écart de Charlotte mais pourtant, il se posta devant l'adolescente et lui demanda son nom, depuis combien de temps elle était là et si elle avait de la famille. Frissonnante mais courageuse, Charlotte répondit à ses questions sans flancher. Le salaud. Il le faisait exprès pour voir sa réaction. Mais elle ne réagit pas, essayant de focaliser son attention sur les pavés. Il continua son chemin et ils purent tous rentrés. Charlotte s'écroula sur son lit.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé ça à moi ?

-Peut-être a-t-il su que c'était toi qui lui avais été envoyé un premier lieu, lâcha Laura, une femme de 30 ans qui était là depuis peu. C'est lui que tu as eu, Ella ?

-Oui; murmura cette dernière.

-Au moins, il est physiquement agréable, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Laura était une belle femme et courageuse quand elle était arrivée il y a quelques mois, peu de temps après Hermione. Elle avait envie de se battre et de sortir mais ce camp avait fini par la briser.

.

Hannah rentrait de cours quand elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était différent. Prudente, elle s'approcha tout de même de la maison, inquiète.

-Grand-mère ? Appela-t-elle.

Des voix étouffées. Des bruits de chaise. Hannah s'apprêtait à détaler quand sa grand-mère apparut, le sourire aux lèvres quoiqu'un peu inquiète.

-Hannah ma chérie.

Hannah fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette attitude?

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui, entre.

Hannah posa son sac et s'avança. De mémoire, personne n'était jamais entré sur leur propriété ; même ses amis n'avaient pas le droit de venir. Qui avait eu cette possibilité? Dans la cuisine, assis à la table, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années prenait le thé. Il se leva rapidement en la voyant et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Hannah.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, un peu surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom.

-C'est Quentin. Il va rester un moment avec nous.

Hannah regarda sa grand-mère d'un air effaré.

-Comment ça avec nous?

-Il va s'installer dans la chambre d'amis.

-On a une chambre d'amis nous ?

-La bibliothèque si tu préfères.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Tu veux du thé ?

Hannah regarda sa grand-mère lui préparer le thé, sortir des gâteaux, bref s'occuper pour ne plus qu'elle lui pose des questions. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveuse. Son attention se porta sur Quentin. Grand, cheveux clairs, les yeux bleus rieurs, il mangeait sans rien dire. Hannah finit par s'asseoir, se demandant quand on allait lui expliquer des choses.

-Alors ? Lança-t-elle après dix minutes, tu ne vas rien m'expliquer ?

-Il... il est là pour te protéger, admit-elle finalement.

-Me... protéger ? Demanda-t-elle avant de rire. Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?

Hannah sentit Quentin se redresser et elle croisa son regard furieux et vexé.

-Désolée, mais pourquoi me protéger ? Je suis... en danger ? Oh mon dieu, avoue enfin que je suis un témoin protégée du gouvernement !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hannah.

-C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, s'énerva Hannah, vexée à son tour par la remontrance de sa grand-mère devant ce beau garçon. Quelqu'un pour me protéger ! Pourquoi ?

-Vous voulez que je m'en charge ? Demanda alors Quentin.

Hannah lui jeta un regard peu amène. C'était quoi cette belle voix basse ? Et c'était quoi cette situation ridicule ?

-Non, je vais le faire, allez donc vous installez.

Quentin se leva et Hannah le regarda aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de te dire certaines choses. Mais sache déjà que je ne pourrais répondre à toutes tes questions, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je... tu es une sorcière et...

Susan s'arrêta. Hannah s'était mise à rire. Elle soupira, attendant que sa petite fille se calme.

-Tu me fais quoi ? Grand-mère!

-Tu as bien remarqué que tu faisais parfois des choses... avec la nourriture surtout quand tu n'aimes pas ou avec la lumière, sans que tu n'es besoin de te lever.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas remarqué, déclara-t-elle, calmée.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis une sorcière aussi. Quentin aussi.

-Et la guerre?

-La guerre existe dans notre monde, pas dans le monde moldu, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais compris...

-Moldu ?

-Personne sans pouvoir magique.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

-J'en étais interdit.

-Par qui ?

-Par ceux qui te protègent. Moins tu en savais, plus tu étais protégée.

-Et je ne suis plus protégée ?

-Il y a eu... on n'est pas sûr. Quentin est là pour s'assurer que tu ailles bien. Que tu sois toujours protégée.

-C'est fou... mes parents ?

-Oui, ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais tu es importante pour moi et je sais que c'était la bonne solution, tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir de baguette, tu aurais été tellement frustré.

-De baguette?

-Pour faire de la magie. Ne te mets pas à rire de nouveau, Hannah, c'est sérieux.

Hannah se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait bien obéir à sa grand-mère mais tout ça lui paraissait tellement absurde. Elle crut l'avoir vexé en la voyant partir mais elle revint avec un bout de bois. Sa baguette magique, lui expliqua sa grand-mère. Elle lui fit quelques tours et Hannah en resta toute stupéfaite. Quentin sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha en souriant.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je lui ai dis. Pour sa nature de sorcière.

-J'ai le droit à une baguette moi aussi ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas entraîné.

- Entraînez-moi !

-Non ! Bon, tu as des devoirs à faire et moi à manger.

De mauvaise grâce, Hannah récupéra son sac mais du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait Quentin qui farfouillait partout dans leur maison. Il finit par venir s'asseoir à la table et à prendre ses cours pour les lire. Elle s'amusa en le voyant totalement bugguer sur les maths dont il reposa bien rapidement le cahier. Elle regarda sa grand-mère et se retint de poser certaines questions.

-Tu vas rester combien de temps?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

Hannah se renferma une nouvelle fois dans un silence boudeur, ce que Quentin trouvait plutôt amusant. Cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos finalement. Il avait été un peu déçu quand Ron lui avait dit qu'il devait aller protéger une jeune fille. Quel intérêt ? Aucun. Mais Ron l'avait spécifiquement désigné, aussi, y voyait-il un certain honneur. C'était sa première mission d'envergure et il était jeune ; rares étaient ceux qui étaient choisis si jeune. En espérant que ce soit une vraie mission et non un test... il se rappelait de la déception de Jamie quand il s'était aperçu que l'une de ses missions n'en était pas vraiment une, au final.

Il passa sa première soirée à apprendre à connaitre Hannah et Susan et surtout leur façon de vivre. Elles avaient l'air très proche mais Susan lui avait dit qu'Hannah se sentait souvent étouffée. Normal, pensa Quentin. Personne d'autres que lui n'était jamais entré dans cette maison. Hannah n'avait que rarement le droit de sortir, elle n'avait jamais voyagé alors qu'elle en rêvait. Il se dit néanmoins qu'elle avait de la chance de pouvoir aller au lycée moldue, ça aurait été bien plus étouffant dans le cas contraire. Il passa sa première nuit à faire le tour de la maison, voir si quelqu'un les surveillait. Il était de retour à 7h30 tapantes pour le départ d'Hannah.

-T'as pas dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant.

-Non.

-Dors bien alors.

-Je t'accompagne à l'école.

-Quoi ? J'ai 16 ans, je...

-C'est mon rôle, je t'accompagne quoique tu dises.

Hannah haussa le sourcil mais ne dit rien, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la maison, boudeuse. Quentin rit, visiblement, elle boudait souvent. Il la laissa marcher devant les cinq premières minutes, se demandant combien de temps elle allait mettre avant de craquer et de s'énerver.

-Et je dis quoi à mes amis moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en rebroussant son chemin.

-Que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires?

-Ce sont mes amis ! Dit-elle, outrée. Déjà que je me tape une grand-mère associable, me voilà avec un garde du corps !

-Je peux me cacher si tu veux.

-Te cacher.

D'un sort, il se rendit invisible et eut le bonheur de voir la réaction mêlée de surprise et d'admiration dans les yeux d'Hannah.

-Comment t'as fais ça?

-Un sort, facile.

-Tu m'apprendras?

-Avance, tu vas être en retard.

Hannah fit la moue et reprit sa marche en regardant souvent derrière elle.

-Arrête de te retourner, Hannah, les gens vont te prendre pour une folle.

Hannah leva la tête et repartit, plus boudeuse que jamais. Elle ne lui décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les portes de l'école. Il repéra un arbre dans lequel il s'assit pour l'observer. Elle rejoignit un groupe d'amis et sembla se détendre remarquablement. Trois autres filles, deux garçons dont un qu'elle embrassa sur la bouche. Ah, ah, grand-mère n'était pas du tout au courant de ça. Il resta toute la journée aux alentours du lycée, prenant presque plaisir à la regarder pendant les pauses vivre une vie plutôt agréable. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait eu de vivre protégée ainsi. Lui avait connu la magie, Poudlard, c'est vrai mais il avait aussi connu la guerre et la perte de nombre de gens qu'il connaissait et aimait.

A 17h, tous se ruèrent hors du lycée et Quentin eu du mal à la repérer. Il assista, gêné, à ses embrassades avec son petit copain. Il soupçonna qu'elle le faisait exprès, surtout quand elle ne le chercha même pas du regard, quand elle prit la direction de chez elle. Il s'assura d'être invisible de tous pour lui parler.

-Bonne journée ?

Elle sursauta et le fusilla du regard quand il se dévoila.

-Tu vas bouder longtemps ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu boudes.

-Je ne boude PAS !

-C'est qui ce mec ? Ta grand-mère n'est pas au courant.

Hannah rougit et se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Tu m'as espionné ?

-Je ne t'ai pas espionné, j'ai assuré ta protection.

-Tous les jours tu vas venir au lycée et rester là à ne rien faire?

-Je ne fais pas rien ! Je te surveille.

-Ah, surveillance, espionnage, c'est pareil !

-C'est... pas du tout !

-Tu vas le dire à ma grand-mère ?

-Non. Je te taquinais, Hannah. Et ta protection n'est pas à prendre à la légère, ni pour ta grand-mère, ni pour moi! Je ne viendrais pas tous les jours à ton lycée si je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de danger mais sois sûr que je le serais souvent que ça te dérange ou non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de moi ?

-Rien. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, répondit-il méchamment. Maintenant, en route!

Hannah le fusilla du regard une nouvelle fois et reprit sa route. Quel nul ! Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ! Et dire qu'il savait maintenant pour Simon. La honte. Bon, elle s'en était doutée et avait fait exprès d'allonger son temps de baiser d'au-revoir mais il était vraiment agaçant à lui donner des ordres. Il ne lui décrocha pas un mot de la soirée, se contentant de parler agréablement à sa grand-mère. Elle comprit qu'elle avait du le vexer en mettant en doute à la fois ses capacités et la raison de ce qu'il faisait...

.

Drago entra dans le manoir et monta dans les appartements de sa mère pour la saluer. Il la trouva en train de lire dans sa bibliothèque ; elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Qu'il faisait bon de rentrer à la maison.

-Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi.

-Scorpius est là ?

-Oui. Elly, va chercher Scorpius, demanda Narcissa à son elfe avant de se retourner vers son fils. Comment c'est passé ta dernière mission?

-Bien. D'ailleurs... j'ai croisé Weasley dans une confrontation et... ça m'a fait penser qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Potter et Granger. Des nouvelles?

-Potter est apparemment blessé. On ne l'a pas vu depuis des lustres; C'est la rumeur qui court. Quant à Granger, les Mangemorts l'avaient pris mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir on ne sait comment et on n'a jamais réussi à remettre la main dessus.

-Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient?

-Oh, les tortures habituelles je suppose, répondit nonchalamment Narcissa.

Drago interrogea sa mère, espérant être assez subtil pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas son envie de savoir. Granger avait bien eu pire qu'une simple torture... elle avait subit un lavage de cerveau, il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Pour la renvoyer inutile à Potter ? Pourquoi pas un simple sort d'oubliettes ou un sort plus puissant d'annihilation des souvenirs. Un lavage de cerveau était bien plus long et pénible pour les deux parties. Quel en était donc l'intérêt ?

-Ah Scorpius, que j'aime voir mes deux fils réunis auprès de moi.

Drago donna une accolade à son petit frère, de sept ans son cadet. Ils se ressemblaient fortement en tout point. Ils se saluèrent, se donnèrent des nouvelles.

-L'entrainement n'est pas trop violent?

-Non, ça va.

Le maître des Ténèbres n'ayant pas réussi à prendre Poudlard, il avait créé une école pour entraîner les jeunes Mangemorts dès leur plus jeune âge. Son frère Scorpius y était depuis ses dix ans. Il avait été l'un des premiers à y entrer, sous l'œil terrifié de leur mère mais terriblement fier de leur père. Drago, lui, âgé de 17 alors, n'avait rien dit. A ce moment, il se battait contre deux côtés paradoxalement opposés de lui-même.

Après leur petite réunion familiale, Scorpius avait attendu que tout le monde soit endormi pour sortir discrètement du manoir. Cela l'embêtait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir transplaner de chez lui mais apparemment, cette interdiction empêchait toute intrusion hostile. Tu parles, pensa-t-il, il y avait bien des passes droits comme pour son père et Le Maître des Ténèbres. Même son frère, pourtant haut placé dans la hiérarchie Mangemort, n'avait pas ce droit. Il n'était pas prêt de l'avoir... Son frère, le célèbre Drago Malefoy que tous ses copains "d'entraînement" parlaient avec admiration et les filles avec envie. Mais personne ne le connaissait aussi bien que lui, son petit-frère. Ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça mais Scorpius savait que Drago ferait tout pour le protéger et le fait qu'ils se ressemblent tant l'aidait, il arrivait bien à lire sur le visage de son frère quand il le voulait.

Il se promena une bonne heure, il aimait marcher la nuit, au moins, on le laissait tranquille. Il faisait de plus en plus de missions même s'il continuait l'entrainement, encore quelques mois. La peur était entrée dans sa vie avec les premières missions. Parce que oui, il avait peur, peur de mourir sans avoir vécu autre chose que la guerre et les entraînements à la magie noire. Il ne le voulait pas. S'enfuir ? Il y pensait de plus en plus. Tout était organisé, ce serait simple. Ce qui le retenait ? Sa famille, sa mère qui l'aimait tant, son frère avec lequel il se sentait tellement lié. Et pourtant, il allait devoir choisir.

.

A Poudlard, Ron et Ginny sortaient d'une réunion qui ne s'était pas finie si tard que prévu. Tout en parlant, ils marchaient à travers les couloirs sombres quand un cri, comme un gémissement les fit s'arrêter. Alertes, ils sortirent leur baguette et firent deux salles de classe désertes avant de découvrir la source de ce bruit. Ron resta figé sur place tandis que Ginny courrait auprès de Daphne Greengrass, à demi-assise contre un mur, les poignets tailladés, visiblement inconsciente

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, souffla Ginny en attrapant les poignets plein de sang. Ron ! Ron... Ron ! !

Ron sortit enfin de sa torpeur et s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur. De sa baguette, il lança un sort pour refermer les plaies, le temps, au moins, qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ron la prit ensuite dans ses bras, le levicorpus étant un peu rude, elle avait perdu trop de sang pour qu'il prenne le risque de rouvrir ses plaies. Par chance, le repas venait de commencer ; aussi, personne ne les vit passer dans le hall. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Ron déposa Daphne sur un lit tandis que Ginny allait chercher Mme Pomfresh. Il l'entendit parler rapidement. Les yeux de Daphne papillonnèrent et se posa sur lui, Ron voulut se reculer mais elle lui attrapa faiblement le poignet.

-Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne put continuer, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers elle et commença à la soigner. Elle envoya un assistant chercher Pansy Parkinson. Sous le choc, Ron et Ginny restèrent là à la regarder faire. Ce n'est que quand Pansy Parkinson entra à grand fracas dans l'infirmerie qu'ils se reculèrent un peu. Pansy les fusilla du regard et courut au lit de son amie.

-Oh Daph, rugit-elle.

Les paupières de Daphne se rouvrirent brièvement, elle sourit en voyant la rage de son amie.

-Écartez vous Miss Parkinson, j'ai bientôt fini, prenez cette potion que votre sang se régénère plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Calmez-vous Miss Parkinson, ordonna Pomfresh, ce sont eux qui l'ont trouvé et amené.

-Vous l'avez vraiment sauvé ? Demanda Pansy, surprise.

- On n'allait pas la laisser baigner dans son sang, répondit Ron, agressif, et quand on a une amie qui a ce genre de problème, on s'occupe d'elle !

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ! S'écria Pansy, rouge de colère.

-Calmez-vous ! Répéta Mme Pomfresh, sinon je vous mets dehors.

Ron et Ginny décidèrent de sortir, promettant de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Ron se promit de se renseigner sur cette histoire. Vu les différentes réactions et les entailles sur les bras de Daphné, ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Ca va ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.

-Ouais, je suis sous le choc. Comment on peut faire ça...

-Et tu parles d'amis qui la laissent seule!

Ron ne dormit pas bien cette nuit là, il ne cessa de rêver de Daphné, de ses poignets tailladés, de ses yeux papillonnant avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Il se réveilla bien avant l'heure, ce qui l'énerva au plus au point. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter jusqu'à ne pas dormir, surtout pour une fille Serpentard qui devait penser qu'il n'était qu'un traitre à son sang et qu'elle était supérieur à toute le monde et qui en plus refusait de se battre. Dépité, il finit par se lever avant tout le monde, s'habilla le plus silencieusement et sortit marcher en attendant le petit déjeuner. Ses pas le menèrent vite à l'infirmerie. Hésitant, il y entra, il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Elle dormait, son visage encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses poignets étaient toujours bandés même si les blessures devaient déjà être cicatrisées. Il allait partir quand elle se réveilla.

-Weasley ?

-Euh... je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Elle se redressa un peu, surprise et gênée mais elle lui sourit ; aussi il se rapprocha un peu.

-Alors?

-Ca va... mieux. Je...

Du bruit retentit dans la pièce de Mme Pomfresh.

-J'y vais, souffla Ron.

Daphne le regarda partir à toute allure. Elle était surprise qu'il soit venu la voir... mais bêtement ravie. Elle aurait aimé le remercier, et remercier également Ginny Weasley pour l'avoir sauver. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller si loin et cela aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Elle était plus prudente d'habitude. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait… Toute la journée, elle se laissa porter. Elle pu sortir de l'infirmerie dès le matin, ses bandages devaient rester deux jours mais d'un sort, ils se firent invisibles. Pansy ne la quitta pas d'une semelle ; elle était furieuse, elle le sentait bien, contre elle mais aussi, elle le savait, contre Weasley qui lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait mal d'elle. Daphne, elle, se sentait le cœur léger.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Pansy au déjeuner.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu es une superbe amie, tu sais ça ?

Pansy grogna. Une bonne amie ? Tu parles ! Elle connaissait les problèmes de Daphne et Weasley avait eu raison, elle ne s'en était pas assez occupée. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas !

-J'aimerais les remercier, souffla Daphne.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

-Ils m'ont sauvé... s'il te plait, Pansy.

-Ben vas-y.

-Tu viendrais avec moi?

Pansy soupira. Daphne allait la rendre chèvre parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non à sa meilleure amie. Beaucoup ne se doutaient pas du lien entre les deux amies mais Pansy aurait tout fait pour son amie parce qu'une fois, elle l'avait sauvé, parce que Daphne était loyale, douce et gentille ; elle avait bien sûr son côté Serpentard, un peu vipère mais elle le cachait avec un sourire, alors ça passait.

.

Harry se réveilla le cœur battant. Inquiet, il se leva rapidement et prit sa baguette - transformé le temps de sa mission en batte de baseball, idée qu'il avait piqué à Hagrid qui cachait sa propre baguette dans son parapluie. Il parcourut son appartement mais rien ne bougeait. Il lança un sort de "révélio" qui lui confirma qu'il était seul dans l'appartement. Soulagé, il retourna se coucher. Il était 4h du matin, il avait encore 5h de sommeil avant de se lever pour aller en cours. Une nouvelle prof allait faire le cours de légendes et il avait hâte, comme un pressentiment qui allait enfin faire tourner le vent en sa faveur. Il en avait marre d'être coincé ici alors que la guerre battait son plein, se faire passer pour blessé, presque pour mort, lui avait parut une bonne idée mais il avait cru naïvement qu'il aurait fini cette mission en quelques mois. Il savait qu'elle serait longue mais pas SI longue, c'était certain.

A 10h sonnantes, il était assis au premier rang de l'amphi en train de lire un livre assommant sur quelques légendes inintéressantes quand il sentit une présence près de lui : Jen et Lizzie. Ils se saluèrent et les filles commencèrent à bavarder entre elles. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Lizzie était arrivée mais une franche relation d'amitié s'était nouée entre les deux filles. Elles cessèrent de parler dès que le professeur entra, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, énergique et souriante.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à ce cours sur la mythologie. Vaste sujet, j'en conviens mais tellement intéressant. Ce cours est lié à des travaux pratiques. Dans ce cours, on analysera plusieurs mythologies, plusieurs légendes. En TP, en binôme, vous en analyserez une que vous aurez choisie parmi des exemples.

-T'as quel cours de TP ? Lui demanda Jen.

-Jeudi à 11h, souffla-t-il.

-Oh, comme Lizzie, moi je suis le mardi.

-Dommage, articula-t-il en notant le titre de la première légende étudiée.

Il avait bien entendu la déception dans sa voix. Jennie était gentille mais il n'avait pas la tête à penser à ça. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller. Pas avec Jennifer, il la ferait souffrir, c'était certain mais avec d'autres, juste pour oublier, juste un instant, qui il était. Le cours se révéla intéressant, la prof était une passionnée qui vivait ses légendes. Dès le cours fini, il courut à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir choisir la légende qu'il voulait pour le jeudi. Elle avait donné des titres qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

-Salut.

Harry leva la tête pour voir Lizzie qui s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Et bien, déjà dans les livres conseillées, son cours t'a plu ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Ca te dérange que je travaille avec toi ?

-Euh non.

-Jen m'a dit qu'on était dans le même cours de TP avec Townsen, on pourrait bosser ensemble?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Si toi tu le veux également, je suis très studieuse, tu verras.

-D'accord, accepta Harry avec un sourire.

Le sourire de Lizzie s'épanouit. Il était apparemment difficile de le faire sourire ou de le faire sortir de sa bulle mais Lizzie voyait ça comme un challenge. Elle l'avait vite repéré avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts et il semblait très concerné par ses cours et non par les fêtes universitaires. Ca lui plaisait bien également. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant une bonne heure jusqu'au déjeuner. Elle hésita à lui proposer de partager le repas mais elle sentait que c'était bien trop tôt. Par chance, ils croisèrent Mike et Dany et ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre ensemble.

Harry partit ensuite pour ses cours de l'après-midi mais il s'ennuya, pensant aux légendes qu'il avait lu et qui lui plaisait bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait lu depuis le début, le style, peut être, lui rappeler celles des prophéties.

.

Salvia était en train de mettre le point final à sa potion quand un bruit étrange retint son attention. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère et elles se dirigèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte.

-Non, reste là, ordonna sa mère.

Salvia obéit mais sortit sa baguette, un peu tremblante. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle prit sur elle pour arrêter de trembler. Elle ne s'était jamais battue mais elle était courageuse, elle se battrait s'il le fallait. Soudain, elle entendit des voix et finit par se détendre complètement : son père. Quel abruti ! Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de potions. Sa mère disputait son frère, celui qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'il était plus que ça pour elle.

-Papa !

-Bonjour Salvia.

Salvia l'embrassa timide sur la joue, elle savait que son "père" ou oncle n'aimait pas les contacts, il acceptait néanmoins les siens.

-Tu nous as fais peur.

-Je vois ça. C'est bien d'être prudente mais personne ne peut vous trouver ici. La potion avance?

-Oops.

Salvia fila vers leur office de potions, vite soulagée de voir que sa potion allait bien. Elle fit un rapide calcul pour voir combien de temps elle avait perdu et tourna quand il le fallait. Son père lui avait tout appris sur les potions et elle était fière de dire qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

-Silly m'a dit que tu savais... pour moi.

-Tu resteras toujours mon père, tu sais.

Il grimaça, ce qui la fit rire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, Salvia ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi mais il semblait souffrir de tout ça. Elle ne le voyait pas assez pour le connaitre autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

-Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

-Te préoccupe pas de ça.

Salvia leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Elle aimait son père, elle avait de bons souvenirs de tendresse quand elle était jeune mais depuis plusieurs années, il s'était enfermé dans une sorte de froideur agaçante. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait peu l'habitude de contacts ou d'être simplement aimé.

-J'aimerais savoir parfois si ce que je fais a de l'importance, dit-elle d'une petite voix, celle qui le faisait toujours craqué.

-Salvia... bien sûr que ça a de l'importance, tu sauves de nombreuses vies avec tes potions médicinales, tu sais.

-J'espère... je pourrais aider autrement, non?

-Non. Je dois aller parler à ta mère.

Salvia fit la moue mais le laissa partir. Sa potion finie, elle se rapprocha de la porte pour écouter.

-Bien sûr que je suis prudente, Sev ! Tu crois que je mettrais ma fille en danger?

-Je sais bien que non mais elle est en danger plus que jamais en ce moment, tu comprends ? Elle les a vus précisément et déménager me rassurerait.

-Elle posera des questions et on a toujours été en sécurité, pourquoi ça changerait ? S'ils ne nous ont pas trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, ils nous trouveront jamais.

-Ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers.

-Je sais, je suis prudente, je vais y réfléchir.

-On s'occupera de Salvia, elle acceptera de toute façon.

-Je, j'aurais voulu une autre vie pour elle.

-Je sais, tout le monde aurait voulu une autre vie que celle qu'on vit en ce moment. Notre but, c'est de la protéger coûte que coûte.

-Je sais, Sev.

Salvia se recula, bouleversée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle discussion. Elles étaient enfermées là... à cause d'elle ? Parce que pour une raison encore inconnue, elle était en danger ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-on jamais rien dit ?

-Salvia ?

Elle sourit, espérant que son trouble passe inaperçu et rejoignit ses "parents" pour une soirée comme tant d'autres.

.

.

**Voili voilou, les choses avancent petit à petit... ça s'accélérera bientôt. J'attends vos reviews xD **

**Bisous, bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi ça va ! J'ai vu _Le Majordome_ au ciné samedi et waouh, c'est un film magnifique, je vous le conseille à tous !**

**Sinon, pas beaucoup de reviews cette semaine, un peu dur… ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fini de l'écrire que je n'ai pas besoin d'encouragement, d'avis… bref merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé !**

**Tiff : merci beaucoup, et oui pas mal d'intrigues ! Voici la suite !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il l'avait fait appeler. Elle était sûre que c'était lui. Qui d'autre l'aurait demandé spécifiquement ? Le soldat qui l'emmenait lui serra le bras un peu plus fort pour lui faire monter l'escalier. Elle eut un geste d'énervement et la douleur fut vive et soudaine. Il l'avait envoyé valser par terre et elle s'était pris le coin du mur. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et l'a trouva pleine de sang.

-Idiote, grommela le soldat.

Réprimant difficilement ses larmes, elle le laissa reprendre son bras et l'amena encore plus violemment devant la chambre qu'avait occupée Malefoy la dernière fois. Elle espérait presque que ce soit lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de la toucher. Le soldat frappa et Malefoy apparut dans le cadran de la porte avec son sourire ironique. Il déchanta bien vite en voyant le sang s'écouler sur la joue et le cou de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle est tombée.

-La prochaine fois que je demande quelque chose, faites-en sorte qu'elle m'arrive en bon état, déclara froidement Malefoy en prenant Hermione par le bras pour la faire entrer. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il lui ferma la porte au nez et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Montre-moi.

De mauvaise grâce mais sans rien laisser paraître, Hermione enleva sa main pour lui montrer sa blessure. Il sembla réfléchir de longues minutes à ce qu'il allait faire. La soigner ? La laisser perdre du sang ? Une blessure à la tête saignait toujours beaucoup.

-Ca fait mal ? Des vertiges?

-Pas de vertiges mais ça fait mal, oui.

-Toujours Ella ?

Hermione baissa les yeux rapidement et acquiesça en silence.

-Je finirais par te faire craquer, Granger. Va dans la salle de bain te nettoyer le visage.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son reflet. Cela faisait bien six mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu accès à un vrai miroir, pas juste un reflet dans l'eau ou dans des vitres. Son vrai reflet. Elle avait du perdre cinq kilos, ses cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne, faisait ressortir ses pommettes saillantes. Laissant ses larmes couler, elle lava le sang comme elle pouvait avec l'eau, elle fouilla dans les tiroirs de Malefoy pour trouver quelque chose pour faire tenir une compresse. Il la regardait, amusé. Elle se serait écoutée, elle lui aurait arraché son beau visage narquois. C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait fait mais elle n'était pas Hermione, elle était Ella. Et la venue de Malefoy lui apparaissait comme une solution, finalement.

-Pourquoi vous la détestez tant, cette Granger ?

Elle le vit sourire mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait faire tenir son bandage - elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui demander de l'aide, si ? Hermione, non. Mais Ella, si. Elle relâcha son bras et se tourna vers lui.

-Vous pouvez pas m'aider ?

Il se décolla du chambranle de la porte et s'approcha d'elle.

-C'était si compliqué ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, il guérit sa blessure. Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres et ils retournèrent dans la chambre.

-Alors, cette Granger ? Relança-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard aigu, comme pour lire dans ses pensées mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il lui montra le fauteuil pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et s'assit lui même sur le lit, ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Comme tu veux... on a eu une aventure à Poudlard.

Elle ne cilla même pas. Drago en fut admiratif.

-Ah ? Elle vous a brisé le cœur ?

-Encore est-il qu'il faudrait que j'en ai un, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout le monde a un cœur.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais.

-J'ai jamais dis ça.

-Et Le Maître des Ténèbres, le Lord, crois-tu qu'il en ait un ?

Hermione hésita, que pouvait-elle dire ? Oui, tout le monde avait un cœur, après, chacun s'en servait comme il lui plaisait. Mais chaque homme avait une faiblesse.

-Réponds, ordonna-t-il.

-Oui, il l'a juste oublié... ou...

-Ou quoi.

-Ou il n'en a plus, à force de faire du mal...

Drago se mit à rire. Il ne la connaissait pas, il l'aurait bien cru. Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène mais bien loin du regard de haine dont il était habitué de la part de la gryffondor.

-Quand as-tu appris à mentir si bien ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Où sont tes parents?

-Je, je ne sais pas.

-Et Potter? Apparemment, il est à l'article de la mort.

Drago comprit vite son erreur d'avoir parler des parents de la jeune fille en premier. Normal que quiconque ait une réaction quand on parlait de ses parents, surtout si on ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait eu le temps de se préparer aux autres questions.

-Qui ?

-Bien joué. Tu t'inquiètes pas de Potter ? C'est ton meilleur ami.

-C'est à cause de lui que vous la détestez ?

-Je la déteste parce qu'elle est une née-moldue.

-Oh. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Elle est inférieure.

-Et alors?

-Alors quoi ?

-Je comprends pas, elle est née-moldue, inférieure... c'est pour ça qu'on doit les tuer ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'aimez pas les gens faibles.

-Qui les aiment ? Toi, Granger, c'est sûr!

-Ella.

-Alors appelle-moi Drago.

-Comme vous voulez... Drago.

Drago réprima un soupir de colère. Il croyait, parfois, mener la discussion mais elle le menait de bout en bout. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait revenir ? Pourquoi ne la dénonçait-il pas ? Ennuyé par ses questions auxquelles il ne trouva pas de réponse, il lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir. Il l'entendit bouger, signe qu'elle se plaçait pour être confortablement installée. Toujours aussi rageante.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, alerte. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa. D'où venait ce bruit ? Sa grand-mère était-elle tombée ? Ou bien un intrus venait la kidnapper. Hannah se mit à rire et sortit de son lit. Quentin était pourtant là depuis presque une semaine maintenant, mais elle ne croyait toujours pas courir un si grand danger. Sinon, il serait survenu il y a déjà longtemps. Et puis ils lui cachaient des choses et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se retrouva dans le salon. Rien. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant elle et elle faillit se mettre à crier.

-C'est moi !

-Putain, tu m'as fais peur, abruti !

-Je vois ça.

-Tu fais quoi debout en pleine nuit?

-Une surveillance.

-De qui ?

-De la maison.

-T'es sûr ? Pas d'un de mes amis ?

Quentin soupira. La veille, Hannah avait découvert qu'il avait mené une enquête sur ses plus proches amis et elle avait piqué une colère de tous les diables. Il était resté stoïque, ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je me suis pris dans ton sac, tu devrais pas le laisser trainer.

-Pourquoi ? Ca aurait été un intrus, ça nous aurait prévenus.

-Oui, juste toi.

-Ma grand-mère a toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Mais toi, t'étais pas là !

- J'étais dehors, Hannah.

-Tu suivais qui ?

-Tu m'agaces.

-Je t'emmerde!

-Tu es vulgaire.

-C'est ça pour toi, la vulgarité ?

-Tu vas réveiller ta grand-mère.

-Je t'ai dis qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd !

-Tu veux que je te dise que je regrette, ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est mon boulot de te protéger et donc de savoir si tes amis n'ont rien à cacher.

-Rien à cacher ? Je les connais depuis des années pour la plupart. Et puis, t'es bien payé pour ça j'espère ?

-Tu comprends vraiment rien !

-Alors explique-moi.

-J'en ai pas le droit, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire certaines choses. Tu pourrais faire confiance à ta grand-mère.

-Je lui fais confiance, c'est en toi...

-Tu, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement vexé.

-Et bien, je te connais pas.

-J'ai fais quoique ce soit pour que tu puisses remettre ma confiance en doute ? Tu sais, tu peux demander quelqu'un d'autre si vraiment je te déplais ! Maintenant, retourne te coucher!

Il la contourna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hannah se maudit intérieurement, qu'elle était bête ! Elle l'avait vraiment vexé cette fois. Elle savait bien qu'il faisait ça pour elle mais il pouvait comprendre que c'était étouffant non ? Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi canon! Elle avait un copain, elle n'avait pas à fantasmer sur un autre mec ! Elle se sentait tellement bête, surtout qu'il prenait sa "mission" bien au sérieux. Honteuse, elle alla frapper à sa porte de chambre puis entra. Il lui lança un rapide regard mais l'ignora. Il était torse nu, en train de se préparer pour la nuit et Hannah se sentit horriblement gênée

-Hum, je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. Je veux pas qu'un autre vienne mais comprends que... je me sens étouffée.

-Tu comprends que tu es danger ? Dit Quentin en articulant soigneusement, en se postant devant elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Tu crois que sinon je m'amuserais à te surveiller et à enquêter sur tes amis ? Ce n'est pas un passe-temps pour moi, si je ne faisais pas ça, je ferais autre chose!

-Je, désolée, mais je me rends compte de rien, tu pourrais me dire presque n'importe quoi, je serais obligée de te croire. Vous me dites rien! Il y a une guerre mais entre qui et qui ? Et de quel côté je suis ? Et pourquoi et de quelle façon je suis en danger ? Et pourquoi ma grand-mère ne veut rien me dire ?

-Savoir ne t'apportera rien et ce n'est pas à moi de décider si tu dois savoir ou non.

-Tu pourrais quand même me le dire, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Je pourrais et tu aurais encore mille autres questions.

Hannah baissa tristement la tête et s'affala sur le lit, posant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Mais cette guerre dure depuis seize ans, comment croire qu'elle va s'arrêter ?

-Elle ne dure pas vraiment depuis autant de temps. C'est plus compliqué que ça et il y a eu quelques mois de trêves par ci par là. Et puis, faut bien y croire, non ? Qu'on va gagner?

-Alors on est du côté des gentils?

-Affirmatif. Les méchants ne s'attardent pas à protéger qui que ce soit Hannah.

-Non, ils cherchent à me tuer.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en danger.

-Non?

-Non. Je n'ai que vingt ans. Je ne sais pas tout de l'Ordre...

-De quoi ?

-Rien, je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. Va te coucher, t'as un contrôle demain, non?

-Oui, j'y vais. Encore désolée, je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi et je sais que je le suis parfois.

Quentin haussa les épaules et la regarda partir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il soupira longuement quand elle eut enfin fermée la porte. Surveiller Hannah n'était pas si facile qui ne l'aurait cru, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à supporter les humeurs d'une adolescente!

.

-Pourquoi on ne ferait pas pareil ? Soupira Ron.

-Elles sont protégées.

-Je sais qu'elles sont proches de vous mais...

-Vous ne savez rien du tout, siffla Rogue. Ecoutez Weasley, je sais que vous êtes un décideur maintenant, très bien pour vous mais elles, vous les laissez en paix !

-Je, ne soyez pas...

-Quoi ? Allez-y ?

-Je ne pense qu'à la protéger. Avoir une personne de plus... pour les protéger.

-Sa mère ferait tout pour elle, fin de discussion ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez pour la petite Black mais vous ne touchez pas à Salvia !

Ron regarda Rogue partir et soupira, haineux. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'énerver avec son ancien professeur. D'abord intimidé, il n'hésitait maintenant plus à lui répondre et à imposer ses points de vue. Il finit de descendre les escaliers pour aller à la Grande Salle, là où il allait avant d'être interrompu par Rogue. Il avait vu les ordres du jour de la prochaine réunion et ne voulait absolument pas qu'on parle de Salvia. De quel droit ! S'indigna Ron. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Parkinson et Greengrass qui semblaient l'attendre, Parkinson qui semblait ne rien avoir raté de sa discussion avec Rogue ; il lui rendit son regard avant de regarder Daphne, calme et souriante.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose ? Leur demanda-t-il quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Je... je voulais te remercier, déclara doucement Daphné. Pour l'autre jour, je suis désolée.

-Je t'en prie. Tu...

-Je m'en occupe, Weasley, coupa Pansy.

-Il vaut mieux, tu es avec les enfants, Daphné...

-Elle s'en occupe très bien ! S'énerva Pansy.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais si elle est, si tu es en souffrance, fais attention à toi mais aussi aux enfants, ils sont fragiles, ils n'ont personne.

-Je sais, je suis désolée, répéta Daphné. Un coup de blues.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins, fit Pansy.

Daphné l'écouta et s'en alla pour surveiller les enfants. Elle se tourna alors furieusement vers Ron :

-Comment oses-tu lui parler comme ça ?

-Je dois prendre en compte les enfants, cracha Ron.

-Ce n'est pas en lui enlevant qu'elle se sentira mieux.

-J'ai dit que j'allais lui retirer les enfants ? Mais si elle recommence, je le ferais. Elle est malade, je le comprends bien Parkinson mais elle doit se soigner, je pense aux enfants.

-Et nous, non ?

-Si, je sais que tu te préoccupes des enfants, mais pas quand la santé de ta meilleure amie est en jeu!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Et bien t'es là m'engueuler pour aucune raison au lieu de t'en occuper.

-Espèce d'immonde crétin ! Siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Ron, lui, rejoignit sa sœur et Luna qui discutaient de leur prochaine mission. Cela lui faisait toujours mal au cœur d'envoyer Luna en mission, pourtant elle se débrouillait superbement bien. Elle était d'une grande force et d'une grande aide pour l'Ordre.

.

Anxieux, il se décida à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Lizzie. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour choisir leur légende mythologique. Ensuite, ils allaient manger avec le reste du "groupe" : Dany, Mick, Jen. Elle ouvrit, le visage toujours aussi radieux et le fit entrer. C'était très lumineux. Un mur était peint en bleu électrique. Des touches de jaune et rouge étaient dispatchés un peu partout. Il aimait bien, cela reflétait bien la personnalité de Lizzie. Cela le changeait bien de son appartement tout blanc.

-Salut, t'as trouvé facilement?

-Sans problème.

-J'ai tout préparé, installe-toi.

En effet, une montagne de livres était disposée sur la table, des boissons énergétiques entouraient différents gâteaux. Il s'autorisa un sourire, amusé. Ca aurait bien été le style d'Hermione de préparer une après-midi studieuse ainsi. Merlin qu'elle lui manquait. C'était terrible d'être si loin d'elle et d'avoir si peu de nouvelles, il savait bien que parmi eux trois, elle devait souffrir le plus de sa mission. Mais elle était forte, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle s'en sortirait. Mais avec quel traumatisme ?

-Ca va?

-Désolé. Oui ça va. On s'y met?

-Oui !

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à lire, aucun n'ayant encore trouvé une légende qui les intéresserait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait... non mais vraiment. A trouver la prophétie d'un coup ? Que dès qu'il allait la voir, la lire, il la reconnaîtrait, réussirait à la décrypter ? Il était nul pour ça... bon, il savait que non, en deux ans, à écouter des milliers de prophéties, il s'était incroyablement amélioré, il le savait. Mais il était terriblement frustré...

-Regarde, j'aime bien celle la.

_Le bien et le mal_

_Le mal et le bien_

_Deux âmes liées_

_A jamais torturées_

_ Pour les protéger_

_Tout sera fait_

_Même s'oublier_

_A jamais dans le passé_

_ Mais lui et elle_

_Ne pourront faire_

_Une marche arrière_

_Dans ce qu'ils ont créé_

_ Une trahison brisera_

_Une obsession vaincra_

_Une illumination sauvera_

_Une vérité éclatera_

_ Tous les sauveront_

_De ce mage noir_

_Ou les entraineront_

_Vers leur côté sombre_

-Ah oui, intéressant.

-On prend celle-là ? Ca fait deux heures qu'on est dessus, il faut bien en choisir une.

-Ok. Partons sur celle-là !

-Génial ! C'est fou à quel point ces livres sont intéressants.

-Oui, je fais pourtant ça depuis deux ans, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de certaines.

-Oui, Jen m'a dit que tu étais un passionné de légendes.

Lizzie sut à l'instant où cette phrase sortit de sa bouche qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Le visage d'Harry se ferma complètement. Il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on parle de lui ou qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

-C'est rare que je trouve quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi, ajouta-t-elle, essayant de rattraper le coup, on me traite de nerd la plupart longtemps.

-De quoi ?

-D'intello coincé.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, déclara Harry, se détendant de nouveau. T'as l'air à l'aise tout le temps et…

-Et quoi ?

-Et chaleureuse, alors te voir coincé…

-Ouais, mais au… lycée, tu m'aurais vu. J'étais timide, je le suis toujours mais j'essaie de surpasser ça, avoua Lizzie en rougissant.

Harry plissa les yeux, sceptique. Comment une fille si belle pouvait être timide ? Ca lui paraissait impossible mais elle semblait sincère et pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ?

-T'es timide aussi, non ?

-Je crois pas, ce n'est pas de la timidité. Discret, réservé plutôt, admit-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ? Il s'était toujours senti ainsi. Il avait passé les dix premières années à devoir être discret, c'était dur d'enlever ça. Et à Poudlard, avec ses différentes actions, il avait été obligé d'être parfois discret.

-Le caractère, on ne le choisit pas vraiment, éluda-t-il.

-C'est sûr. Enfin je pense qu'il y a souvent une raison à nos comportements, certains… après ça peut être l'éducation. Mais bref, on n'a pas choisi psy ! On commence à bosser ou tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres ?

-C'est dans une heure.

-On pourrait se promener, proposa-t-elle.

Harry hésita un instant mais il devait avouer qu'il en avait un peu marre de bosser et qu'il préférait le faire seul ; il continuerait ce soir ou demain quand il serait chez lui. Il acquiesça et se leva. Le sourire aux lèvres, Lizzie le suivit et ils se promenèrent au bord de Charles River, rivière qui coupait Boston, jusqu'à leur rendez-vous avec les autres. Harry fut soulagé que Lizzie ne lui pose pas plus de questions que ça, elle parla principalement de son enfance, de ses loisirs, sa passion pour la lecture, et sur ce point elle lui fit penser douloureusement à Hermione, et de ses études qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il se surprit même à rire et à donner quelques anecdotes de sa propre enfance.

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe dans un restaurant du coin ; Harry ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation mais bizarrement, il se sentait bien, intégré dans ce groupe d'amis. Il écoutait, il riait même. Il se sentait comme en dehors de son corps, il vivait une autre vie, une vie qu'il aurait pu vivre, une vie qu'il pourrait aimer, qu'il aimait déjà. Ron le lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il s'intègre, il ne pouvait pas rester seul si longtemps.

-Et toi Harry, tu viens de Londres, c'est ça ? Tu as voyagé ?

-Pas tellement, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Je ne viens pas de Londres mais de New-York, ajouta-t-il.

-Ah je croyais.

-New-York, waouh, et c'est comment de grandir à New York ?

Harry haussa les épaules et inventa un mensonge, celui qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il avait commencé la mission. Sa vie dans un orphelinat, New-York. Il y avait même vécu deux mois histoire de connaitre les lieux. Il fit ça rapidement, il n'allait pas tout dévoiler d'un coup mais il vit que cela faisait plaisir aux autres qu'il s'intègre à la conversation alors pour une soirée au moins, il se laissa aller.

.

Il faisait déjà bien nuit quand Salvia se mit au lit, réglant son réveil toutes les deux heures pour qu'elle aille tourner la potion. Elle aimait ça mais parfois, ça se révélait vraiment contraignant. Elle savait déjà que cette nuit, elle n'allait pas beaucoup dormir mais c'était pour le bien de tous, non ? Son père lui avait dit qu'elle soignait des gens et ça, ça comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement et se réveilla bien trop vite. Elle se leva avant de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas son réveil qui l'avait réveillé. Mais un cri. Inquiète, elle prit sa baguette. Était ce son père ? Il ne venait pourtant jamais la nuit. Prudemment, elle sortit au moment où sa mère se mit à crier son nom. Salvia se mit à courir et elle se rendit compte que le devant de la maison était en train de s'enflammer.

-Maman !

Sa mère se tourna vers elle, paniquée, bouleversée.

-Salvia, ma chérie, il faut que tu te sauves.

-Viens ! Passons par derrière !

-Je vais les retenir.

-Maman !

-Ils sont tout autour de la maison surement. Prends le passage secret.

-Prends-le avec moi ! Ils sont nombreux, ils vont te... maman !

La porte de devant s'effondra et des rires leur parvinrent.

-Ma chérie, tu m'es tellement précieuse mais si je te suis alors nous sommes condamnés toutes les deux et... nonn!

Les hommes étaient rentrés, Salvia n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi furieuse. Elle les contra facilement. Salvia les menaça de sa baguette mais elle ne savait qu'en faire.

-Salvia, fuis et ne te retourne pas ! Et souviens-toi… comhaontú.

Ce mot fut le déclencheur. Elle avait promis à sa mère que si ce mot était prononcé, elle devait absolu obéir.

-Maintenant Salvia !

Salvia se rua dans sa chambre, fourra quelques habits et souvenirs dans un sac et accéda au passage secret qui menait en dehors de la propriété, en pleine forêt. Au milieu du passage, elle entendit un hurlement déchirant. Elle réprima avec peine un sanglot, les joues mouillées de larmes et s'arrêta. Devait-elle vraiment laisser sa mère mourir sans rien faire ? Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle n'était pas entraînée à combattre qui que ce soit, elle avait bien appris quelques sorts d'attaque et de défense mais elle était en peine de s'en rappeler un seul face aux sorciers qui avaient déboulé dans le salon. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pour elle, c'était sûr vu la conversation de ses parents qu'elle avait entendu il y a quelques jours. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle de si important pour qu'on veuille la tuer ? Pour que sa mère se sacrifie pour elle ? Elle sortit du passage secret au moment où ses assaillants y rentraient. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air frais et se retourna vers sa maison en train de brûler. En larmes, elle se mit à courir. Les sorciers hurlaient son nom, ils allaient bientôt la pourchasser mais où aller ? Elle réfléchit un instant et partit vers l'Est. Ils penseraient surement qu'elle serait partie droit au Nord, là où sortait le passage secret. Elle se mit à courir mais pas trop vite, elle ne voulait pas s'essouffler trop vite.

-Par là ! Cria soudain quelqu'un.

Affolée, Salvia redoubla de rapidité. Ils ne pouvaient pas la retrouver, ce n'était pas possible. Mais où aller ? Elle pouvait transplaner, mais pour aller où ? Elle n'était pas du tout préparer, elle voulait voir son père mais elle ne savait pas où le trouver! C'était fou qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé, que ses parents n'aient jamais pensé à ce genre de situation, surtout si elle était en danger de mort.

Elle bifurqua soudain et ne le vit pas. Elle lui rentra dedans avec toute la force qu'elle avait mise dans sa course. Elle roula sur lui et se releva, le genou douloureux.

-Hé, doucement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Je, je suis en danger, on me court après... aide moi s'il te plait! Supplia-t-elle.

La lune était claire et lumineuse, aussi, put-elle voir assez bien à quoi il ressemblait. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de prairie, entourée d'arbres. Elle le supplia du regard mais il paraissait méfiant. Trop.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour repartir.

-Attends, viens. Dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-il en regardant vers l'orée de la forêt.

Salvia le suivit de quelques pas et il s'arrêta, redoublant de prudence et de méfiance.

-Bon, regarde vers l'arbre là bas. Le plus gros. C'est ma maison, c'est Tá súil. Répète.

-Tá súil.

Soudain, apparut devant elle une maison. Elle en resta bouche bée.

-Un fidelitas...

Il lui prit le bras et la fit avancer de quelques pas avant de se tourner pour lancer quelques sorts, renforçant les protections.

-Va dans la maison, lui ordonna-t-il.

Salvia courut dans la maison, elle se doutait que personne ne la verrait au centre du cercle de protection de la maison qu'elle pouvait maintenant distinguer, mais elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle... Et se mit à pleurer.

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? Les relations /intrigues s'avancent petit à petit ; rencontre entre Salvia & Scorpius...**

**Bisous, bisous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, il fait beau alors que demander de plus ? En plus, les séries ont repris alors c'est un bonheur ! **

**Tiff : merci beaucoup ! et non Quentin est difficile à résister hihi, c'est un petit coup de cœur sur ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira**

**Juls : merci beaucoup pour la review ! ah ah, tu le découvriras dans quelques temps et peut être devineras avant ! **

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Scorpius attendit de voir passer les Mangemorts devant chez lui avant de rentrer dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts voulaient à cette fille ? Il n'avait pas bien vu ni à quoi elle ressemblait, ni à l'âge qu'elle pouvait à voir. Il la trouva au milieu du salon en train de pleurer. Mal à l'aise, il ferma la porte et alla préparer du thé. Que dire à une fille pourchassée par des Mangemorts dont il faisait parti ? En le voyant, elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et commença à regarder autour d'elle. Il la regarda faire, un peu gêné. C'était la première personne à entrer dans sa maison et ça lui faisait bizarre. Cette maison était sensée être un havre de paix, un lieu de protection. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était sorti de sa bulle de protection, certain d'être absolument seul dans les bois. Il avait eu tort mais le regrettait-il vraiment ? La fille devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, des yeux tout aussi sombres. Après un dernier tour d'horizon, elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi ils te pourchassaient ?

-Je, je ne sais pas trop.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Pourquoi tu courrais ?

-Ils viennent de brûler ma maison. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient faire un brin de causette, déclara-t-elle, sarcastique avant de baisser la voix pour ajouter : Pourquoi, tu les connais ?

-Non, mentit-il.

Il ne les connaissait pas à proprement parlé. Avec leur cagoule, il ne pouvait dire qui étaient ces hommes mais il les connaissait surement. Du moins, savait-il qui ils étaient.

-Du thé ?

Salvia accepta et entoura ses mains de la boisson chaude. Même si dehors, il ne faisait pas froid, cela lui fit du bien de sentir comme une présence rassurante. Elle s'assit et le regarda. Blond, les cheveux coupés courts, il avait de beaux yeux bleus qui reflétaient une certaine gentillesse mais aussi, paradoxalement, une certaine dureté. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un autres que ses parents et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ?

-Tu fais la guerre ? Demanda-t-elle, pour être sûre.

-Oui. T'as quel âge ?

-Bientôt 16. Et toi?

-Bientôt 18, répondit-il en se demandant en quoi une fille de 16 ans pouvait être importante pour un groupe de Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que toi, tu vas faire. Tu comptais aller où?

-Je, je sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle avant de souffler un coup pour reprendre une certaine assurance. Je, je crois qu'ils ont tué... ma mère. Et je ne sais pas où trouver mon père, c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas où aller.

-Tu peux pas lui faire passer un mot ?

-Je, non c'est trop dangereux. Si quelqu'un l'intercepte ?

-C'est qui ton père ?

-Je, je ne peux pas le dire.

-Tu vas faire quoi alors?

-Je sais pas. Je... je peux pas rester ici ? Je... je fais de la bonne cuisine, tenta-t-elle.

-Je, je n'habite pas vraiment là, moi.

-En plus, je garderai la maison pour toi. S'il te plait, je déteste supplier mais je n'ai aucun endroit où aller. Au moins pour quelques jours, le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais faire.

-D'accord. Mais ne sors pas, ou... je te montrerais où t'arrêter. Et j'amènerais plus à manger. Je viens pas tout le temps mais j'essaierais le temps que tu es là.

-Merci beaucoup... je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Scorpius.

-Salvia.

-Nos parents avaient de l'humour.

-C'est ce que je vois. Comment ça se fait que tu n'habites pas toujours ici ?

-J'habite chez mes parents. Ici, c'est juste... au cas où.

-Au cas où quoi ?

-Au cas où tout dérape dans cette guerre. J'aurais toujours un refuge. Personne n'est au courant.

-Personne, personne?

-Mon frère s'en doute, c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire mais il ne sait pas où elle est.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

-En temps de guerre, il ne faut faire confiance à personne, Salvia.

-Même pas à sa famille ?

-Non. A personne.

-Je trouve ça un peu triste.

-C'est terriblement triste, je te l'accorde mais aussi horriblement vrai. Viens, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans ma chambre, je me ferais un truc dans le bureau.

-Non, je veux pas m'imposer, je...

-Je t'en prie, tu vas passer plus de temps ici que moi.

Salvia finit par accepter, gênée mais reconnaissante. D'un coup de baguette, il changea les draps. La chambre était plutôt petite mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle se roula en boule sous la couette et pensa à ce qui venait de se passer, essayant d'être rationnel. Elle était en danger. Des hommes les avaient attaqués. Avaient-ils tué sa mère ? Elle aurait aimé en être sûre. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance qu'elle soit vivante, ils allaient lui demander où elle était. Elle pourrait demander à Scorpius de l'aider, au moins pour lui dire où la trouver. Elle la sauverait ou alors elle se rendrait contre sa liberté. Sa mère détesterait cette idée. Etait-elle importante pour quelque chose ?

Sur ses sombres pensées, elle s'endormit.

.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi il avait accepté. Elle semblait tellement fragile, vulnérable quand elle lui avait demandé de venir se promener avec elle qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. Aussi, se dirigeait-il vers la porte du hall pour rencontrer Daphné. Elle l'attendait déjà, aussi belle que d'habitude avec ses beaux yeux bleus/verts et ses longs cheveux blonds. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, pleine de confiance en elle. C'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé au final. Juste de loin. Elle était à Serpentard, il l'ignorait. Pourtant, quand on la regardait vraiment, quand on ancrait son regard dans le sien, on voyait bien qu'elle avait comme une faille dans son regard, une faille vulnérable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher, qu'elle n'essayait même pas de cacher, à vrai dire. Quand elle le vit, elle lui accorda un sourire radieux auquel il répondit et il se demanda pourquoi elle se faisait du mal ainsi.

-Merci de venir avec moi. Je veux profiter des premiers soleils.

-Je t'en prie. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie simplement pour me promener.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis, ça doit faire du bien de lâcher prise un peu.

-C'est vrai. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien mieux, je suis confuse que tu ais du voir ça.

-Ne le refais pas, d'accord?

-Promis.

Daphné sourit une nouvelle fois, son cœur s'emballa. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre de chose, ce sentiment d'être libre et légère. C'était du à Ron, elle le savait et elle voulait en profiter.

-Tu fais ça... souvent?

-Non! Oh... je n'avais pas fait ça depuis des années, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit-elle, s'en voulant de lui mentir ainsi mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il pense qu'elle était folle ; et puis ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que ce n'était pas allé jusque là.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien à Poudlard?

-Oh si, c'est un rêve et... ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, je te le promets.

-On s'occupe bien de toi ?

-Mais oui, Pansy est une amie formidable. Tu n'aurais pas du le lui reprocher, elle fait tellement pour moi et... tu l'as vexé, tu sais. Elle est très loyale en amitié et sentir qu'elle n'a pas été là alors que ce n'est en rien sa faute, d'accord? Ne le lui reproche plus.

-D'accord. J'étais sous le choc.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. Juste... ne...

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien sûr que si je m'inquiète.

Daphné baissa la tête, rougissante mais Ron ne la vit pas. Il regardait au loin, l'air soucieux. Quelqu'un lui faisait des signes. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Daphné qui sentit dans son cœur se retourner.

-Excuse-moi Daphné, on m'appelle, je dois y aller.

-D'accord, on remet ça ?

-Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi.

Ron partit en courant sous le regard tendre de Daphné. Elle rentra lentement au château, déroulant encore et encore les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangé. Il s'inquiétait, il avait l'air sincère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence. Il tenait à elle. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer, elle allait s'y tenir. Du moins essayer. Pour lui.

Pansy vit son amie rentrer, les yeux dans les nuages. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne fit comme si de rien n'était et Daphné en fit autant, ce qui la plongea un peu plus dans la perplexité et dans l'inquiétude. Elle connaissait trop bien Daphné. Elles ne s'étaient presque pas quittées depuis leurs onze ans. Pansy l'avait vu lutter contre ses tendances autodestructrices. En vain. Elle avait pourtant cru que ça s'était calmé depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard mais avec l'incident de la semaine dernière, elle avait compris qu'elle l'avait juste ignorée. Si Daphné en était arrivée si loin, ça voulait dire qu'elle avait recommencé ses mutilations depuis des semaines voir des mois! Ça la mettait dans une rogne pas possible. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour aider son amie. La confronter ne résoudrait rien les problèmes. Elle lui promettait de ne plus recommencer avec son petit sourire hypocrite mais recommencerait quand même. Fatiguée, elle s'assit sur son lit, sa tête dans les mains, pour réfléchir à une solution. En vain.

.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait finir par exploser. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, il était gentil de vouloir l'aider et lui poser ses questions sur ses devoirs l'aidait à mémoriser. Juste qu'il était trop... canon et trop bruyant. Il ne cessait de tapoter sur la table avec ses doigts et elle détestait ça. Qu'il se mette à siffler et elle allait commettre un meurtre. Ce contrôle était super important et il la distrayait bien trop! En plus, elle n'avait personne à qui en parler. Ses copines ne connaissaient pas encore son existence et comment aurait-elle pu le présenter de toute façon ? En plus, elle avait un copain. Un copain avec qui elle sortait depuis six mois et qu'elle aimait... bien. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas ultra amoureuse de Simon et alors ? Elle le croyait avant que Quentin ne vienne tout bousculer.

-Tu veux pas arrêter ? Craqua-t-elle, avec tes doigts!

-Oops pardon, lança Quentin avec un sourire contrit.

Hannah ferma les yeux, se retenant de lui jeter son livre à la figure. Il fallait qu'elle se résonne, il a 20 ans, elle bientôt 17, ce n'était PAS DU TOUT envisageable. Il devait la prendre pour une gamine, surtout qu'elle se comportait comme telle avec lui à toujours bouder pour un oui et pour un non, à friser les crises d'hystéries. Elle détestait réagir de cette façon là mais elle n'y pouvait strictement rien. A chaque fois, elle se promettait de ne pas réagir mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

-Ca va pas ? Demanda-t-il et elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard bleu azur.

-Un peu mal à la tête mais ça va, grogna-t-elle.

Même sa voix était sublime, elle n'avait jamais fais attention aux voix des gens, mais LA, c'était quelque chose, douce, calme mais bien masculine. Elle laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains sur la table, le faisant sursauter. Il lui redemanda si ça allait et elle s'excusa pour filer aux toilettes. Quentin la regarda partir, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il la sentait nerveuse et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il soupira en se plongeant à nouveau dans son cahier d'histoire. Il l'aidait à apprendre et il se sentit un peu perdu en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait rien du tout de l'histoire moldue. Etait-ce un manque ? Elle revint et s'assit en face de lui, plus grognon que jamais. Il retint un sourire, il savait que ça pouvait déclencher une crise. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Lilas, une amie à lui, qui s'énervait à tout bout de champ pour pas grand chose. Mais s'il trouvait ça agaçant chez Lilas, il trouvait ça attendrissant chez Hannah. Il savait qu'il filait un mauvais coton. Il ne devait surtout pas la trouver attendrissante, cela pouvait nuire à sa mission de la protéger. En plus, elle était quand même plus jeune que lui. Elle était aussi ravissante avec ses beaux yeux bleus, et elle était drôlement bien foutue. Toujours moulée dans des jeans ajustés, des t-shirts qui dévoilaient tout ce qu'il fallait et ses yeux soulignés de noirs, elle était à tomber. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur l'histoire du Xe siècle quand des Vikings suédois avaient envahi l'Angleterre.

-Je peux le faire toute seule si tu t'ennuies.

-Non, non. C'est très... intéressant.

-Vous n'apprenez pas du tout le monde moldu ?

-Si y avait une matière... avant la guerre.

-Tu veux dire y a 16 ans ?

-Non, elle a repris il y a sept ans en fait. J'étais tout juste à l'école et... enfin bref. J'ai jamais eu cette matière mais certains la prenaient.

-Pourtant, l'histoire est un peu la même ? Enfin elle est forcément liée.

-Surement, j'écoutais pas trop en histoire de la magie, avoua Quentin.

Hannah leva les yeux au ciel, elle adorait l'histoire et avait du mal à comprendre ceux qui n'y trouvaient aucun intérêt. Elle laissa tomber le sujet et Quentin se remit à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle essayait de répondre au mieux, essayant d'oublier sa belle voix, ses yeux sur elle et le trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle. Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Quentin sursauta, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ses objets moldus, ce qui la faisait bien rire. Il la fusilla du regard et s'en alla remplir leur tasse de thé. Quand il revint près d'elle, il en profita pour lire par dessus son épaule les mots qu'elle s'en voyait avec... Simon. Il déchanta bien vite, il aurait préféré voir ses messages avec ses copines. Il lui disait "tu me manques, love you". Elle lui répondit seulement "moi aussi", avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était derrière elle.

-Tu lis mes messages ? Lui demanda-t-elle, offusquée.

-Non.

-Quentin !

Il sourit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom et même si elle était en colère, il trouva ça adorable.

-Ne souris pas, c'est… tu n'as pas le droit, c'est ma vie privée!

-Tu l'aimes vraiment?

-C'est quoi ces questions ? Ça ne te regarde absolument pas! Je te demande moi si tu as quelqu'un, si tu l'aimes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres!

-Et bien demande!

-Non, j'en ai pas envie et puis c'est privé!

-Quoi, tes copines ne sont pas au courant?

-Ca n'a rien à voir!

-Arrête de t'énerver pour rien, je suis désolé, ok ? On s'y remet.

-Non, tu m'énerves.

-J'ai l'impression, en effet! T'en as pas marre d'être énervé contre moi ?

-T'as qu'à pas m'énerver, on dirait que tu le fais exprès!

Ce fut au tour de Quentin de lever les yeux au ciel. Hannah lui tira la langue avant de s'effondrer sur la table une nouvelle fois, le faisant rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Je me moque pas de toi Hannah. On fait la paix ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. S'il te plait.

-Ok. Pas la peine de se serrer la main. J'ai faim, je vais faire des crêpes.

-Cool ! Y a une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangée.

Hannah lui lança un regard en coin ; avec son sourire béat, il ressemblait à un gamin. En même temps, il n'était pas si vieux et il n'avait connu essentiellement la guerre. Ca devait lui faire du bien de lâcher prise un peu et peut être, de se sentit un peu plus en sécurité ici. Soudain, il fut près d'elle et elle faillit en faire tomber son saladier. Il le rattrapa, enveloppant sa main de la sienne. Hannah sentit le chaud lui monter au joues et pria pour ne pas qu'elle rougisse.

-Merci.

-De rien, répondit-il automatiquement en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu m'apprends ?

-A cuisiner? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui. Je sais faire des potions mais j'ai jamais rien su faire en cuisine.

-Ok. Alors, tu sors tous tes ingrédients...

Il suivit ses ordres à la lettre et elle réussit à se détendre malgré leur proximité. Ils ne cessaient de se frôler et elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose, trop concentrée à essayer de contrôler sa voix et sa respiration. Quentin n'arrivait pas à regretter sa demande même si c'était un supplice d'être aussi près d'elle, il multipliait les erreurs pour qu'elle vienne près de lui, la faisant rire dès qu'il pouvait. Il cassa un œuf qu'il fit jaillir du saladier sans trop savoir comment, Hannah se tint les côtes de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il, boudeur.

-Si. Regarde, c'est facile, tu le casses un peu contre le saladier et pouf, ça s'ouvre. Sois pas si brute.

-Je suis pas brute, grogna-t-il en recommençant, plus doucement.

-Tu vois! Très bien !

Hannah le félicita en prenant appui sur son bras, elle le sentit se tendre contre sa paume et croisa son regard, elle sembla plonger dedans. Elle regardait rarement les gens dans les yeux, ou pas longtemps. Sans être timide, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle ne savait si ce n'était pour pas lire dans les yeux des gens ou qu'eux ne lisent pas dans les siens mais elle détestait ça. Mais le regard de Quentin semblait la happer. Elle crut qu'il allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit et sa grand-mère entra. Elle fut surprise de voir Quentin aller s'asseoir sur une chaise aussi vite que la lumière. En maîtrisant ses tremblements, elle ajouta le lait au mélange et mit en route le robot. Quentin accueillit Susan avec le sourire et fut soulagé de voir aucune suspicion dans son regard. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire la cuisine avec elle ? Il savait bien qu'elle le troublait plus qu'il ne fallait et il n'avait pas l'intention qu'Hannah s'en rende compte. Il l'observa un peu, elle semblait maîtresse d'elle-même. Frustré, il mangea quatre crêpes délicieuses, écoutant Hannah et sa grand-mère discuter d'actualités moldues dont il ne comprit pas grand chose.

.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son salon, Harry décida que ça ferait l'affaire. Lizzie avait plus ou moins insisté pour qu'ils travaillent chez lui, prétextant des travaux dans sa rue. Harry avait finalement accepté. Il n'avait jamais invité personne ici. Dany y était passé une seule fois. Harry avait toujours peur que quelqu'un le retrouver et s'en prenne aux gens qu'il fréquentait, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne se permettait pas de se lier plus que ça avec eux. Mais travailler dans le bruit, il n'aurait pas pu. Lizzie arriva à l'heure et Harry l'invita à entrer. Lizzie était ravie de pénétrer dans l'antre d'Harry. Pour elle, il était clair qu'un appartement, une maison était le reflet d'une personnalité. Elle déchanta bien vite en voyant la sobriété de l'appartement. Des murs blancs, aucune photo. Elle soupira de dépit et s'installa sur la chaise qu'Harry lui avança. Studieux, il se mit vite au travail et elle le suivit...

Ils travaillèrent de concert deux heures durant. C'était vraiment agréable de travailler avec elle, beaucoup plus qu'avec Hermione qui le faisait accélérer le rythme tout le temps. Lizzie et lui avaient le même rythme de travail, elle s'arrêtait sur les mêmes points que lui, avaient les mêmes références. De plus, elle était très drôle et tentait souvent de le faire rire. Elle arriva même à le persuader de venir avec elle à une soirée. Il y retrouva avec plaisir Dany et Mike qui étaient déjà là; Dany étant pris avec son petit copain actuel, il passa la soirée avec Mike, un peu déprimé à cause d'une mauvaise appréciation d'un professeur. Il finit par quitter la soirée. Alors qu'il partait, Lizzie l'interpella. Elle avait les joues rouges et elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui.

-Reste, dit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée.

-Non. Bonne soirée.

Il sortit et fut surpris de la voir le suivre

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Harry ?

Il se retourna, elle n'était qu'à deux pas mais elle ne lui avait jamais paru si loin ni si belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne vis pas? Les cours, c'est bien mais c'est pas la vie.

-Laisse tomber Lizzie.

-Non, dit-elle, un peu fort, en se rapprochant de lui. Je, non, je t'aime beaucoup Harry et ça me fait mal de te voir si triste. Je sais que tu as perdu tes parents et que tu as l'impression que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de toi mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils aimeraient te voir comme ça ? Vis, Harry, tu n'en as qu'une et... j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami il n'y a pas si longtemps et ça fait mal et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec tes parents mais je me suis promis de vivre pour lui parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire tellement de choses et je trouve ça si cruel que je veux vivre pour lui, pour moi et tu devrais faire pareil.

-Il y a des choses au dessus de ça, tu sais.

-Au dessus de la vie, il y a quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je suis comme ça, tu ne me changeras pas.

-Je ne veux pas te changer, je veux... te voir heureux. Comme ta mère aurait voulu te voir heureux, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu ne connais pas mes parents, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu. C'est ma vie, Lizzie, c'est moi qui la choisi. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer, tu es visiblement ivre.

Sur ce, il partit et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne lui suivit pas. Il n'avait peut-être rien laissé paraître mais les mots de Lizzie lui avaient fait mal. Ils se fréquentaient maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines et il s'était laissé attendrir par sa timidité, son amitié qu'elle lui offrait sans rien lui demander en retour. Bien sûr qu'il ne vivait pas mais comment faire autrement alors que sa communauté était en guerre ? Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre et il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il savait qu'il devrait se détendre un peu, il aurait pu profiter un peu plus de cette fête mais il s'ennuyait. Dany et Mike avaient trouvé leur conquête du soir et il n'avait jamais su se faire des amis. Ses amis à lui, lui manquaient énormément. Il aurait voulu partager ça avec eux, des soirées étudiantes, des formations, un métier, une vie. Il ne pouvait pas. Et rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse en profiter ici alors que d'autres risquaient leur vie, mourraient ou prenaient des risques, il se sentait coupable. Il avait la chance d'être aux Etats-Unis loin de la guerre et des soucis mais il ne pouvait pas perdre son objectif. Même par pour les yeux d'une jolie fille.

.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle le troublait à ce point. Il la connaissait depuis tant d'années, il la détestait. Pourtant, elle était différente, à la fois physiquement, sa coupe à la garçonne lui allait drôlement bien, et surtout dans son attitude parce qu'elle jouait. Elle n'était pas Hermione Granger mais juste Ella, la vulnérable Ella. Encore une fois, il l'avait fait venir ; il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à revenir ici où rien ne l'attendait. Il avait fait en sorte d'être envoyé ici, de la revoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle était là. Sa mission à elle.

Il la regardait dormir depuis une heure, se demandant ce qui la ferait craquer. Il se rapprocha d'elle, passa une main légère sur sa joue. Son corps n'était que peu couvert. A l'entrée du camp, il ne leur donnait qu'une robe trop grande, qui, quand elle dormait, s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine.

Elle frémit sous son regard, sous la caresse de sa main et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur lui. Elle mit un instant à réaliser où elle était, ce qu'il se passait et se releva doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je t'observe.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Qui ? Fit-il, dérouté.

-Cette Granger dont tu parles tout le temps.

Il sourit, amer. Elle jouait toujours, sans cesse.

-Non, je l'exécrais.

-Tu sais, on dit que l'amour et la haine…

-Et c'est qui le « on ».

Hermione haussa les épaules et se redressa encore un peu, gênée de l'avoir découvert si près d'elle à son réveil. Que faisait-il à l'observer ? Pourquoi ? Entrait-il dans ses pensées plus facilement quand elle lâchait prise ? Elle ne le pensait pas, elle ne percevait rien à son réveil, aucune gêne, aucune intrusion.

-Tu te rends compte que tu es vraiment Granger ? Reprit Drago. Tu te rappelles de quoi de ton enfance ?

-Je, je me souviens pas.

-Alors crois-moi. Tu as subi un lavage de cerveau. On t'a fait croire que tu étais juste une Ella, on t'a effacé la mémoire.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on aurait voulu me faire ça ?

-Parce que tu es une sorcière très intelligente. Très forte. Pour t'éliminer.

-Pourquoi pas me tuer ?

-Pour te faire cracher tes secrets, pour t'humilier plus et pourquoi pas te rendre ensuite à l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour leur faire du mal. Si on te renvoie si faible… ne sachant plus qui est qui…

-C'est monstrueux.

-Nous sommes monstrueux.

-Mais pourquoi je suis ici alors ?

-Une erreur. Ou une erreur voulue.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu comprends très bien. Tu t'es fais prendre, tu as subi un lavage de cerveau mais tu étais entraîné pour ça. Il y a probablement un ou plusieurs agents doubles qui t'ont ensuite transféré ici pour une raison : Charlotte. N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu, tu dis n'importe quoi. Qui de sensé irait se faire prendre de la sorte ?

-Mais tu n'as jamais été sensé, Granger ; J'ai raison non ?

-Non, je suis Ella ! S'énerva-t-elle. Arrête de m'appeler Granger !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, rugit Drago en lui prenant violemment le cou et la rapprochant de lui, lui tirant les larmes aux yeux. Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te connais trop bien, Granger, alors arrête.

-Tu crois me connaitre mais même si j'ai été celle que tu dis, je suis Ella maintenant et je te déteste ! Tu n'es qu'un minable comme les autres ici qui se sert de la force pour obtenir ce qu'il veut mais je ne craquerais pas !

-Et tu sais pourquoi tu ne craqueras pas ? Parce que tu es Granger. Ella aurait craqué, elle ! Idiote ! Répliqua-t-il en la repoussant durement.

Hermione tomba du fauteuil sur le poignet. Elle gémit de douleur et laissa couler quelques larmes. Visiblement furieux, Malefoy sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione s'adossant au mur en massant son poignet. Elle s'enjoignit à calmer son souffle. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Malefoy n'était pas con, il avait vite deviné pourquoi elle était là. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, et vite. Ca durait déjà trop longtemps, pourquoi son contact n'était pas revenu ? Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte de là et vite. Sinon, Malefoy pourrait bien la ramener vite fait, bien fait sous la solde des Mangemorts ; Et ça, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir à nouveau y faire face. Ces quelques mois avaient été plus que durs sous la torture des Mangemorts. Lavage de cerveau, oui ça et bien d'autres choses qui l'avaient presque brisé. Presque. Y retourner, elle n'y survivrait peut être pas.

.

En plein dans le suspens de son livre, Salvia sursauta quand Scorpius transplana directement dans la maison. Elle se releva, posa son livre et s'approcha de lui. Il avait deux gros sacs. Il en posa un dans la cuisine et un autre à ses pieds.

-Tiens, pour toi. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu.

-Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant pour ouvrir le sac.

Scorpius la regarda regarder rapidement dans le sac et elle se releva, un peu hésitante. Lui-même ne savait pas toujours comment réagir avec elle. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il l'avait recueilli et il avait réussi à venir tous les jours pendant quelques heures mais il savait que ce ne serait pas toujours évident, aussi, lui donnait-il le maximum de choses. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas très sûr mais il ne pouvait pas quand même l'abandonner à son sort, si ? De plus, au centre des Mangemorts, il n'avait rien entendu quant à une fille disparue. Il verrait bien à la longue comment il allait gérer ça. Sans rien dire, il lui déballa les affaires dans la cuisine.

-Tu sais faire la cuisine, ça ira ?

-Oui oui. On le faisait nous même.

-Pas d'elfes ?

-Non.

-Dis, je me disais… tu n'as rien entendu sur ma mère ?

-Non, désolé. Je suis qu'un jeune, je n'ai pas accès à toutes les informations mais je tends l'oreille.

-Encore une fois, merci.

Salvia soupira. Elle le remerciait sans cesse et ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle ne voulait pas lui être redevable. Elle ne pouvait pas le rembourser. Elle qui s'était toujours crue forte, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bien trop vulnérable, bien trop seule. Pourquoi ses parents lui avaient fait ça ? Elle était maintenant en colère contre eux, ils l'avaient abandonné. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter son père ni personne. Sa mère disparue, elle était plus que jamais seule. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Rester chez Scorpius indéfiniment ? Rester encore et toujours cachée ? Peut-être pouvait-elle abandonner le monde des sorciers et intégrer celui des moldus ? Mais celui-ci était infesté de sorciers en recherche de ceux qui se cachaient, de moldus renfermés ayant peur pour leur vie. L'Angleterre s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mainmise sur le monde sorcier mais aussi sur le monde moldu.

-Ca va ? Demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Oui. Non. C'est compliqué.

-Prends ton temps.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je dois y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Désolé mais ma mère est limite insomniaque en ce moment, je crois qu'elle m'espionne et personne ne doit savoir que j'ai une maison ici. Je reviens dès que je peux, ok ?

Salvia hocha la tête et le regarda transplaner. Seule. Elle était désespérément seule.

.

Ginny retint un soupir en maudissant son frère. Pourquoi l'avait-il collé avec Susan Bones? Il devait bien savoir qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, encore moins bien depuis que Susan était sortie brièvement avec Harry. D'accord, ils n'étaient plus ensemble à cette époque, c'était juste un "coup d'un soir" mais c'était le principe. Susan n'était qu'une gourde à son avis et elle se demandait souvent comment elle arrivait à se sortir de certaines missions. Ce soir, en plus, la mission était d'un ennui mortel : surveillance d'une maison qui semblait être un QG. Ginny eu le temps de réfléchir la situation : la guerre s'éternisait, rien n'avançait ni ne reculait, leurs actions paraissaient toujours vaines, ils en étaient là depuis sept ans et s'était vraiment frustrant. Ginny voulait que ça bouge, elle voulait surtout que ça s'arrête. Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver un statut quo ? Cela paraissait horrible, Voldemort devait mourir mais Ginny était fatiguée. La mort de Neville il y a deux mois l'avait totalement bouleversé, il était son meilleur ami et le perdre lui avait enlevé comme une partie d'elle-même. Hermione était elle ne savait où pour une mission top secret et elle s'inquiétait. Ron lui disait parfois que ça allait, rien de plus. Ginny pensait qu'il n'en savait rien, en fait, et ça la torturait.

Soudain, une explosion la fit sursauter. Elle regarda avec horreur les maisons s'enflammer magiquement les unes après les autres. Que faire ? Il était trop tard pour sauver ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, ce n'était qu'une diversion cette maison ! Ils se doutaient que des agents de l'Ordre seraient là et ils avaient voulu les tuer. Furieuse, Ginny allait rejoindre Susan quand elle se sentit partir dans les airs. Un rire retentit au moment où elle retombait sur le sol, brisant son poignet sous le choc. Elle gémit de douleur et se tourna sur le dos. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir un mangemort s'approcher d'elle et ce fut le trou noir...

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Comment ça s'est une fin pénible ? Mais non, vous n'avez encore rien vu, niark, niark ! Sinon, Salvia & Scorpius font connaissance, Hannah pète un plomb, Lizzie confronte Harry et Drago s'interroge !**

**Et puis la fin... **

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis, ils sont trèèèèèèèèès importants!**

**Bisous, bisous ! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va !**

**Enfin seulement 3 reviews pour le dernier chapitre alors que j'ai plus d'une centaine de visiteurs… bon je sais que ma fic est différente de l'ancienne et je m'attendais à une différence de reviews et tout mais bon… 3 reviews… n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur… un petit effort, un simple « j'aime » est réconfortant !**

**Merci en tout cas, à ceux qui me suivent toujours !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Harry avait passé une nuit sans dormir, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. La première partie, il l'avait passé à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit Lizzie. Il ne cessait de se demander ce que ses parents auraient pensé de sa mission. Ils s'étaient sacrifié pour lui, pour ne pas qu'ils subissent la guerre. Mais ils étaient membres de l'Ordre, ils auraient compris son combat mieux que personne. Et il ne prenait aucun risque. Peut-être devait-il néanmoins prendre ce qu'ils venaient, se détendre un peu plus, inviter ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis chez lui et pourquoi pas essayer de s'amuser... Qu'aurait dit Hermione ? Qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission pour rentrer au plus vite. Quant à Ron, il l'aurait probablement invité à boire un verre avec les autres, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il allait travailler...

Et pourtant, n'arrivant pas à mettre d'accord les deux parties de lui même qui se disputaient, il se leva et se remit à lire, essayant d'analyser la légende pour son cours.

C'est vers 10h du matin alors qu'il prenait une énième tasse de café qu'on sonna à la porte. Intrigué, il allait ouvrir mais ne fut pas surpris en voyant Lizzie sur le pas de la porte. Qui à part elle aurait l'audace de venir chez lui ? Elle baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues.

-Bonjour Harry, je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr.

Il poussa la porte et se décala pour la laisser entrer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, pour hier soir, avoua Lizzie, et il fut surpris de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Tu as ton caractère et ton passé et je ne voulais absolument pas le désavouer, te juger ou te critiquer.

-Je sais.

-Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment et... je veux juste que tu sois heureux et que tu profites.

-Je sais, répéta-t-il.

Sans rien dire, d'un commun accord, ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

-Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dis hier, par rapport à mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Le perdre... ce n'est pas comparable à vivre sans ses parents, c'est certain mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience de tellement chose. La vie est une chose fragile et parfois, ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre ça. Il faut juste... en profiter, essayer tant bien que mal d'être heureux. Tu comprends?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa main qu'elle avait entrelacée à la sienne. Avait-elle raison ? Cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre l'inévitable. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, quand il croisa son regard, il eut une impression qu'il pourrait, il pourrait choisir la facilité, oublier la guerre, faire sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Il penserait encore à l'Angleterre mais il pourrait enfouir ce secret en lui et tout oublier. Un jour, même Hermione, usée, le lui avait proposé. Bien sûr, Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment envisagé et lui non plus, même s'il aurait aimé. Il tenta un sourire et il ne la vit pas s'approcher. Soudain, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Une flèche de désir le parcourut et il la sentit trembler, comme si elle éprouvait la même chose. Aussi, pour un moment, il oublia tout à part Lizzie, ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Leur souffle s'accéléra à l'unisson. De sa main libre, il lui caressa le bras, le dos pour la rapprocher et un frisson de désir la parcourut. Elle se recula, le souffle court, et lui sourit de son sourire si communicatif. Il lui sourit à son tour, comme il ne lui avait jamais sourit et elle posa son front sur le sien.

-Je peux rester chez toi aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui, répondit-il sur le même ton et il se rendit compte qu'il en avait vraiment envie, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un rayon de soleil percer entre les nuages.

.

Pansy se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Un jeune assistant de l'Ordre venait de la faire entrer dans son ancienne classe de potion. Avec nostalgie, elle passa le doigt sur un chaudron avant de fureter entre les fioles. Elle avait toujours aimé la potion, c'était comme la cuisine. Elle n'avait jamais dépassé Miss Granger qui savait faire tout sur tout mais elle était l'une des meilleures.

-Salut.

Pansy sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Elle se renfrogna en voyant Weasley s'asseoir nonchalamment sur une chaise et lui proposer de s'asseoir d'un geste. Adolescent, il avait été presque niais et maintenant, il semblait à l'aise partout.

-Bon, on a un problème de potions, commença-t-il, et apparemment, t'étais plutôt doué alors voilà, deux jeunes vont venir t'aider et t'expliquer, ils ont suivi les recommandations de Rogue mais impossible de voir ce qui n'a pas marché. Ils sont dans le cachot n°2.

Pansy était soufflée. D'un côté, assez fière qu'on le lui demande sauf qu'on ne lui demandait pas, on lui imposait ! Elle détestait ça. Weasley sembla le voir parce qu'il esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais mettre les formes, grommela-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ça ? Ca change quoi si je te dis "s'il te plait, merci" ?

-Va te faire.

-Avec plaisir, riposta-t-il en se levant.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal, prévint-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Daphne, elle est fragile, tu la vois ce soir.

-Non, j'ai annulé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi !

-Parce qu'on est en guerre, Parkinson, que ma sœur a disparu et que j'ai autre chose à faire que dîner avec ta copine.

-Tu lui as promis.

-J'ai aussi promis à ma sœur de la protéger. On n'arrive pas toujours à tenir nos promesses.

Weasley ne la laissa pas répliquer, il sortit de la pièce. Furieuse, Pansy trépigna avant de sortir rejoindre le cachot n°2. Deux jeunes l'attendaient. Enfin "jeunes". Ils avaient deux/ trois ans de moins qu'elle, c'était tout. Weasley se prenait vraiment pour un géant ! Elle se présenta et alors la jeune fille, Lilas, commença à parler très vite et expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Plus calme, le jeune homme rajouta quelques éléments. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi plus une grande partie de la soirée avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, épuisée mais fière d'avoir finalement trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. Le lendemain, elle devrait aider Lilas et Gabin à la préparer de nouveau. Elle déchanta en voyant l'air nostalgique de Daphné. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Oh rien, Ron a annulé alors je suis un peu déçue mais ça va. Alors, où étais-tu ? Ron m'a dit que tu avais été réquisitionné.

-Oui, un problème de potions. Tu sais pour Weasley, avec sa sœur et tout...

-Je sais, il a de bonnes excuses, je ne lui en veux pas, il m'a promis qu'on essaierait de le faire bientôt.

-Daph, pourquoi... tu t'intéresses à lui ? C'est Weasley !

-Je sais, mais je ne le vois plus comme ça désormais. Je vais me coucher.

Pansy la regarda partir, énervée contre cette pauvre tâche de Weasley. Elle hésita, devait-elle forcée la salle de bain pour voir si elle ne se faisait pas de mal ? L'air de rien, elle prit ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain à son tour, elles étaient amies, elles partageaient leur lieu d'habitation. Daphné lui accorda un pâle sourire et alla se coucher. Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, Pansy fut réveillée par un bruit étouffé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder vers le lit de Daphné pour savoir que celle-ci n'y était pas. Fatiguée, inquiète et triste, elle alla dans la salle de bain. Daphné sursauta en l'entendant et cacha ses bras mais Pansy avait déjà vu ses bras striés de marques.

-Daphné !

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien et tu le sais.

-Ne le dis pas à Ron, s'il te plait.

-C'est à cause de lui ?

-Non, juste, je sais pas, s'il te plait, oublie.

-Je peux pas, tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois et merde Daphné ! Contrôle toi, s'énerva Pansy avant de le regretter de suite. Pardon, viens, laisse-moi te soigner.

Docile, Daphné se laissa faire. Pansy essayait de ne rien dire, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour son amie. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de l'attention et aujourd'hui, elle avait été à la fois délaissée par sa meilleure amie et par l'homme qu'elle semblait vouloir. Pansy soupira. Elle aurait voulue parler à Weasley pour l'obliger à voir Daphné autant qu'elle le voulait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution et que de toute façon, il refuserait et en plus, il enlèverait les enfants à Daphné et ça risquait de la faire aller plus mal. Elle la soigna et resta près d'elle toute la nuit, à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour aider son amie.

Le lendemain, endormie, fatiguée et en colère, elle laissa Daphné auprès d'Audrey qu'elle ordonna de surveiller de plus près. Elle ne pensait pas que Daphné pourrait prendre un risque avec les enfants mais elle commençait à croire que son amie était sur une pente descendante et qu'elle pourrait prendre des risques insensés pour un bref espoir de se sentir mieux. Elle oublia à peu près ses pensées pour préparer la potion. Elle ne sortit du cachot n°2 que pour aller aux toilettes et ne fut déranger par personne sauf Weasley qui vint les voir à la fin et avec un jeune même pas majeur à qui il expliqua ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Weasley les fit partir mais lui demanda de rester

-Ca s'est bien passé?

-Oui.

-Merci, dit-il avec un sourire narquois qu'elle voulut lui arracher.

-De rien.

-Tu serais d'accord pour continuer à aider pour les potions ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas.

-Je pensais que tu aimais, Lilas et Gab m'ont dit que...

-Oui mais... les enfants dont je m'occupe.

-On leur trouvera quelqu'un d'autres, et tu pourras toujours t'organiser comme tu veux. C'est à cause de Daphné ? Ajouta-t-il. Je sais que tu as demandé à Audrey de la surveiller.

-Je... comment tu le sais?

-Je sais tout, Parkinson, c'est mon boulot.

-De quel droit tu nous espionnes ?

-Je ne vous espionne pas, je vous surveille. Nuance. Et je vous avais prévenu que je surveillerais encore plus Daphné après ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle l'a encore fait? Parkinson ! Je sais que c'est ton amie mais elle est auprès d'enfants en bas âge!

- Laisse-moi la prendre avec moi.

-Elle est nulle en potion, hors de question. Je, putain, bon je vais voir ce que je vais faire pour elle.

-Ne fais rien, la braquer ne l'aidera pas.

-Parce que ne rien faire va l'aider ?

-Tu ne la connais pas.

-Et toi, tu la connais trop. Tu crois que tu peux la gérer mais tu ne peux pas! Je ne ferais rien pour empirer son état.

-Tu le fais déjà, murmura-t-elle en le laissant partir.

.

Elle était inquiète et elle venait de découvrir qu'elle se rongeait les ongles quand elle était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Trop protégée par sa mère. Même quand une potion était importante, elle avait foi en ses capacités et en celle de sa mère. Sauf que maintenant, elle était seule et cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Scorpius n'était pas revenu. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle était dépendante de lui et elle commençait à l'apprécier et il était la seule personne sur qui se reposer. Elle se leva, refit le tour de la maison. En trois semaines, elle avait eu le temps de lire une dizaine de bouquins, de faire le ménage de la maison comme jamais elle avait fait le ménage, de fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Elle était tombée sur un album photo où elle avait pu découvrir sa famille : un père au regard froid, une mère au regard inquiet et chaleureux, un grand frère qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Quelques amis qui revenaient… il aimait les légendes, il avait un goût vestimentaire restreint. C'était un abruti qui la laissait seule pendant des semaines ! Elle n'avait presque plus rien à manger et ne savait pas si elle devait sortir. Elle avait essayé mais la peur la retenait.

Et puis elle s'était habituée à lui. Après les quelques jours un peu tendus, ils avaient réussi à briser la glace. Salvia, confiante, lui avait confié son histoire, sa maison protégée, sa mère et son père. Elle avait retenu quelques informations. Il était, pour l'instant, son protecteur mais elle se méfiait un peu et se demandait souvent de quel côté il était sans oser lui demander. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas facile, Scorpius n'était pas très social ni bavard et elle avait du mal à lui parler naturellement puisqu'il était le premier garçon qu'elle rencontrait. Parfois, elle lui faisait confiance et lui disait beaucoup de choses, d'autres fois, elle restait timide et mal à l'aise, sans rien dire.

Elle dut s'endormir dans le salon sans s'en apercevoir parce qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. La lumière s'alluma brusquement, elle se redressa. Il était là.

-Scorpius, souffla-t-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.

Scorpius recula en la recevant dans ses bras. Il finit par poser ses mains sur sa taille, un peu surpris qu'elle le sert dans ses bras. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'on l'avait serré dans ses bras et ça lui vrilla le cœur. Enfin, elle le repoussa et le frappa violemment au torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui…

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Cria-t-elle. Trois semaines, ça fait trois semaines que tu es parti ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu aurais pas pu me prévenir par je ne sais quel moyen magique ? Je…

-Hé ! Calme-toi ! Cria-t-il à son tour pour la faire taire. Je rentre de mission, je suis crevé, j'ai pas besoin que tu me hurles dessus !

Salvia failli reprendre mais elle remarqua, qu'en effet, il avait l'air bien fatigué, des cernes lui barraient le visage, un visage barré d'une cicatrice qui n'était pas là la dernière fois et pas tout à fait soigné.

-J'étais inquiète, reprit-elle tout de même, plus doucement.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Riposta-t-il. C'est ça la guerre, Salvia. Réalise un peu, tout le monde ne peut pas se cacher dans une maison avec sa maman !

Sous le choc, Salvia recula. Retenant ses larmes, elle alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Scorpius soupira. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle, elle avait l'air sérieusement inquiète. De plus, elle avait réagit comme quelqu'un qui tenait à lui : le serrer dans ses bras et ensuite l'engueuler. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. La mission était été un calvaire, il avait été un peu blessé et vu mourir l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Le manoir étant désert quand il était arrivé, il avait transplané directement chez lui, en partie pour voir Salvia. Il s'en voulait mais elle avait rarement quitté ses pensées.

Il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche pour enlever la crasse et le sang. Il s'y prélassa un long moment avant de sortir. Salvia n'était toujours pas sortie de la chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il l'avait trouvé endormie, peut-être avait-elle encore sommeil. Il se prépara rapidement un sandwich et savoura le fait d'être chez lui, à l'abri, en sécurité et au chaud. Il dut s'endormir parce qu'il fut réveiller brutalement. Il eut du mal à se rappeler où il était.

Chez lui.

En sécurité.

Il se leva et remarqua Salvia en train de se préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle l'ignora ; il était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de faire du bruit. Elle était en colère. Il devrait peut être s'excuser mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas encore. Il la regarda faire. Elle avait vêtu juste un de ses t-shirts et il remarqua qu'elle avait de très jolies jambes en plus de son joli visage et de ses beaux yeux.

-Tu m'en prépares un ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois collé à son visage.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et finit son petit déjeuner avant de passer devant lui pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

Il se fit son propre déjeuner et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais il sentit son regard sur lui.

Salvia ne savait comment réagir, elle avait bien compris qu'il la provoquait mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de piquer des colères comme la veille. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui et sa réaction lui avait fait mal. Toujours vexée, elle ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre les hostilités, elle n'en voyait, en plus, aucun intérêt. De plus, elle était gênée, il était à moitié nu et elle n'avait jamais rencontré de garçons de son âge ou à peu près et être si proche de lui la troublait un peu. Elle avait réfléchi, elle se doutait qu'il devait être crevé mais il aurait pu comprendre qu'elle s'inquiète non ? Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, si elle avait été protégé jusque là ! Elle venait de voir sa mère mourir, c'était bien cher payé, non ?

-Tu m'en veux encore ? Ecoute, j'étais crevé et tu m'as sauté dessus. Littéralement, de deux façons, j'ai pas l'habitude. Je pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais autant. Je t'avais dis que je ne reviendrais pas tous les jours.

-C'était trois semaines. Tu te rends pas compte ce que ça fait de rester trois semaines sans voir qui que ce soit, dit doucement Salvia.

-Je choisis pas mes missions, Salvia. C'est ça, la guerre.

-Pourquoi tu ne restes pas là ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Parce que j'étais seul. Et l'homme n'aime pas être seul.

-Tu m'as moi maintenant, tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, son cœur avait fait un raté. Pourquoi lui disait-elle des trucs comme ça, comme si elle tenait à lui.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Il faut bien que tu retrouves ton père, non ?

-Je sais pas où chercher.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas son nom ?

-Je vais aller m'habiller, dit-elle en se levant, refusant de répondre à cette question.

S'il connaissait son père ? S'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp ? Ou si elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait des potions pour le « mauvais » côté ?

.

Un cri déchira les airs et elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'était le sien. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu sa voix ainsi. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'avait eu à crier ainsi, jamais elle n'avait été torturée. Quand elle s'était réveillée après avoir été capturée, elle était sûre de se faire tuer. Mais non, elle était restée seule pendant des jours et des jours dans un cachot humide avant de le rencontrer dans son bureau. Il voulait lui faire dire des choses : leur QG, les missions, leurs avancées… rien ne sortait de la bouche mais elle savait qu'à un moment donné, elle serait trop épuisée pour penser, pour faire attention, et elle dirait beaucoup de choses.

-Alors belle rouquine, où en étions-nous ? Les codes d'accès à Poudlard.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en reprenant sa baguette, transformée en couteau pour l'occasion.

Elle avait entendu ça sur lui, il aimait saigner ces victimes, sans les vider de leur sang mais assez pour les fatiguer. Elle fut remise dans son cachot, épuisée. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Susan s'en était-elle sortie ? Son frère s'inquiétait-il ? Avait-il déjà changé les codes après son enlèvement ? Probablement. Ils attendaient deux semaines, au cas où on réussissait à s'échapper mais c'était rare. Quelqu'un allait-il venir la sauver ? Elle qui avait toujours été forte ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait sortir seule d'ici. Il faisait exprès de les fragiliser pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper.

Elle délirait, elle savait qu'elle délirait. Pourquoi aucun agent double ne venait la sauver ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de leur côté, finalement ? Parce que c'était trop dangereux ? Elle ne comptait pas tant que ça. Pour son frère, si mais pour les autres ? Elle n'était malheureusement pas un pilier de l'ordre. Elle n'était pas son frère, elle n'était pas Harry ou encore Hermione. Eux auraient déjà été sauvés. Elle ne les jalousait pas, ils faisaient quelque chose de difficile. Elle ne savait pas quoi, oh non, elle n'était pas assez haute dans la hiérarchie, elle n'était qu'un pion parmi d'autres. Elle n'était plus la petite amie de l'élue ; D'accord, une Weasley mais qu'importe, au point où ils en étaient, il n'y aurait plus de Weasley à la fin de la guerre. Il n'y aurait plus rien.

En tout cas, elle, elle ne serait plus là.

.

Elle était furieuse. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose à son état habituel. Elle devait au moins bouder mille fois par jour, c'est-à-dire, presque tout le temps. Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour évider le sourire moqueur de Quentin. 16 ans que sa grand-mère ne quittait pas la maison et là soudain elle avait envie de sortir ! Mais pour aller où ? Ah ça pas question de lui dire. Elle, elle devait TOUT DIRE sur ce qui lui arrivait, genre quand elle allait au petit coin au lycée pour être sûr qu'elle ne se fasse enlever par un sombre mage noir, mais sa grand-mère lui avait dit « ce ne sont pas tes affaires ». A en pleurer. Sa grand-mère était la seule personne constante de son enfance mais elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver à tout lui cacher et ne rien lui dire !

Elle allait devoir passer la soirée avec Quentin et elle n'en avait pas du tout envie ! En fait, elle en crevait d'envie. Depuis leur « moment », il ne cessait de l'allumer, elle en était sûre ; Ou elle se faisait des idées. En tout cas, il jouait avec ses nerfs, elle en était certaine. Ou pas. Elle retint un gémissement. Pourquoi un mec de 20 ans s'intéresserait à elle ? Pauvre gamine de 16 ans ! Elle rêvait. Il lui plaisait, il était grand, beau, de beaux yeux et il était incroyablement gentil, drôle et intelligent.

Il frappa à la porte.

-Hannah ? Ca va ?

-Oui, euh, j'arrive, je sors de la douche.

-Ok.

Quentin repartit vers le salon et alluma la télé. Il avait découvert ça ici et trouvait ça plutôt sympa. Il ne cessait de zapper sur la centaine de chaines disponibles, au grand dam d'Hannah. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait – encore – mais elle ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça. Elle était plutôt lunatique comme fille. Parfois enjouée, drôle et souriante, parfois froide, renfermée et presque triste. Sa grand-mère semblait inquiète et il pensait que c'était à cause de lui. Depuis leur moment gênant dans la cuisine, il avait essayé de prendre ses distances mais ce n'était pas facile, il était obligé d'être avec elle et il se rendait bien compte qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup plus qui ne devrait, beaucoup plus qu'aucune autre fille ne lui avait jamais plu. Pourquoi ? Ca ne s'expliquait pas, c'était ainsi. Et il soupçonnait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, sinon comment expliquer son attitude ?

Elle sortit finalement de la chambre, lui accorda un regard rapide et un léger sourire, avant d'aller à la cuisine pour préparer leur repas. Il la laissa faire, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne ce qu'elle finit par faire.

-Tu veux choisir le programme ?

-On va mettre un dvd, proposa-t-elle, pour combler ta culture cinématographique. Un truc de mecs ? J'en ai pas beaucoup… le dernier James Bond, il est pas mal.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un espion britannique.

-Ok.

Il se mit dans le film et il adora. Bien sûr, il vit mille détails qu'un sorcier aurait mieux fait mais c'était pas mal. Hannah lui expliqua tant bien que mal les effets spéciaux tout en mangeant les pizzas qu'elle avait faites.

-C'est délicieux.

-Y a pas de pizza dans le monde sorcier ?

-Non. On a de bonnes choses mais ça ! C'est génial.

-Merci. On enchaine ?

-Je te suis.

Ils enchainèrent deux autres films, quasiment sans parler mais cela ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était un silence complice. Hannah finit par s'endormir et sa tête glissa sur son épaule. Quentin se tendit un peu, de peur qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle soit en colère puis se détendit. Il finit même par passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se coula un peu plus contre lui dans son inconscience. Son cœur s'affola et il perdit le fil du film, se concentrant sur le corps d'Hannah contre le sien, sur les sensations qu'elle faisait naitre en lui. Il finit par s'endormir ; une scène plus bruyante du film le réveilla ; il mit un instant à se rappeler où il était et son regard tomba sur Hannah qui se réveillait également, toujours contre lui. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit et se décala un peu mais son bras la retint.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle, me suis endormie.

-Moi aussi, dit-il la voix rauque.

Et il n'y tint plus, il l'embrassa. D'abord légèrement puis, voyant qu'elle répondait et entourait son cou de ses mains, plus passionnément. Il caressa ses lèvres pour qu'elles s'ouvrent et il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle gémit et il se colla à elle, c'était si bon, il en avait eu tellement envie. Et même si des signaux à l'intérieur de son cerveau lui disaient d'arrêter, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il se recula un peu, pour voir les yeux d'Hannah, d'habitude si clair, totalement embrumé par ce baiser. Elle le regarda un peu confuse avant de l'embrasser à son tour, se mettant un peu à genou pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Il sentait sa poitrine contre la sienne se soulever rapidement ; il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, l'emmenant avec elle mais elle se redressa soudain et s'écarta de lui.

-Oh mon dieu, non.

-Han'

-Non, je…

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea de nouveau, croisant alors son regard.

-J'ai un copain, murmura-t-elle, c'est pas bien. Il, il est gentil et je dois pas lui faire ça et tu es trop…

-Trop quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu vexé.

-Trop âgé, trop beau, trop sorcier ! Gémit-elle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, un peu rassuré et l'embrassa l'épaule découverte par son t-shirt. Elle trembla un peu mais ne dit rien.

-On peut pas être trop… tout ça.

-Si, toi tu l'es, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage, croisant son regard bleu.

Il posa son front sur le sien, ferma les yeux.

-On devrait aller se coucher, dit-elle alors, ayant peur de succomber une nouvelle fois à ses baisers.

Il la laissa partir, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas encore connue lui serrant le cœur. La porte qui se ferma lui fit un peu plus mal et il resta là à regarder la fin d'un film dont il n'avait vu qu'une petite partie.

.

Son plan était précis. Et il était pressé de le voir mis à l'œuvre. Il l'avait fait emmener quelque part en attendant et avait fait venir Charlotte dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas quinze ans. Dégoûtant. Presque maigre, les cheveux courts, les cheveux bruns-roux, des yeux bruns trop grands. Pourquoi Hermione voulait-elle la protéger ? Qui était-elle ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Charlotte.

-Tu connais Gr… Ella.

-Oui.

-Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, c'est ça ? On m'a dit que vous étiez proches.

-Oui. Elle est gentille.

-Gentille. Bizarre, non ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir ?

-On ne peut pas s'enfuir.

-Et surtout, poursuivit Drago, pourquoi elle te protège ?

-Je, je sais pas.

-Ton nom de famille ?

-Anderson.

-Tes parents ?

-Je, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Si mais qu'importe. Tu ne trouves ça pas étonnant qu'une inconnue se fasse violer à ta place ? Dit-il durement.

Charlotte se mit à pleurer. Pile au bon moment, quand l'un des gardes fit entrer Hermione. Celle-ci stoppa sous le choc en voyant Charlotte en train de pleurer, elle dut se retenir de ne pas arracher la tête de Drago avec son sourire vicelard.

-Charlotte, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Malefoy fit un geste pour faire sortir le garde, ne lâchant pas des yeux Granger et la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle, c'est à cause de moi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Demanda-t-elle, énervée mais il vit bien qu'elle se retenait.

-Il t'a violé alors que ça devait être moi.

-Il ne m'a rien fait, Charlotte, il dit ça pour te faire pleurer.

Charlotte cessa ses larmes et les regarda tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un minable, cracha-t-elle.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, dit-il en s'approchant d'elles. Pourquoi cette fille a tant d'importance pour toi ? Dis-le moi sinon je la donne à Adrien, juste à côté, tu te souviens d'Adrien Purcey, non ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui ?

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, victorieux. Le salaud. Purcey était réputé pour violer et torturer sans fin. Elle allait devoir faire très attention.

-Qu, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Demanda-t-elle, docile.

-La vérité, Granger. Cette fille, c'est qui ?

-Charlotte Anderson.

-Mais pour toi Granger, pourquoi tu la protèges ?

-Parce que, parce qu'elle est jeune, je peux pas… la laisser seule.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est une mission de l'Ordre, dis-le moi ! Garde !

Un garde entra, Charlotte paraissait ne pas tout comprendre. Hermione laissa quelques larmes couler et un sanglot la fit tousser.

-Ne fais pas ça, elle n'a pas 15 ans, s'il te plait Malefoy, je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

-Dis-moi la vérité !

-Mais je sais pas ce que c'est la vérité ! Cria Hermione en se mettant à pleurer, je me rappelle de rien du tout d'accord, je sais pas pourquoi je me suis attachée à Charlotte, elle est jeune et fragile et je dirais et ferais n'importe quoi mais envoie la pas à ce mec, quoiqu'il fasse !

-Je ne te crois pas Granger. Amène-la à Purcey.

-Non ! Cria Hermione en sautant sur le garde.

Mais Malefoy fut plus rapide, il encercla sa taille pour l'en empêcher. Le garde fit sortir Charlotte et ferma la porte. Hermione hurla, maudissant Malefoy. Il la repoussa durement et elle se cogna au mur.

-Comment oses-tu faire ça à une gamine ? Alors que, tu me faisais rien, je pensais, tu étais différent.

-Je suis pas différent, Granger, mets-toi ça dans le crane.

-T'es pire que tout, dit-elle en pleurant. Je te hais.

-Je m'en fiche. Dis-moi tout avant qu'il ne commence… au premier cri, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Dis-moi ta mission et qui est cette gamine ? Qui est-elle pour toi ?

-Rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dis, je te le promets, Malefoy.

Un cri déchirant retentit de l'autre côté. Hermione reconnu la voix de Charlotte, elle se remit à pleurer avant que la colère ne la reprenne. Elle se rua sur Malefoy et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Ses ongles laissèrent des marques rouges sur sa joue. Il parut surpris, porta sa main à sa joue mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autres. Elle ferma son poing et le frappa de nouveau sur la joue puis sur la poitrine tandis qu'il tentait de la maintenir en place.

-Arrête Granger.

-Arrête de m'appeler Granger, cria-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en continuant à le frapper, je te tuerais, tu es un monstre.

Malefoy réussit enfin à l'immobiliser en bloquant ses poignets contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle tenta de lui donner des coups de pieds mais il reposa son corps sur elle.

-Arrête, grogna-t-il en croisant son regard brillant de haine.

Hermione se sentait perdue, elle avait perdu la bataille. Charlotte devait être en train de souffrir par sa faute et elle n'était pas assez forte physiquement pour faire face à Malefoy. Sa haine avait atteint un niveau abyssal. Aussi, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement fait : elle lui cracha dessus.

-T'es qu'une merde Malefoy.

Vexé, Malefoy la cogna durement contre la paroi du mur, la faisant gémir de douleur. Mais elle soutint son regard, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Aussi, ne sachant d'où venait cette idée, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione se débattit ; pour se venger, il lui mordit la lèvre et se recula.

-T'es pas mieux que moi, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, et bizarrement, cela ne le surprit à peine, elle répondit à son baiser, mettant autant de violence qu'il en mettant, mordant, griffant. D'un coup vif, il déchira sa robe, dévoilant son corps amaigri. Hermione poussa un gémissement tandis qu'il dévorait son cou de baiser. C'était mal, mal. Il fallait qu'elle arrête mais elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et encore moins à penser parce qu'au fond, ça faisait un bien fou de se sentir aussi vivante. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, souhaitant sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle poussa un léger cri quand sa main commença à pétrir son sein, s'attaquant à son téton pour la faire soupirer de plaisir. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, juste des soupirs, des caresses. Hermione sa cambra un peu plus en sentant ses doigts entrer en elle. Si bon, c'était si bon. Elle se laissa totalement entraînée par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Il la jeta sur le lit et monta sur elle. Il croisa brièvement son regard avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, ses lèvres, se seins, plus, bas, toujours plus bas. Ses gémissements de plaisir résonnaient en lui comme une victoire. Il la pénétra durement et elle l'accueillit ; il l'avait toujours senti, c'était une passionnée. Et malgré leur haine mutuelle, le plaisir était là.

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Surprise ! **

**Harry & Lizzie qui concrétisent, Quentin & Hannah toujours aussi chou et de la violence sexy pour Drago & Hermione ! j'attends avec grande impatience vos reviews!**

**Bisous, bisous!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va ! Les séries ont repris et c'est trop bien, ce soir, je matte American Horror Story et je suis trop pressée *_* et y a la nouvelle série avec Tom Felton aussi (Full Circle) et j'ai hâte de la découvrir !**

**Merci pour vos reviews après mon coup de gueule (de dépression plutôt) de la semaine dernière, ça fait du bien de voir que vous êtes là même si le début de ma fic vous laisse parfois perplexe du à ses nombreux personnages. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire et à poster des reviews, la fic est courte donc va assez vite, vous découvrirez vite les réponses à vos questions ! **

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Lisou : merci, en effet le titre est un indice !**

**Clem ; ah merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir de te retrouver et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !**

**Juls : merci ! lol en effet plein de roulage de pelles hihi il faut bien de temps en temps et t'inquiète, je sais qu'on peut toujours tout lire de suite, tes reviews me font bien plaisir !**

**Guest : merci !**

**Nelloo : merci, j'espère que ça t'a plu cette scène inattendue entre Drago & « Ella »**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Hermione frissonna. Son souffle était retombé, son rythme cardiaque avait retrouvé son allure normal et son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner normalement. Aussi, la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de faire la rattrapa et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy, son pire ennemi, un mangemort et, pire, elle avait laissé Charlotte subir un viol alors qu'elle aurait pu la sauver. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy aille jusqu'au bout. Il épargnait les enfants. Charlotte était encore une enfant. Comment allait-t-elle pouvoir se remettre de ça ?

Le bras de Malefoy était sous elle et elle le sentit bouger. Il passa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour tendre.

-Arrête de pleurer, ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque. Tu pleures pour toi ou pour Charlotte?

-T'es horrible.

-Il n'est rien arrivé à Charlotte.

Hermione se redressa, tirant tant bien que mal le drap pour ne pas qu'il voit ses seins nus. Il s'assit également et sourit.

-Te cache pas, j'ai déjà tout vu, dit-il sournoisement en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais elle se détourna et il n'embrassa que sa joue.

-Salaud. Que dis-tu sur Charlotte?

-Elle va bien, soupira-t-il.

-Je l'ai entendu crier.

-Parce que le garde l'a obligé mais je ne suis pas un monstre pour envoyer qui que ce soit à Purcey, surtout pas une gamine.

-Tu... tu m'as fais croire exprès!

-Je voulais te confronter, que tu te découvres.

-Tu as échoué! Tu vois bien que je suis Ella, sinon j'aurais forcément craqué.

Drago haussa les épaules. Granger était bien plus forte qu'il ne l'avait cru, c'était un fait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une gamine, à un enfant. C'était de notoriété. Mais il était sûr qu'elle était quand même Granger et qu'elle le savait parfaitement. Leur partie de jambes en l'air lui avait bizarrement confirmé. Et pourquoi ce serait-elle mis à pleurer? Elle avait eu peur pour Charlotte, certes, mais elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Lui-même aurait du se sentir... autrement que satisfait. C'est la première fois qu'il couchait avec une née-moldue... et finalement, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il y avait pris du plaisir et c'était tout ce qui importait dans ce genre de jeu.

Hermione s'était remise à pleurer, un peu de soulagement qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Charlotte et de dégoût pour elle-même. Elle finit par se lever pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy. Elle s'assit par terre et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots. Elle en avait marre de cette mission, c'était tellement dur de subir tout ça et elle semblait totalement abandonnée. Elle savait que ce serait dur, qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle sorte de là mais six mois ! Et maintenant que Malefoy était là, tout semblait se compliquer. Elle avait tellement besoin de Ron ou d'Harry. Elle aurait aimé être dans leurs bras pour pleurer tout son saoul mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Toute cette horreur lui rappelait les camps de concentration en Allemagne quand Hitler avait décidé d'exterminer les juifs. Dire que Voldemort lui-même avait copié un moldu ! C'en aurait été risible si ce n'était pas aussi fou. Dire que quand elle avait lu des choses sur cette période, sur des femmes qui couchaient avec des Allemands, elle n'avait pas compris. Et la voilà dans une position semblable, couchant avec un homme qui tuait les personnes de son camp, qui était contre tout ce quoi elle croyait. A vomir. Ça lui donnerait des envies de meurtres. Ou pire.

Aussi, elle se releva, se concentra, arrêta de pleurer et se lava brièvement avant de ressortir. Il était toujours là, assis nonchalamment sur le lit en train de lire un journal. Oh, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas lu de journaux. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

-Tu veux lire ? Il y a une nouvelle intéressante dans le journal. Ginny Weasley a été enlevé, on ne sait pas encore si elle est morte ou si elle est torturée. L'un avant l'autre, c'est sûr.

Hermione frémit et le fit passer pour un sanglot. Ginny. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie. Enlevée. Torturée. Son camp avait-il perdu du terrain ?

-Qui est-ce?

Drago la fusilla du regard, elle l'énervait à jouer Ella. Mais si elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer. Elle rougit et balbutia quelques mots :

-Tu m'as déchiré... ce que je portais.

-T'en as plus besoin ici, s'amusa-t-il, moqueur en lui caressant la joue.

Elle se détourna pour ne plus sentir le contact de sa main sur elle. Dire qu'elle l'avait quémandé un peu plus tôt.

-Arrête ! Demanda-t-elle en le repoussant mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il l'accula contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire, voyant bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger mais ne répondit rien, se retint de montrer quelques émotions que ce soit. Cela le fit rire et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches encore recouvertes du drap. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche. Là encore aucune réaction ; Drago tira sur le drap qui tomba. Hermione tenta de le repousser.

-Arrête, grogna Malefoy.

-Tu vas pas t'abaisser à coucher avec une moldue, si ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Je crois qu'on a tous les deux perdus notre dignité là dessus, chuchota-t-il, n'en fais pas une lutte à chaque fois.

-Chaque fois ! Tu crois pas que, qu'on, jamais !

Drago sourit, de son sourire qui la faisait rager et il l'embrassa. Honteuse, Hermione sentit une pointe de désir naître en elle et elle finit par lâcher prise et l'embrassa en retour, faisant grogner Malefoy de satisfaction.

.

Ron longeait les couloirs aussi vite que possible, encore agacé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère. Comme si la disparition de Ginny ne l'affectait pas, lui aussi. Elle était sa sœur, sa petite sœur. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais cette dernière année, ayant perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, il s'en était encore plus rapproché. Elle lui manquait et il n'osait s'imaginer tout ce qu'elle devait subir en ce moment. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Leurs agents doubles, ces incapables, n'avaient pas encore réussi à la localiser. De plus, une des petites avait disparu on ne sait où. Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante, partant à sa recherche tous les jours. Ron s'était presque retenu de ne pas lui dire "je vous l'avais bien dis", par respect pour le corps calciné qu'ils avaient trouvé. Pour la première fois, Ron s'était rendu compte que Rogue aussi avait des sentiments et que ces deux personnes comptaient énormément pour lui. Aussi, il n'avait rien dis et mis une équipe sur Salvia. Qu'il en voulait à Dumbledore d'être parti avant de leur avoir donner toutes les réponses. Harry et Hermione pouvaient trouver ça intellectuellement intéressant, n'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de savoir pourquoi il fallait les protéger et comment les sauver?

Il rentra dans le cachot et repéra Pansy qui travaillait sur une potion. D'un geste, il vira Lilas et Gabin qui étaient avec elle. Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Il la regarda faire une minute avant de lui parler :

-Tu as une minute ?

-Tu m'as encore obligé en m'envoyant Gabin, grogna-t-elle.

-Il nous faut de l'aide. Ecoute, je voulais te parler de Daphné.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que je m'inquiète et l'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle était revenue et qu'elle avait remarqué de nombreuses marques. Parkinson, tu penses à quoi ?

-A tes putains de potion ! Rugit-elle.

-Oh alors si je t'enlève des potions, tu peux me promettre qu'elle ne recommencera pas. Non, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence. Elle est malade...

-Elle n'est pas malade ! Elle a... quelques problèmes!

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est une maladie, il faut qu'elle se fasse soigner, il ne faut plus qu'elle s'occupe des enfants.

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! Elle tient beaucoup à eux et ce sont des bébés, ils se rendent pas compte...

-Ce ne sont pas tous des bébés et certains comprennent très bien ! Et si elle les met en danger?

-Elle les mettra pas en...

-Tu ne peux pas le promettre, ni toujours la protéger.

-C'est mon amie!

- Alors sauve-la. La victimiser comme tu fais ne l'aidera pas.

-Parce que TOI tu sais ce qu'il faut faire peut être ! Monsieur je sais tout, tu l'es devenu, ce que tu exécrais sur ta copine!

-Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir.

-oh si, tu te prends pour un grand maintenant que tu es un membre de l'ordre, tu décides de tout, t'as pas le droit!

-J'ai tous les droits ! Cria Ron en se rapprochant d'elle. Tous ! Je dirige l'Ordre, je dois faire attention à tout le monde, ce n'est pas juste m'occuper de deux potions et trois gosses ! Essaie de comprendre un peu !

-Parce que je comprends rien ? Je me fous de l'ordre, tu m'entends ? Pas de Daphné !

-Ca j'ai bien compris mais je m'en fiche de toi, tu feras ce que je te dis un point c'est tout!

-Non mais tu rêves! Hurla Pansy en le poussant, tu crois que je suis à ta botte comme les autres?

-T'es là pourtant, pour qu'on prenne soin de toi pour que tu n'es rien à t'occuper dans cette guerre, lâcha-t-il.

Pansy voulut le gifler mais il avait de bons réflexes et il lui tordit violemment le poignet avant de l'embrasser. De surprise, Pansy ouvrit la bouche et il ne se gêna pas pour faire glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle voulut le repousser mais ses mains comme tout son corps ne semblaient plus lui obéir du tout. Elle se vit se coller à lui, passant une main autour de son cou comme pour se couler en lui, elle répondit avec passion à son baiser. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rapports rapprochés avec un homme qu'elle sentait tout son corps prêt à tout prendre. Ils finirent par se reculer, essoufflés. Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma. Que dire? Ron se recula, un peu gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit ses esprits.

-Ce que j'étais aussi venue te dire, reprit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, je sais qu'il ne faut pas lui enlever les enfants et ne rien lui donner; donc je pensais faire garder les enfants par quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune, j'ai une jeune qui n'est pas en capacité d'aller sur le terrain, elle les gardera et Daphné pourrait faire autre chose.

-Autre chose ?

-Oui, j'ai pensé à deux choses. Soit à l'infirmerie, comme ça elle pourra aider l'infirmière et se faire surveiller, soit plus dans l'administration ; on a besoin de quelqu'un pour classer. Elle sera assistée d'une jeune qui a déjà commencé et que je surveille de près pour une raison ; elles se surveilleront mutuellement. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je pensais lui proposer mais puisque tu es son amie, expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur ce dernier mot, je voulais ton avis. Ou que tu lui proposes.

Pansy en resta bouchée. Elle se serait écoutée, elle l'aurait giflé. Pour l'avoir mis en colère, pour l'avoir embrasser puis pour lui dire ce genre de choses d'une extrême gentillesse à l'égard de Daphné.

-Propose-lui toi même. J'hésite. L'infirmière est plus qualifiée que ta gamine mais y a plus de risques...

-Elle en est à ce stade ? Que tu ne veuilles pas qu'elle soit avec des objets coupants.

Pansy haussa les épaules, se refusant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas incriminer son amie.

-Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de partager ça toute seule. Je le sais, l'infirmière...

-Pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur Weasley ? Lâcha alors Pansy. Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à nous, on est des Serpentard, fière de l'être et qui sommes assez lâches pour nous faire protéger par le camp adverse de nos familles. Alors quoi ?

-Alors rien. Je protège tout le monde. J'ai connu quelqu'un... qui avait ce problème, admit-il enfin. Une cousine.

-Et?

-Elle en est morte. Sorcier ou pas, quand tu te vides de ton sang, à un moment donné, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je vais aller lui proposer.

-Lui fais pas de mal.

Ron croisa le regard toujours troublé de Parkinson, hocha la tête et sortit du cachot où les deux jeunes attendaient toujours. Il les ignora, pensant qu'il était mal parti pour ne pas faire souffrir Daphné... Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué avec ces deux anciennes serpentard?

.

Frustré, il la regardait faire. Il aurait pu détourner le regard mais il devait avoir un côté un peu maso après tout. Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès pourtant. Tout ça pour l'embêter. Une vraie gamine. Et lui tombait dedans comme un ado boutonneux. Après leur soirée, le dimanche avait été glacial. Il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille. Un peu. Elle avait un copain, ok. Et alors ? C'était un moldu en plus. Il était injuste, il le savait mais il l'aimait bien et cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune gêne à embrasser un autre que lui, sachant qu'il était là, qu'il l'attendait. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi longue après les cours. Il rageait. Enfin, elle se détacha de lui, lui lança un sourire ravageur et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. Il vit son "copain" la regarder partir, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Il lui aurait bien lancé un sort de pustules, mais cela aurait été puéril et il ne voulait pas s'aligner sur son comportement. Il la rejoignit comme d'habitude.

-Bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il, nonchalant.

-Oui, dit-elle, visiblement étonnée. Toi ?

-J'ai eu un beau spectacle, s'amusa-t-il et il vit ses lèvres se pincer. T'essaie de me rendre jaloux ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais de faire une chose pareille.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais. Il faudrait que tu sois plus convaincante.

Hannah s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, définitivement en colère maintenant. Qu'il l'énervait à toujours tout savoir. Qu'allait-il encore lui sortir?

-Convaincante ? Reprit-elle. C'est-à-dire?

-Les joues rouges, le souffle court, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, des yeux un peu troubles. Qui montre que le baiser a VRAIMENT eu un impact. Comme samedi.

-Comm, comment oses-tu ? Cria Hannah avant de reprendre la route, humiliée.

Quentin s'en voulut d'être allé aussi loin, il la rattrapa sans peine et lui prit le poignet pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Excuse-moi. T'as voulu me rendre jaloux et ça a marché, t'es contente?

Hannah croisa son regard, il paraissait sincère et il avait raison. Il semblait tellement indifférent le dimanche qu'elle avait voulu se venger. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant. Avec Simon, c'était simple et sans passion. Elle avait cru sa relation passionnée mais c'était avant de rencontrer Quentin. Samedi soir, avec Quentin, ça l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Elle baissa le regard, gênée.

-Je devrais pas te dire ça, reprit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, tu es une mission pour moi... tu es plus mais... si Ron l'apprend...

-Ron?

-Mon supérieur si tu veux aller par là.

-Il pourrait te faire quoi ?

-Me mettre dans des missions de merde à mon retour, m'engueuler.

-Le dire à tes parents?

Elle le sentit se tendre alors qu'il avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

-Mes parents... ils sont morts.

-Oh pardon Quentin!

-Tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Comment?

-Comme pour tout le monde, par Tu-sais-qui et ses sbires...

-Non, justement, je ne sais pas qui, dit-elle tristement. Mes parents aussi...

-Probablement, mais je ne connais pas tes parents.

-Tu me le dirais si tu les connaissais?

-Que je les connais, oui, mais pas plus. Je suis désolé.

Hannah haussa les épaules et ils ne dirent plus rien. Quentin avait lâché la main d'Hannah pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la grand-mère ; il ne faudrait pas que ça revienne aux oreilles de Ron même s'il était prêt à se défendre...

.

Les choses s'étaient calmées chez Scorpius. Salvia avait préparé un bon dîner. Il trouvait ça assez plaisant d'avoir quelqu'un quand il rentrait chez lui, il se sentait moins seul. Elle était de bonne compagnie, l'écoutait parler des voyages qu'il avait faits. La guerre était un peu un sujet tabou. Scorpius commençait à s'inquiéter. Il semblait qu'elle voulait être du bon côté mais l'était-elle et accepterait-elle que lui soit du "mauvais" côté. Après une courte mission, il était revenu chez lui et était là depuis deux jours. Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Sa mère ne dirait rien ; elle ne disait jamais rien mais si jamais son père passait... Il se changeait dans sa chambre quand Salvia rentra brusquement :

-Oh pardon, je voulais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Scorpius se retourna et enfila un pull.

-C'est un tatouage? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. Montre.

-Non.

Le ton était abrupt et Salvia en fut surprise. Il détourna le regard et sortit de la chambre. Elle le suivi, étonnée.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire voir?

-Tu sais quoi de la guerre, Salvia ? demanda-t-il brusquement après quelques minutes de silence. Concrètement.

-Il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il répand la misère, il veut tuer ceux qu'ils jugent inférieurs, ceux qui sont nés sans pouvoir magique, ceux qui sont nés dans des familles sans pouvoir magique... Et il y a l'Ordre. Qui le combat.

-Dont toi.

-Oui.

-Tu sais que rien que le fait que tu l'appelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres... ce ne sont que ces partisans qui l'appellent comme ça. Par contre, tu n'utilises même pas le terme "moldu".

-Et alors?

-Et alors, j'aimerais savoir qui est ton père.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

-Pas entièrement. Je... imagine qu'il soit de l'autre côté, ce...

-Quoi, ce que je te ferais ? Je l'aurais déjà fait, Salvia. Et si c'était un agent double?

-Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il fait. Il venait pour les po...

-Les quoi ? Les potions?

-Arrête, je veux plus en parler!

-Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu me demandes pas de quel côté je suis?

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

-parce que tu es naïve, Salvia! Cria-t-il soudain en relevant son pull pour montrer son tatouage.

Salvia grimaça. Pas très joli.

-Alors tu es du côté du Seigneur... comment ils l'appellent les autres?

-Ils l'appellent pas, ils le craignent trop, cracha-t-il. Ils disent tu-sais-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Surtout que son nom est tabou maintenant pour ceux qui osent... Et oui, je suis de son côté.

-Alors tu tues des gens?

-Parce que tu crois que l'Ordre ne tue personne?

-Mais toi, tu tues des gens parce que tu penses qu'ils te sont inférieurs, par pour te défendre ou défendre les plus faibles.

-Déçue, chérie?

-M'appelle pas chérie. Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Allons-y, soupira Scorpius en s'asseyant, presque triste de l'avoir déçue.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ce côté?

-Choisis ? Parce que tu crois qu'on peut choisir quand tu nais dans une famille de mangemorts? J'avais 7 ans quand il est revenu, j'ai été enrôlé de force, je n'avais aucun choix à faire. Celui qui dit qu'on a toujours le choix, il rêve!

-Tu... tu n'as pas l'air... si tu avais le choix, tu ferais quoi ?

-Je resterais ici, toujours. Mais... la solitude, ça me fait peur et je tiens énormément à ma mère. Et mon frère...

-T'as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

-Surement. Pas du sort mortel mais par des sorts détournés, je suppose.

-Pourquoi pas par sort mortel?

-Ca déchire l'âme, apparemment, et je tiens particulièrement à la mienne.

Salvia se leva soudain et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont inférieurs à toi les moldus?

-Je sais pas, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que c'est... c'est débile tout ça.

-Alors arrête.

-C'est pas aussi simple.

-Un jour, il sera trop tard.

-Trop tard pour quoi ?

-Pour vivre ta vie. Pour... être fier de ce que tu es.

-T'es fière de ce que tu es, toi ?

-Oui, j'aide les gens avec mes potions.

-C'est ton père qui te l'a dit. Si ça se trouve, ça sert de poisons.

-Non. Ce sont des potions médicinales. Je m'en sers sur moi selon pourquoi c'est fait. Et j'ai travaillé à partir de livres. Les livres ne mentent pas.

Soudain, la main de Salvia se posa sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il croisa brièvement son regard noir avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Elle posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes mais son cœur tremblota légèrement. Elle se recula et sourit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable, murmura-t-elle.

Scorpius passa une main derrière son dos pour l'étreindre, étreinte à laquelle elle répondit avec ferveur. Elle avait toujours été proche de sa mère et une certaine tendresse lui manquait. Même si ça n'avait rien à voir. Scorpius, et bien c'était Scorpius, elle l'attendait avec impatience, elle aimait l'écouter parler, et rien que quand il la regardait, cela lui coupait le souffle. Elle frémit quand sa bouche embrassa son épaule.

-T'as quel âge déjà ? Murmura-t-il.

-J'aurais 16 ans le 28 mai.

Scorpius se redressa brusquement.

-Le 28 mai ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je, je suis aussi né le 28 mai.

.

La nuit était presque finie et Harry était déjà réveillé, perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de dormir. Quelque chose le préoccupait. En fait, plein de choses le préoccupaient. Mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Lizzie, allongée, endormie à côté de lui. Et il ne cessait de penser à quel point il était heureux avec elle et à quel point il culpabilisait pour ça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose pour une femme, elle le faisait totalement vibrer de l'intérieur. Avec elle, tout était possible. Avec elle, il était heureux, tout simplement. Depuis leur premier baiser, trois semaines étaient passées et alors qu'ici, une seconde lui paraissait des années, aujourd'hui, cela passait à une vitesse folle. Il voyait le temps passé et il n'avait rien découvert qui pourrait l'aider. Rien. Il allait devoir s'y mettre réellement pourtant.

-Tu réfléchis encore, murmura soudain Lizzie, endormie.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Ca me réveille tellement tu penses fort, se moqua-t-elle se redressant un peu. A quoi tu penses?

-A quel point tu me rends heureux.

-Aouch.

-quoi ?

-C'est tellement... tellement beau et touchant que ça en fait mal, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Quelle heure?

-5h.

-Je te déteste. On a cours à 8h en plus.

-Dors encore un peu, je me lève moi.

Harry se releva, embrassant l'épaule dénudée de Lizzie. Elle se rendormit aussi sec et lui, alla travailler sur la prophétie qu'ils avaient choisie. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Qui étaient ses gens à protéger ? Serait-ce ce qu'il cherchait ? Il devait savoir d'où provenait sa prophétie.

L'heure pour Lizzie de se lever était arrivé, Harry alla la chercher et la découvrit debout, encore un peu endormie, essayant d'ouvrir une commode. SA commode, là où il cachait tous ses objets magiques, quelques potions, quelques lettres… il jeta un œil à la batte de baseball qui contenait sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je, je cherchais une serviette. Pourquoi ce tiroir est bloqué ?

-Des choses personnelles.

-Tu me caches des choses ? Murmura Lizzie d'une voix sensuelle en s'approchant de lui, câline.

-Mais non, juste quelques babioles que… bref, on va devoir aller en cours.

-Ok.

Lizzie prit le chemin de la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner rapide. Le cœur battant, Harry resta dans la chambre et vérifia que le tiroir fermait toujours. Un peu inquiet, il retrouva Lizzie qui paraissait déjà tout avoir oublié de l'incident. Soulagé, il la suivit en cours. Après celui-ci, il laissa partir Lizzie et alla voir son professeur. Il lui parla de la prophétie qu'il avait choisie :

-Oh, très bon choix.

-Il vient de quel recueil ? Parce qu'elle semble faire référence à autre chose et j'aurais aimé creuser un peu plus.

-Ca se voit que vous êtes un passionné M. Smith, c'est un recueil à moi qui a été très peu publié en fait, j'ai visité une île en Angleterre, très peu visité et j'ai trouvé de nombreuses légendes, histoires. Tenez, je l'ai là, toujours avec moi, il a été très peu publié mais j'en suis très fière. Rendez-le-moi quand vous l'aurez fini.

-Merci beaucoup !

Ils parlèrent encore un moment puis Harry rangea précautionneusement le livre avant de sortir, le cœur battant. Il avait une bonne appréhension, la réponse était peut-être là.

.

Ginny se réveillait d'une phase d'inconscience quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était mouillée. Aucun mal à se rappeler qu'elle était encore prisonnière de Voldemort. La douleur était trop intense, le froid trop mordant. Et elle était toute mouillée. Pourquoi ? Elle n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir qui était entré, pourtant il était rare que quelqu'un interrompe son tortionnaire. Elle n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Seules les larmes continuaient de couler, seules, sans aucun sanglot. C'était peut-être bientôt la fin et elle l'accepterait avec soulagement.

Puis elle reconnut la voix et des larmes se mirent à couler.

-Elle est là depuis quand, demandait cette voix.

-Six semaines.

-Six semaines!

Six semaines qu'elle était là ! Sa famille devait la croire morte maintenant...

-Et oui; plus robuste que les autres. C'est une sang-pur après tout, dommage que ce soit une traître à son sang.

-Je vais m'en occuper.

Oh oui.

-Elle est à moi.

-Non, elle est au Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant, elle est à moi.

-Quoi t'en pinces pour elle?

-Non mais elle pour moi, depuis Poudlard.

-Comment tu le sais? Waouh, t'as couché avec elle? c'est sûr que c'était une chaude à Poudlard.

-Je l'emmène chez moi.

-Carrément?

-Le Maître m'a autorisé à en faire ce que j'en voulais. On sait bien qu'elle dira rien et qu'ils ont déjà du tout changé de ce qu'elle connaissait. Mais la connaissant, je connais encore quelques trucs pour la faire craquer sur Potter.

-Potter, il est pas à l'article de la mort, lui ?

-C'est ce qui se dit mais le Maître et je suis bien d'accord avec lui, n'y croit pas.

-Ta mère a eu ses visions.

-Hum.

-Bon, je te la laisse, une nouvelle vient d'arriver, une jolie petite blonde, je préfère qu'au rouquine.

Si elle en avait eu le courage, Ginny aurait sourit ; elle se contenta de pleurer. Elle se sentit prendre dans ses bras et transplaner. Etait-elle enfin sauvée? Elle fut déposer délicatement sur un lit et elle sentit quelqu'un s'y asseoir, passant une main rassurante sur son visage.

-Ne crois pas que ça va être une partie de plaisir parce que tu es avec moi maintenant, dit la voix, bien plus froide que celle qu'elle avait connue.

L'espoir tomba en flèche. Il n'était pas là pour la sauver. Il était là pour se venger.

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur la réaction d'Hermione, Ron et Pansy qui se lâchent un peu plus (youpi), Hannah qui veut rentre jalouse Quentin (sont trop choux ces deux là nan ?) et un mystérieux individu qui prend la relève pour Ginny ... des idées?**

**Bonne semaine à vous ! Bisous bisous!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Certaines sont en vacances demain ? Si c'est le cas, bonnes vacances à vous !**

**Didi : merci beaucoup, ta review est super gentille, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !**

**Juls : merci ! En effet, Ron en serait pas très content de voir où est Salvia. Mais pour l'instant, elle est bien cachée ! Pour Rogue… et bien on le sait, je l'ai dis au début, elle croit que c'est son père puis découvre que c'est son oncle x D Oui il y aura des scènes entre les 2 frères. J'espère qu'elles te plairont ! Bises !**

**AnonymousReader: c'est surement l'un ou l'autre oui, merci !**

**Tiff : merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Ginny, la réponse dans ce chapitre… Quant à Hermione, elle est vraiment très forte alors elle tiendra le maximum !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Malefoy avait fini par la laisser partir. Hermione était habitée par des émotions paradoxales. Humiliée, elle retenait ses larmes. Elle avait honte d'avoir couché avec lui, son pire ennemi, un mangemort. Et pourtant, ces quelques moments de plaisir l'avaient réveillée. Elle rentra dans son baraquement, accompagnée d'un garde. Aussitôt entrée, Charlotte lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça.

-Oh pardon, il m'a obligé à crier mais on ne m'a rien fait!

-Chut, je sais, dit doucement Hermione en l'amenant dans un coin de la pièce, là où elle dormait. Parle moins fort.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas confiance.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait. Ca va ? Reprit-elle en passant une main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Oui, il m'a ordonné de crier, j'ai tenté de refuser mais...

-Tu as bien fait. Il a fini par me le dire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Charlotte haussa la tête, sceptique. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Ella n'avait que dix ans de plus qu'elle mais elle semblait avoir le comportement d'une mère.

-Ce qu'il a dit, c'est vrai ?

Hermione croisa le regard bleu de Charlotte. Elle aurait aimé tout lui dire, elle en avait envie mais elle ne devait pas. Pas avant de l'avoir sortie de là. Cela n'apporterait que trop de questions pour Charlotte, de complications pour elle.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

-Tu mens, souffla Charlotte

-Fais-moi confiance.

Charlotte hocha la tête. Oui, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle faisait 100% confiance à Ella. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle l'avait pris sous son aile et Charlotte se sentait beaucoup moins seule. Depuis plus d'un an et demi qu'elle était là, depuis la disparition de sa mère... Charlotte retint ses larmes. Elle avait promis à sa mère d'être forte, elle le serait. Ella la serra brièvement dans ses bras et Charlotte en profita. Elle n'avait pas encore quinze ans elle avait encore besoin de tendresse.

.

Elle ne le revit qu'une semaine plus tard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de coupure aussi grande et Hermione n'avait su si elle était contente ou vexée. L'un des gardes l'amena dans sa chambre où il semblait travailler sur un dossier. Il ne la regarda même pas et elle s'affala sur "son" fauteuil. Sur la table à côté, était posé un journal. Hermione regarda rapidement Malefoy qui n'avait pas levé les yeux et prit le journal pour le lire. Que de nouvelles ! C'était un journal indépendant qui essayait de couvrir les deux côtés. Une liste de mort. Elle en reconnut certains, personne d'assez proche pour qu'elle en pleure. Elle le reposa rapidement, rien qui ne lui apprenne quoi que ce soit. La situation était la même que quand elle était partie, rien ne bougeait. Finalement, sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'endormit.

Drago en profita alors pour la regarder. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il voulait découvrir la raison de sa présence ici. Il la connaissait désormais : Charlotte. Et il n'était pas bête. Elle était rousse, c'était surement une Weasley. Il devrait la livrer maintenant mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette guerre s'enfonçait dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas ? Parce qu'il l'avait connu ?

Et maintenant qu'il avait couché avec elle, il n'arrivait plus à se la sortir de la tête. Ses courbes féminines, ses yeux si familiers, si étincelants. Et il aimait la vulnérabilité qui dégageait d'elle quand elle était Ella, celle que Granger refusait de montrer la plupart du temps. Elle se réveilla et croisa son regard, rougit un peu. Ca, il avait toujours réussi à la faire rougir. De gêne, de colère. De désir la semaine passée.

-Bien dormi ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Oui, grommela-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous son regard impénétrable.

-Viens.

Hermione hésita. Qu'aurait fait Ella ? Le regard de Drago se durcit et elle finit par se lever et s'approcher de lui, un peu. Il dut tendre la main pour prendre son bras et la rapprocher violemment de lui. Elle dut baisser la tête pour le regarder, lui qui était toujours assis. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses mais Ella était plus timide, elle devait tenir son rôle même si c'était de plus en plus difficile face à lui. Il la sonda du regard, la faisant détourner le regard. Il se leva finalement et ses mains frôlèrent ses hanches. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il la rapprocha de lui. Drago souriait, il aimait la voir si mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de voir les rouages de son cerveau marcher à toute allure pour réfléchir, pour savoir que faire. Etre la douce Ella ou la rageuse Hermione ?

Hermione finit par poser les mains sur son torse pour le repousser légèrement, levant vers lui un visage interrogateur. Il baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la joue, puis dans le cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Souffla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Ella n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille.

-Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière m'a beaucoup plu, susurra-t-il.

-Tu, je, tu peux pas m'obliger, bafouilla-t-elle, les joues rouges.

-Je ne t'ai pas obligé la semaine dernière, se moqua-t-il.

-Je, c'était une erreur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je, je ne t'aime pas, tu es méchant.

-Si j'étais si méchant, dit-il en reprenant son terme enfantin, je t'aurais depuis longtemps envoyé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

-Telle est la question, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue de sa main. Peu importe. Ella ne se préoccuperait pas de ce genre de chose.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, énervée. Ce qu'il était agaçant ! Dès qu'elle croyait avoir le vent en sa faveur, il le détournait. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, sourire ô combien énervant puisque c'était un sourire vainqueur. Il croyait pouvoir avoir le dessus sur elle. Mais non! Il reprit sa tentative de séduction mais elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois. Elle pouvait voir que cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement mais elle n'allait pas succomber une deuxième fois. Non. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Aucune ? Vraiment ? Lui souffla une petite voix qu'elle s'empressa d'éteindre.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Brusquement, il la poussa contre le mur pour la bloquer. Il eut le temps de voir du désir dans son regard avant qu'elle ne le cache. Il souleva sa robe et lui caressa les cuisses en se pressant contre elle, continuant son balai de baiser dans son cou. Elle tenta de ne pas réagir mais quand il l'embrassa sur la bouche, ça se révéla difficile.

- Laisse-toi aller, Granger, murmura-t-il.

-Ella, tenta-t-elle.

-Comme tu voudras, accepta-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Quelque chose se brisa en Hermione et elle passa de nouveaux ses bras autour de son cou pour l'accueillir plus près d'elle, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains quittèrent vite son cou pour passer sous sa chemise. Surpris, Malefoy laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et se pressa un peu plus sur elle. Hermione se cambra quand la bouche de Drago quitta ses lèvres pour dériver vers son cou puis, plus bas, vers ses seins. Une once de raison essaya tant bien que mal de la raisonner, en vain. Les sensations étaient trop bonnes, la bouche de Drago trop joueuse. Beaucoup trop.

.

Un peu hésitante, Salvia sortit de sa chambre, bien que cela fasse plus d'une heure qu'elle soit réveillée. Après ce léger baiser et quelques confidences échangées, elle était allée se coucher, un peu honteuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Une impulsion débile. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'elle était impulsive et rien ne sortait de ça. Scorpius, bien que gentil à son égard, avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, déjà presque un homme alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine, il devait en avoir plein de "copines". Elle s'avança dans la cuisine où il était en train de préparer tant bien que mal le petit déjeuner. En la voyant, il lui sourit de son sourire habituel, un peu moqueur. Elle se sentit rougir et espéra qu'il ne le remarque pas. Puis, elle le vit essayer de retourner une crêpe et éclata de rire devant la chute.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela-t-il, j'essayais de te faire plaisir, c'est toujours toi qui cuisines.

-C'est adorable, merci.

-On dit pas à un mec que ce qu'il fait est adorable.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? Il faut envoyer plus haut, regarde.

Salvia lui montra et les fit finalement toutes, Scorpius ne voyant pas l'utilité d'apprendre puisqu'elle était là. Il la regarda faire, manger sans qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Lui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi à cause de ça alors qu'elle semblait fraîche et sereine. C'était bien les filles ça, de mettre une idée dans leur tête et de les laisser se dépatouiller avec ça. Pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé? Il essayait de se dire que ça n'avait aucune importance. Salvia était plus qu'innocente - bien loin de ses copines, amies ou collègues. Elle n'avait connu que ses parents, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec les autres. Mais ce baiser si léger fut-il l'avait remué. Et maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Bon, ce n'était pas que depuis ce baiser. Depuis quelques temps, il se laissait à imaginer une vie reclus seul avec elle. Ce serait si simple de ne plus partir, elle était drôle, intelligente, incroyablement jolie. Il se sentait fortement attiré par elle, mais pas que physiquement, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Comme leur anniversaire qui tombait le même jour. Ce jour là, il se sentait toujours tiraillé par quelque chose et il n'avait jamais compris. Serait-ce Salvia ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

-J'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'apprendre à chasser un peu au cas où je ne reviens pas pendant quelques temps.

-Oh. Tuer des animaux ? Je sais pas... je pourrais aller dans le monde moldu acheter des choses, j'y suis déjà allée avec maman.

-On n'a pas d'argent. enfin pas moldu et je peux pas aller en échanger.

-J'en avais moi.. tu crois que je pourrais retourner chez moi.

-Hors de question ! Si tu es aussi importante, ils auront laissé quelqu'un en planque au cas où.

-Mais...

-Non, je te l'interdis, Salvia.

-Tu... me l'interdis ? Tu crois que tu peux m'interdire quelque chose?

-Oui, tu es chez moi, je suis majeur, pas toi. Ecoute, reprit-il en s'adoucissant en voyant les yeux de Salvia lancer des éclairs. Je veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, ok ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose... le sacrifice de ta mère aurait servi à rien. Boude pas.

-Je boude pas, tenta Salvia, à la fois vexée et triste. Je suis bonne à rien. Importante pour quoi si je suis coincée ici ?

-Tu veux partir? Demanda Scorpius, choqué.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je, je suis bien ici avec toi mais quel est le but de tout ça ? Je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie enfermée pour... pour me protéger et mourir sans avoir rien fait ? J'ai juste besoin de me sentir utile à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, tu comprends ? De faire des choses biens. Pour savoir pourquoi j'ai vécu.

-Je vois, fit Scorpius d'une voix blanche.

-Ca ne remet rien en cause de ce qu'il y a... entre nous.

-Il n'y a rien entre nous Salvia, dit-il méchamment, le cœur serré. Je dois y aller.

-Mais...

Salvia ne put rien ajouter, il avait déjà transplané. Elle se mit à pleurer et, de colère, elle envoya balancer une lampe et quelques livres qui traînaient Quel imbécile! Mais lui ou elle ? Elle n'avait que voulu lui faire part de ses sentiments, de l'espoir qu'elle nourrissait pour sa vie et lui, il prenait tout ça personnellement comme si elle ne voulait pas de lui alors que c'était tout le contraire. Abruti ! Et si elle avait envie de sortir, elle le ferait. Elle sortie hors de la maison, furieuse, goûtant l'air sur son visage, chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement. Mais à la limite de la maison, elle s'arrêta.

-Tu parles d'un courage, Salvia, grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant non loin de la limite. Pas fichue de lui désobéir. Tu n'aurais été que ça, une fille obéissante!

Elle entendit soudain du bruit et elle sauta sur ses jambes, prêt à détaler, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne risquait rien ici. Scorpius l'avait protégée. Elle vit alors deux hommes apparaître devant elle. Elle retint son souffle mais ils ne la virent pas.

-Etonnant, non ? Disait l'un, on se demande ce que Malefoy fait toujours là bas.

-Une fille si tu veux mon avis. J'irais bien y faire un tour pour voir.

-Ouais, moi je déteste aller là-bas, c'est morbide tous ses gens enfermés, même si ce sont des sang de bourbe ou des moldus et qu'ils le méritent.

-Ouais, certains y vont pour se détendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Malefoy n'est pas ce genre là pourtant. Tu sais comment il est, on n'attaque pas de gens faibles ! Pff. Et puis coucher avec quelqu'un de sang inférieur, il ne le ferait jamais. Les Malefoy sont fiers comme des hypogriffes.

-J'irais y faire un tour quand on arrêtera de chercher cette maudite gamine!

-Tu me diras!

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la forêt et Salvia reprit sa respiration. Scorpius avait raison, on la cherchait toujours. Et de qui parlait-il ? Du père, de Scorpius ou de son frère ?

.

Ron soupira quand on frappa à son bureau. Il venait de se réserver cinq minutes de solitude et de méditation après des heures de réunion. Il avait besoin de ses cinq minutes. Il pourrait toujours faire semblant de ne pas être là… mais ça aurait été contraire à ce qu'il était devenu, malheureusement.

-Oui ? S'entendit-il dire.

Une masse blonde passa la tête dans la porte. Daphné lui sourit timidement et entra.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, entre. Je faisais une pause. Je…

-Ron !

Un jeune entra dans son bureau, s'arrêtant, hésitant en voyant Daphne sur le pas de la porte.

-Désolé.

-Qu'y a –t-il ?

-C'est Max, il est revenu !

Le jeune garçon reparti et Ron se leva et s'arrêta devant Daphné dont le regard s'était voilé.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller… mais on se voit plus tard ? Ce soir… on pourrait manger ensemble ?

-Oui ?

-Je fais de mon mieux ! Lui promit-il avant de s'en aller, inquiet de cette lueur dans son regard.

Aussi, alors qu'il descendait en direction de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta près d'une fillette qu'il savait dans le groupe de Parkinson pour lui demander de lui transmettre un message. Celle-ci, dès qu'elle le reçut, quitta le cachot et alla trouver sa meilleure amie. Elle était vraiment en colère. Ce Weasley allait la faire replonger s'il ne se décidait pas à être franc avec elle.

Néanmoins, elle appréciait l'attention d'être aller la prévenir. Pansy retrouva donc Daphné dans leur chambre.

-Tu n'es pas au boulot ? Demanda nonchalamment Pansy en entrant.

-Non, je faisais une pause. Et toi ?

-Je me suis renversée une fiole sur moi, je voulais me changer. Ca va pas?

-Si... je mange avec Ron ce soir normalement.

-Cool.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse, Pansy.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Osa Pansy, mal à l'aise en se rappelant le baiser échangé avec le rouquin.

-Si, ça semble fou, je sais, mais je sais ce que je ressens. Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ?

Pansy ne répondit pas de suite, pesant ses mots. Bien sûr, elle voulait que son amie soit heureuse, amoureuse... mais est-ce que Weasley était prêt à prendre soin d'elle comme il le fallait?

-Si, bien sûr, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

-Ne t'inquiète pas sans cesse pour moi.

-Je n'y peux rien, je suis bien obligée, lâcha Pansy un peu sèchement. On retourne au boulot?

Daphné acquiesça et la suivit, un peu frustrée. Elle soupçonnait Ron d'avoir fait appeler Pansy et elle trouvait ça adorable mais ils ne comprenaient ni l'un ni l'autre ce besoin qu'elle avait de se faire du bien ; ils voyaient ça de façon tellement négatif, comment leur expliquer que ça lui permettait d'aller mieux ? Elle fit en sorte de finir plus tôt pour se réfugier dans les toilettes désertes du deuxième étage. Avec sa baguette, elle commença par le poignet droit, gémissant à la fois de douleur et d'un plaisir qui ne se réveillait qu'ainsi. Le sang goutta sur le sol et elle refit la même entaille un peu au dessus. C'était presque meilleur que le sexe et elle se rappelait avec délice les moments passés avec Samuel où ils liaient les deux. Ah son amour avait maintenant disparu à la solde de Lord Voldemort. Peut-être réussirait-elle à convaincre Ron de se prêter au jeu ? Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle tombait dans l'inconscience. Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard, se guérit rapidement, lança un sort d'illusion sur ses poignets et courut à sa chambre pour se changer pour sa soirée avec Ron.

Après son après-midi dans les cachots, Pansy était revenue dans sa chambre, s'attendant à voir Daphné soit en train de se préparer, soit pire en train de se faire du mal. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Pansy alla voir à son nouveau travail mais elle y était partie depuis une bonne heure. Paniquée, elle chercha là où elle put. Cet abruti de Weasley ! Elle le détestait, il allait lui faire du mal et Pansy ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand elle le vit dans le hall, elle se rua vers lui.

-Où est Daphné?

Il cligna des yeux, un peu surprise de son intervention.

-Une seconde Parkinson, dit-il en s'écartant avec son interlocuteur.

-Non, tout de suite, je ne la trouve plus, je veux savoir où elle est, tu ne...

Ron la prit violemment par le bras pour la repousser.

-Laisse-moi une minute, bordel, je parle avec quelqu'un là. C'est urgent...

-Daph...

-Plus tu me retardes, plus ce sera long !

Il la repoussa durement avant de reprendre sa conversation avec un des membres les plus importants de l'Ordre qui revenait d'une mission importante et victorieuse. Ron se tourna ensuite vers Pansy :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le singea Pansy, furieuse et inquiète, je sais pas où est Daphné, elle ne va pas bien et c'est ta faute!

-En quoi c'est ma faute?

-Je ne sais pas mais quand tu m'as envoyé ce mot tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvée toute triste dans notre chambre!

-Je lui ai promis de manger avec elle ce soir, soupira-t-il.

-Tu vas lui faire du mal, Weasley, elle a besoin d'attention, elle... elle a des sentiments pour toi, tu le vois bien et...

Ron soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de plonger dans le regard inquiet de Parkinson, essayant – en vain, de ne pas dériver vers ses lèvres et de ne pas penser au baiser échangé. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Daphné avait des sentiments pour lui, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir et il l'aimait bien, sa vulnérabilité, sa beauté faisait flancher quelque chose en lui. Néanmoins, la guerre ne lui permettait pas d'avoir le luxe d'avoir quelqu'un. Pire, il pensait beaucoup plus à sa meilleure amie qu'à elle.

-Weasley, t'as pas un moyen de la trouver! Grogna Pansy, mal à l'aise devant son regard un peu troublé.

-Si attends, je re... elle est là ta Daphné, soupira-t-il alors que celle-ci apparaissait.

Pansy courut vers elle et Ron s'approcha plus lentement.

-Je suis allée me promener, expliqua Daphné, je ne pensais pas t'inquiéter. C'est toujours d'accord, Ron ?

-Oui, je vais me changer, on se rejoint dans une demi-heure ici ?

Daphné acquiesça en souriant et Ron en profita pour partir. Daphné était comme une fleur fragile à ses yeux, sauf que lui était plein de maladresse. Pourquoi Hermione n'était jamais là quand il en avait besoin ? Il s'habilla et la rejoignit tranquillement ; il se fit servir dans une salle, à l'abri des regards des autres. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se fasse des idées... sans comprendre que Daphné s'en faisait déjà beaucoup trop. Elle l'écouta parler, de missions difficiles, des responsabilités qu'il devait prendre, de Poudlard à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui remontait à peine à 10 ans. Sur le point de se quitter, Ron tenta d'être franc. Il posa une main sur son bras.

-Ecoute Daphné, je t'aime beaucoup, tu es lumineuse et... je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Avec la guerre, mes responsabilités, je te négligerais et je ne veux pas.

-Je me contente de peu de choses, dit-elle doucement.

Ron sentit le désir monter en lui et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait couché avec quelqu'un mais il ne devait pas. Pas avec Daphné, elle attendait beaucoup trop de lui.

-Daphné, tu dis ça maintenant mais tu as déjà vu que j'annulais souvent des rendez-vous pour des réunions impromptues, pour une mission...

-Je t'attendrais, promit-elle.

-Nous en reparlerons Daphné, je ne peux rien te promettre, tu comprends?

Daphné acquiesça même si non, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Elle fit comme si, comme elle le faisait souvent et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Son regard se troubla un peu et Daphné sourit, au moins, il la désirait. C'était un grand pas. Tout sourire, elle entra dans sa chambre raconter sa soirée à sa meilleure amie.

.

Ginny se réveilla et s'étira. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait dormi aussi bien. Elle se redressa et sortit du lit, examinant la chambre. Spacieuse, verte, elle reconnu la personnalité de Théo dans cette pièce. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, un fil invisible la retint près du lit. Un rire retentit et elle se tourna vers la porte. Théo était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas repéré avant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais pas te donner ce plaisir, Ginny. Voir la lumière devrait te souffrir, pas besoin d'admirer le paysage.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée là ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais te sauver, peut-être ? Demanda Théo en se levant.

Ginny frissonna, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si froid, les yeux si sombres. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait la sauver mais il lui avait promis le contraire. Mais se réveiller dans cette chambre lui avait redonné l'espoir. Bêtises.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi pas?

-C'est pour te venger? Avança Ginny. Parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme j'ai aimé Harry.

Une gifle la fit tomber sur le lit ; il ne lui avait même pas donné lui-même. Il s'était servi de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, c'était peut être un signe encourageant. Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard, son courage revenu. Elle s'autorisa même à rire.

-Alors tu vas me torturer pour ça ? Mais on ne choisit pas qui on aime, Théo, tu devrais bien le savoir.

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui lancer un sort de suffocation, les yeux noirs de colère. Ginny retomba sur le lit, pressant ses mains contre son cou. Elle tenta de garder son calme mais l'air commençait à lui manquait. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle était sur le point de s'évanouir quand il la libéra. Elle reprit des grandes goulées d'air.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Savoure bien, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Ginny se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, essuyant larmes et sueurs au passage. Elle fit le tour du lit pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Pas loin. C'était déjà mieux qu'un cachot glacial. Mais Théo en bourreau, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Un sentiment de culpabilité la parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette histoire, à lui et à Harry. La vie était vraiment trop compliquée, fallait-il vraiment se battre pour la garder? Ginny se secoua, non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça. Elle devait être intelligente. Avoir Théo comme bourreau serait difficile, il la haïssait surement maintenant et lui ferait plus de mal ; mais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle à une époque ne pouvait avoir disparu complètement et elle comptait dessus ; il fallait qu'elle établisse un plan pour se sortir de là. Un lien se détruisait, même magique. Elle réussirait. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, elle était au premier ou deuxième étage d'une maison, surement interdite de transplanage. Il faudrait qu'elle court jusqu'à la lisière du bois qu'elle apercevait pour transplaner. C'était loin mais elle était bonne coureuse. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces et donc dormir. Rassurée d'avoir un plan, ce qu'elle n'avait réussi à établir pendant ses six semaines de détention, elle s'endormit rapidement, sûre d'elle.

Bien qu'elle se croyait seule, Théo ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Il s'était jeté un sort d'invisibilité quand il ouvrait la porte mais n'était pas sorti. Il l'avait vu marcher autour du lit, s'effondrer un instant avant de se reprendre. C'était bien Ginny ça, de passer par de multiples émotions en quelques secondes. Elle avait un plan maintenant, elle pensait pouvoir le manipuler à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il se promettait de ne pas flancher. Il ne le devait pas. Pour elle.

.

Cela devenait compliqué, il le savait. Il comprenait maintenant son copain Tony qui avait couché avec sa partenaire de mission. Quand le désir était là, difficile de ne pas y penser à cause de la guerre. A ses côtés, Hannah ne semblait pas en avoir conscience ou alors elle le cachait bien. Elle était entre lui et sa grand-mère et ils regardaient un film, enfin elles parce que lui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quentin tentait de refréner ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et ne lui parlait plus que par monosyllabes. De plus, elle était toujours avec ce crétin ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Tous les soirs, il devait assister à leurs baisers d'au-revoir et il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès.

-Je vais me coucher, finit par dire Susan. Tu devrais y aller aussi Hannah, tu as cours demain.

-Euh, ok, fit Hannah, un peu surprise. Il n'était que 22h et elle avait souvent le droit de finir le film mais de toute façon, elle n'avait quasiment rien écouté du film, la présence de Quentin à ses côtés rendant les choses bien plus difficile à gérer pour son cerveau.

Elle s'endormit rapidement pour une fois mais se réveilla, tremblante. Elle avait fait un cauchemar - ce qui lui arrivait plutôt rarement. Un homme à tête de serpent avait essayé de l'attirer dans ses filets. Elle avait du trop regarder Pirates des caraïbes 2. Tout ça pour Johnny Depp. Pff ! Sa bouteille d'eau vide, elle se leva prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de trouver Quentin assis, en train d'écrire des choses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'écris mon rapport, dit-il, un peu tendu.

-Sur quoi ?

-Ma Mission. Toi.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, truc de mollusques, bien bizarre. Et j'avais plus d'eau.

Evidemment, ronchonna intérieurement Quentin. Il fallait qu'elle n'ait plus d'eau pour venir parader devant lui en petite tenue. Il laissa son regard dériver sur son corps à moitié nu, ses jambes parfaites, ses seins...

-T'écris quoi sur moi ? Demanda Hannah en se penchant sur lui pour lire, lui faisant détourner le regard.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Tu leur dis qu'on a regardé un film ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Mais non, si j'ai remarqué des choses étranges.

-Et c'est le cas?

-Non. Tu fais souvent des cauchemars?

-Non.

Hannah trifouilla ses papiers.

-Ils sont classés, fit-il mais elle ne s'en occupa pas, elle voulait trouver son rapport du 1er jour mais au moment où elle le trouva, il lui prit des mains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Si j'ai besoin de le savoir.

-Hannah, on va pas reprendre cette discussion, s'énerva Quentin.

-Pourquoi pas! Grogna-t-elle. C'est facile pour toi, tu connais tes parents! Tu ne sais vraiment rien sur ça ?

-Non, je sais seulement... c'était des grands sorciers et tu... tu es importante.

-Importante?

-Pour... la suite. La guerre, peut-être. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, pourquoi te protéger ? C'est que l'autre côté te cherche.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Mais je suis là pour te protéger, déclara-t-il en laissant tomber sa main sur la sienne.

Hannah plongea dans le regard bleu de Quentin et elle se mit à trembler. Encore plus quand il s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il bloqua sa tête de sa main et approfondit le baiser. Hannah s'accrocha à lui, se levant presque de sa chaise. Pourquoi ses baisers lui faisaient autant d'effet alors que ceux de Simon la laissaient totalement de marbre? Quentin se leva brusquement et elle retomba sur sa chaise, sonnée.

-Pardon, merde, lâcha-t-il, la voix rauque. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Han'

Hannah hocha la tête et se leva. Pourtant quand elle passa près de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et posa son front contre le sien. Elle se laissa faire, pétrifiée par toutes ses émotions qui tourbillonnaient en elle. Il lui embrassa ensuite la joue puis le cou. Hannah se sentit fondre, jamais elle avait connu ce genre de choses, toutes ses sensations, tous ses sentiments et ce qu'il lui laissait percevoir des siens la bouleversait. Elle laissa son instinct prendre les décisions et l'embrassa à son tour, d'abord la joue puis quand il releva la tête, la bouche, d'abord timidement puis, comme il y répondait avec plus de confiance et de passion. Ses mains se perdirent dans son dos, sous son t-shirt et elle se remit à trembler. Elle n'avait encore jamais connu ce besoin, cette envie d'être embrassée, d'être touchée. Ses mains descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pressa ; elle sentit son érection contre elle et ce besoin se fit presque douloureux. Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle, le regard de Quentin semblait torturé.

-On devrait pas, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Ma mission... t'es tellement...

-Tellement quoi?

-Importante. Pour moi. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Viens avec moi.

-Han'...

-Personne ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça.

-T'aimes pas.

-Si, au contraire. Viens.

Il se laissa faire ; elle lui prit la main, l'emmena dans sa chambre puis dans son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et elle vint se pelotonner contre lui. Il l'accueillit contre lui sans rien dire et il l'entendit se rendormir rapidement. Lui mit beaucoup plus de temps à se rendormir. Sa main caressa machinalement les cheveux d'Hannah ; c'était bien la première fois qu'il dormait avec une fille sans rien faire de plus et cela paraissait bien naturel pour elle… et même pour lui. Il devrait se lever et retourner faire son rapport, sa ronde, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait et qu'il le faisait habituellement qu'une fois par nuit. Se relâcher lui semblait être une faute grave, même si c'était plaisant de la sentir contre lui.

Hannah se réveilla avec son réveil ; elle fut un peu déçue de se retrouver seule mais sa grand-mère aurait piqué une crise si elle les avait trouvés ensemble. Hannah se leva et s'habilla, le cerveau encore un peu embrumé de sommeil, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner que sa grand-mère était en train de lui préparer. Elle jeta un regard vers Quentin qui mangeait déjà et elle fut rassurée de le voir sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle passa la journée dans un état léger. Son dernier cours fut annulé et elle rentra chez elle, heureuse d'avoir pu éviter Simon. Elle était à quelques mètres de la maison quand elle entendit crier, elle s'approcha en courant avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Quentin et sa grand-mère se disputaient.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider !

-Ce n'est pas à toi non plus !

-Elle va bientôt avoir 17 ans, elle sera majeur et…

-Elle le sera à 18 !

-Ce n'est pas une moldue, Susan, c'est une sorcière, elle le sera à 17 ans et elle a le droit de faire de la magie et de savoir qui sont ses parents.

-Non ! Dumbledore ne le voulait pas.

-Dumbledore est mort ! Il faut l'accepter et prendre d'autres décisions, il n'avait pas toujours raison !

-Comment oses-tu ? Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier.

-Etait ! Je le sais et je l'admire beaucoup mais il a parfois choisi le chemin de la difficulté en ne disant que ce qu'il voulait bien dire, créant beaucoup de difficultés ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faut tout lui dire, mais…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

-Non mais…

-Je suis sa grand-mère, Je l'ai élevée, tu me dois un peu de respect mon garçon. Sinon, je te renvoie d'où tu viens et je demande quelqu'un qui n'a pas un stupide béguin pour ma petite fille !

-Vous n'oseriez pas !

-Tu ne me connais pas, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est ma petite fille.

-Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est d'obéir à Dumbledore !

-Hello !

Susan et Quentin se retournèrent d'un même bloc vers elle, elle aurait bien aimé continuer à écouter mais de 1) elle commençait à trouver ça impoli et de 2) elle sentait la dispute dériver un peu trop. Elle ne s'attendait pas à l'accès de fureur de Quentin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai fini plus tôt…

-Tu ? Tu as fini plus tôt ? Hurla-t-il. Et tu es rentrée TOUTE SEULE ?

-Je, oui, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu es débile ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que je suis là Hannah, putain ! Pour te protéger, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Tu ne dois PAS sortir toute seule ! J'essaie de convaincre ta grand-mère que tu es assez mature pour savoir des choses et tu me fais ce coup là ?

-Calme-toi, il ne s'est rien passé, tenta Hannah.

-Et comment tu le sais ? Comment je le sais ? Quelqu'un a pu t'enlever et prendre ta place, ou quelqu'un t'as vu et suivi et…. Putain Hannah, t'es vraiment stupide. Restez la toutes les deux !

Il sortit de la maison comme une furie. Hannah n'osait bouger ; elle croisa le regard toujours furieux de sa grand-mère.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on dit, lâcha-t-elle. Tu n'imagines pas ce qui aurait pu se passer.

-J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Ton attitude prouve que non. Je ne veux plus en parler. Quentin m'a déjà assez…

-Quoi ?

-Il nous a lancé un sort, rugit-elle. On ne peut pas bouger, ni moi faire de sort ! Quentin !

Quentin ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, toujours furieux.

-Comment oses-tu me priver de mes pouvoirs ? Attaqua Susan.

-Il fallait que je sécurise la zone et vous ne connaissez peut être pas les termes de l'accord mais je suis sensé vous protéger vous aussi. Je vais voir Ron, ajouta-t-il. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Libère moi !

-Non.

Quentin se glissa dans la cheminée et disparut sous le regard ébahi d'Hannah. Elle l'avait déjà énervé mais cela dépassait tout aujourd'hui. Elle comprit que son envie de ne pas bouger était du au sort de Quentin et elle espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas dans deux heures parce qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il revint enfin accompagné d'un homme, pas très vieux, roux et l'air calme à côté de la fureur de Quentin. Il dut les libérer parce que Susan bougea vite et alla saluer le nouveau venu. Hannah s'approcha également.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Hannah, je suis Ron. Susan.

-Quentin dépasse les limites, grogna-t-elle. Il m'a immobilisé d'un sort !

-Je sais, il me l'a dit. On s'assoit ?

-Je veux des excuses et qu'il sorte de ma maison !

-Voyons Susan. Asseyons-nous.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le nouveau chef que je dois t'obéir !

-Je ne suis pas le chef, temporisa Ron.

-Tu n'en as pas la carrure !

-Grand-mère !

-Susan, tu ne me connais pas, déclara froidement Ron en insistant sur le « tu ». Tu es enfermée ici depuis 16 ans et je comprends ton attitude mais tu ne veux pas qu'on te manque de respect, ne m'en manque pas, je suis sur le terrain tous les jours et je dois gérer tes problèmes d'éducation sur ta petite fille alors ne me pousse pas à bout. Si j'ai bien compris, Hannah veut connaitre la vérité sur ses parents ?

-Dumbledore l'aurait interdit, tu le sais bien ! Savoir est…

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit, je le connaissais bien. Je connais ses manies. Quentin, tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard.

-Quoi ?

-Pour la soirée, ajouta Ron, je vais rester là à parler avec Hannah, quartier libre, va voir tes amis.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas une proposition, Quentin.

Le visage de Quentin se ferma complètement et il acquiesça avant de disparaitre une nouvelle fois dans la cheminée. Hannah n'osait rien dire ni bouger, allait-elle savoir enfin qui étaient ses parents ?

-Susan, tu peux disposer aussi.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu dises tout à Hannah.

-Je ne lui dirais pas tout, certaines choses seulement, elle a le droit de savoir des choses, Susan. Va voir… comme la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas une proposition non plus.

Susan disparue à son tour, Hannah s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-Je ne les ai jamais vu obéir à quelqu'un comme ça, fit-elle, ils m'obéissent jamais à moi.

-Tout un savoir faire à apprendre, blagua Ron. Ecoute Hannah, je comprends ton besoin de savoir mais ça peut être dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es assez mature pour tout ça. Quentin pense que oui même s'il doute à cause de ta désobéissance. S'il est là pour te protéger, c'est pour une raison. L'autre côté veut te trouver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Franchement, je ne sais pas trop. Dumbledore est celui qui a décidé de te cacher et te protéger. Il savait pourquoi mais ne l'a dit à personne. Il était comme ça, un grand sorcier mais qui aimait qu'on devine par nous même, même si cela veut dire affronter des difficultés, des épreuves…

-Pourquoi ?

-Il pensait que c'était la meilleure façon d'apprendre et que cela amenait à faire ce qu'il fallait. On essaie de trouver pourquoi tu es si importante. On a remarqué des changements… parce que tu n'es pas la seule qu'ils recherchent. Tu es la seule à encore être… sous notre protection. Les autres ont disparu. Il faut que tu prennes conscience du danger qui peut s'abattre sur toi. Quentin veut sincèrement te protéger. Il est très doué et le peut alors écoute le maintenant sinon, on peut prendre des décisions radicales. Comme t'interdire de sortir de cette maison, ok ?

-Ok.

-Bon. Pour tes parents, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire non plus.

-Vous les connaissez ?

-J'ai connu ton père.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Et ma mère ?

-Aussi. Je sais très peu de choses sur ta mère. Elle s'appelait Layla Graham. Et ton père, c'était Sirius. Sirius Black.

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Hermione /Ella & Drago continuent leur affaire, beaucoup sur Hannah... j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

**Bonne semaine à vous ! Bisous bisous!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai bien surpris avec la révélation du père d'Hannah, j'en suis bien contente ! Je vous laisse à l'explication…**

**Juls : merci beaucoup ; ce n'est pas grave, tu me diras si c'est que c'est pas très clair pour le lien Severus / Salvia ! Oui j'aime bien faire un Ron mature xD**

**Guest : et oui Sirius Black, les explications arrivent ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

-Layla et Sirius, murmura doucement Hannah

Ron la laissa s'imprégner de ses deux noms jusque là inconnus pour elle. Il savait bien ce que cela faisait de ne pas connaitre ses parents, à l'instar de son meilleur ami. Apprendre à les connaitre par d'autres était douloureux et parfois, le meilleur des cadeaux. Le seul possible.

-Que sais-tu sur eux ? Vous, pardon.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.

-Quel âge ?

-24 ans.

-Oh, tu fais plus.

-La guerre.

-Pardon. Alors?

-J'ai rencontré ton père il y a dix ans, il est le parrain de mon meilleur ami;... que sais-tu sur la guerre?

-Rien.

Après une minute d'hésitation, Ron lui fit un court topo sur la guerre, Voldemort, Dumbledore, l'Ordre et Harry Potter. Hannah le regardait, à la fois impressionnée et inquiète.

-Et c'est ce sorcier qui veut me... tuer?

-Tuer, pas sûr. T'avoir en tout cas, ce qui est presque pire.

-Pire que de mourir?

-Bref, ton père a été fait prisonnier et c'est, selon mes calculs, là qu'il aurait rencontré ta mère. Il y a très peu d'humain là bas, quelques gardiens, ceux qui amènent à manger puisque les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas le faire.

-Les quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Donc tu as été conçu là-bas.

-En prison ? Cool, dit-elle, un peu ironique.

-Ensuite ton père s'est échappé, on était en troisième année à Poudlard et... c'est l'école où on apprend la magie et il voulait se venger de celui qui l'avait envoyé en prison et qui avait fait tuer ses meilleurs amis. Mais il était recherché et il a du fuir. Harry pourrait t'en parler mieux que moi.

-Mais moi, il ne m'a pas cherché?

-Je ne sais pas s'il connaissait ton existence. Je suis désolé.

-Et après ?

-Il protégeait Harry comme il pouvait, il a fini par revenir quand Qui-Tu-Sais est revenu et il a aidé comme il a pu mais il a fini par se faire tuer.

-Et ma mère ?

-Elle... elle est morte aussi, peu de temps après ta naissance, c'est pour ça que tu as été confiée à ta grand-mère, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Je n'en sais pas plus. Dumbledore est mort il y a six ans maintenant et j'ai repris les choses en main qu'il y a deux ans et on a fini par me parler de toi et je n'ai pas grand chose de concret à te donner.

-Mais si, fit Hannah, bouleversée, tu m'as donné beaucoup. Tu ne vas pas engueuler Quentin, dis ?

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Non, enfin il a peur de te décevoir je crois.

Ron sembla touché et Hannah se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui dire ça. Touché, Ron l'était. Il ne pensait jamais qu'il pouvait avoir de l'importance pour les jeunes, il était parfois dur avec eux.

-Mais non, c'est normal de tenir à la personne qu'on doit défendre. Il y a juste des limites à ne pas dépasser mais dans l'intérêt de vous deux. A trop te regarder, il pourrait oublier de regarder ce qu'il faut voir : pas toi mais ce qu'il y a autour de toi, tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr. Je peux te poser une question ? Pourquoi je peux pas venir à Poudlard, ce serait plus simple non?

-On y a pensé mais... il a des agents doubles tu sais, on ne peut jamais être certain d'une personne. Si un des agents double est en fait à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui, il ira lui dire où tu es. On va attendre d'en savoir plus sur toi avant. Et je vais voir pour que tu puisses avoir une baguette. Quentin pourra t'enseigner les rudiments de la magie.

-C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup Ron !

-Il faudra bien l'écouter.

-Promis!

-Et ne plus jamais rentrer toute seule, compris?

-Oui!

Elle se serait écoutée, Hannah aurait dansé sur place mais elle était sûre que niveau maturité, elle en prendrait un coup ; aussi, elle resta assise en souriant. Ron allait ajouter quelque chose, amusé par la spontanéité d'Hannah, quand Quentin réapparut. Ron regarda sa montre, sceptique :

-Je ne t'avais pas donné la permission de minuit?

-Il est onze heures et tout le monde était crevé. Ca va? Ajouta-t-il en regardant Hannah

-Oui, oui.

-Tu as profité de tes amis ?

-Je suis allé voir Max, il est dans un sale état.

-Ouais, Liza a fait du bon boulot.

-Ouais.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Ouais, on a parlé, elle était choquée. Et vous?

-Elle peut pas tout te dire non plus, tu sais. Au cas où... je vais essayer de faire venir Ollivander. J'ai pas trop confiance en lui alors peut-être dans un autre lieu.

-Cool. Des nouvelles d'Hermione sinon ? Demanda Quentin en s'asseyant.

-Non, le contact a été coupé. On s'inquiète.

-On peut pas intervenir?

-On y pense mais si elle est presque au terme de sa mission ou autre... on ne peut pas tout mettre en jeu comme ça. On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, elle est la meilleure. Et Harry ?

-Ca va.

-J'ai vu que Parkinson s'occupait des potions maintenant...

-Elle est douée.

-Ouais, c'est ce que Lilas m'a dit. Et que tu fricotes avec la blonde.

-Je... fricote avec personne.

-Ni la blonde, ni la brune?

-Ce qui veut dire? Lilas parle trop.

-Elle vous a vu, Parkinson et toi.

-N'en parle à personne.

-A qui tu veux que j'en parle? Lilas me l'a dit parce qu'elle savait que je ne dirais rien et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de garder le secret, tu la connais. Juste, tu sais, je me disais, sans Harry, Hermione et puis Gin' qui...

-Justement, pas le temps de penser à tout ça.

-C'est sur que Parkinson est jolie, tenta Quentin avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ta gueule, Quentin. Ah les femmes, bordel.

Hannah haussa les sourcils, surprise. Lui qui avait été calme, serein toute leur soirée, il avait l'air maintenant de se dévoiler un peu plus avec Quentin et des problèmes de filles. Elle alla faire du thé.

-Allez raconte, je suis coincé là moi.

-Y a rien à dire.

-Sauf que tu surveilles drôlement la blonde.

-C'est Daphné. Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est Tally qui me l'a dit.

-On te parle beaucoup trop à toi.

-J'ai regroupé les informations sans le vouloir vraiment. Comment elle est cette Daphné?

-Trop fragile pour un maladroit comme moi si tu veux mon avis.

-Ouais, elle a l'air accroché, non? Désolé. C'est ce qui se dit.

-Et merde, si tout Poudlard en parle maintenant.

-Elle est jolie, ce sera pas bien difficile, se moqua Quentin. Après c'est le combat, la blonde contre la brune.

-Bref, je suis sûr qu'on barbe Hannah.

-Pas du tout ! J'adore, quelle est l'histoire?

-Y a pas d'histoires. Je pensais que tu serais de mon côté.

-Désolée, les triangles amoureux, c'est passiiiionnant.

-Quoi ? Amoureux ? Et y a pas de triangles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. C'est la guerre, pas...

-On peut pas tomber amoureux pendant une guerre?

-Si, mon frère a très bien réussi ça, moi non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis trop maladroit, j'ai pas de temps pour une fille, surtout pas Daphné.

-Et la brune? Pourquoi tu ris?

-Parce que. Parkinson, ok elle est canon mais c'est tout à fait inenvisageable, c'est qu'une peste.

-Mais avec Daphné, ça l'est ? Envisageable.

-Non. C'est différent. Elle ne m'agresse pas quand je lui parle, au moins.

-Ouais, sauf qu'elle te plait beaucoup moins au final. Quand y a pas d'enjeux...

-Ce n'est pas une histoire d'enjeu.

-Nan ? Et ce baiser, c'était comment?

-Pourquoi je parle à des gamins comme vous?

-Parce que t'as que nous ? Se moqua Quentin.

-Parce qu'on est extérieur à tout ça et ça fait du bien de parler, rectifia Hannah en lui lançant un regard noir. Alors ce baiser ? Passionné je suis sûre. En tant qu'adepte de séries télés moldues qui font plein de triangles amoureux, j'en conclus que...

Le téléphone d'Hannah vibra et Ron se leva brusquement, baguette dégainée. Hannah lui expliqua.

-Oh, je connais, j'en ai quand je vais en mission, on a intégré ça mais je m'y attendais pas. J'y vais. Je ne veux rien savoir de tes conclusions. Prends soin d'elle et n'oublie pas, Quentin... ajouta Ron avant un regard sérieux vers elle.

-Je sais.

-Merci Ron! Lança alors Hannah.

-Prends soin de toi aussi Hannah.

Ron parti, Hannah se leva tout sourire vers Quentin.

-Tu veux mes conclusions, toi ?

-Vas-y, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Il va sortir avec la blonde parce qu'elle est plus facile mais il va crever d'amour pour la brune. C'est un mec qui a besoin de challenge.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Ouep, dit-elle en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser rapidement. Maintenant, reprit-elle avec un regard sévère, dis-moi qui est Hermione, Tally, Lilas et compagnie ? T'as que des copines ? Ne rigole pas.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de Simon peut être? D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est presque minuit et tu as cours demain. Ta grand-mère va rentrer et vaut mieux pas l'énerver un peu plus.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-elle en partant vers sa chambre.

Mais Quentin la rattrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser qui la laissa pantelante.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle lui jeta une œillade assassine mais avec un sourire qui démentait son humeur. Quentin la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans sa chambre, lui aussi avec le sourire avant de faire sa ronde le plus minutieusement possible. Ensuite, il attendit le retour de Susan qui ne lui parla pas et le fusilla du regard. Mais Quentin n'en avait cure. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : Hannah en savait plus sur sa famille. De plus, il avait pu parler à Ron de ses sentiments pour elle et il avait bien réagi, en le mettant en garde le temps de sa mission. Quentin comptait bien suivre ses conseils à la lettre. Ron n'était pas là par hasard, il savait faire les bons choix.

.

Ron sortit de la cheminée, crevé, avec une seule hâte : se coucher. Pourtant, une myriade de notes fleurissait sur le sol de son bureau. Toutes se mirent en branle et se jetèrent sur lui. D'un sort, il les arrêta et en attrapa une : Parkinson. Elle le sommait de venir de suite dans le cachot n°3. Il fit disparaitre les notes et se traina jusqu'au cachot. Dommage de finir la soirée comme ça, il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un bon moment à parler avec Hannah, à se replonger dans des souvenirs puis ensuite avec Quentin, toujours aussi drôle. Voir Hannah si spontanée et joyeuse le rassurait, cela faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un à peu près heureux, non concerné par cette guerre. Il espérait que les épreuves qui l'attendaient n'allaient pas remettre en cause cette joie de vivre. Des cris le firent presser le pas : Parkinson et Lilas semblaient être en pleine dispute. Quand il rentra, les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha Pansy, ça fait des heures qu'on t'appelle !

-J'étais occupé.

-Et si c'était quelque chose de plus grave.

Ron soupira. Comme s'il n'avait prévenu personne, qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pansy me dispute parce que j'ai pris une pause trop longue parce que j'ai parlé à Quentin et…

-Sans me le dire ni donner d'instructions à moi et Gabin ! La potion a failli...

-A failli rien du tout, s'énerva Lilas. Je suis revenue pile à l'heure pour ajouter ce qu'il fallait !

-Ok, on se calme les filles. Il faut faire autre chose à cette potion ? Lilas?

-Non. J'ai rajouté ce qu'il fallait, Gabin doit se lever dans deux heures pour venir la tourner.

-Bien, va te coucher alors Lilas.

Pansy fulmina en voyant la jeune fille lui jeta un regard mi-noir, mi-moqueur puis elle se tourna vers Ron :

-T'es vraiment...

-Quoi ? Lilas est très consciencieuse en potion.

-Peut-être mais...

-Pas de mais Parkinson, rien de grave est arrivé et je suis crevé!

-T'étais où d'ailleurs, ça fait bien une heure que je t'envoie des notes et aucune réponse.

-J'étais là où je devais être.

-Quelle réponse et si quelque chose de grave était arrivé?

-Il y aurait eu quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Kinglsey était là et au courant de mon absence, la prochaine fois, je penserais à te prévenir, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

-Me parle pas comme ça, grogna Pansy, je me fiche bien où tu peux être!

-On dirait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Ce que ça veut dire.

Pansy réfléchit un instant, un peu surprise de ce changement de ton.

-Tu veux parler de ce stupide baiser?

-Pas du tout.

-Ok que si mais comprends moi bien Weasley, c'était une grosse erreur et ça ne se reproduira jamais ok ?

Elle était en train de paniquer, elle le sentait et elle espérait qu'il ne le voit pas. N'avait-il pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ? Dixit sa meilleure amie? Pourtant, il semblait bien avoir changé depuis cette époque parce qu'une petite étincelle s'alluma dans son regard.

-Ne jamais dire jamais, se moqua Ron.

-Oh mais si, ça, JAMAIS !

-Pourtant, tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, s'amusa Ron, la sachant sur le point de paniquer.

-Alors là, tu rêves! Et l'explication est simple deux ans qu'un mec ne s'est pas autant approché de moi, ça n'avait rien de personnel. Arrête de t'approcher! Weasley !

Pansy ne pouvait plus bouger, elle se sentait vulnérable comme jamais. Ron avait posé ses mains sur la table derrière elle et il la dominait de sa grandeur, bien dix cm de plus qu'elle, c'était humiliant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle ne cessait de se répéter de ne rien faire, ne pas bouger, ne pas ressentir. Il fallait qu'elle pense à Daphné, Daphné. Daphné. Elle tenta d'oublier son regard qui la brûlait, qui descendait vers ses lèvres comme une promesse de quelque chose. Ok, le baiser n'avait pas été aussi insignifiant que ça mais Daphné l'aimait et elle ne se permettrait pas de faire quoique ce soit avec ce rouquin débile. Bizarrement, c'est lui qui se recula en soupirant. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit du cachot en claquant la porte, laissant Pansy toute tremblante. Elle passa une main sur son visage, troublée de toutes ses émotions qu'il avait fait naître en elle et alla, elle aussi, se coucher, oubliant tout ça et se forçant à croire que ces émotions étaient du à l'absence d'homme dans sa vie - et son lit - depuis des mois.

.

Harry sentit l'excitation monter en lui ; depuis deux heures, il lisait avec attention le livre que lui avait prêté son professeur. Légendes très intéressantes mais aucune ne réveillant vraiment son attention. Mais celle-là, il la relut de nombreuses fois. Les prophéties étaient parfois alambiquées mais il était sûr que c'était celle-ci, quelque chose, un frissonnement en lui le lui disait et tout ou presque correspondait. Cachés, protégés... importants. Il n'aurait pas été en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, il en aurait pleuré. Il allait pouvoir rentrer. Bien sûr, il allait devoir prendre quelques précautions avant et commencer à y réfléchir. Déjà, ils étaient quatre dans la prophétie alors que lui n'en connaissait que 3 : Charlotte, Hannah et Salvia. De plus, le premier, celui qu'il ne connaissait pas, était apparemment un garçon. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, quand il serait entré. Il fallait qu'il voie son professeur, qu'il lui demande où elle avait trouvé ça, comment et toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables. Frustré, il fut renvoyé de la salle des profs : elle n'était pas là. Il allait devoir attendre deux jours pour la revoir lors de son cours. Il rentra chez lui et son cœur se serra. Il allait devoir quitter Lizzie, quitter ses nouveaux amis. Comment leur expliquer ? Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, si ? Comment leur expliquer ? Il avait deux jours pour le faire et après, il rentrait chez lui.

Impatient, il relut encore et encore la prophétie :

_Les uns après les autres, _

_Années après années_

_Chacun avec une force autre, _

_Tous avec une force décuplée_

_Cachés ils seront_

_Protégés les premières années_

_Pourchassés ils seront_

_Recherchés pour leurs pouvoirs gagnés_

_Mal ou bien, _

_Bien ou mal_

_A eux de choisir_

_Ce qu'ils désirent_

_L'un sera l'ombre de lui_

_L'autre la joie et la force _

_Un troisième le délivrera_

_Et la dernière les réunira_

_Rassemblés devront l'être_

_Avant que tout ne trépasse_

_Avant que l'ombre ne se fasse_

_Pour une nouvelle ère_

Il eut du mal à se contenir et Lizzie le vit bien quand elle arriva chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je, je me sens bien aujourd'hui et ça fait tellement longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, tu sais et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu sais. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier pour ça.

-Oh Harry!

Lizzie se coula dans ses bras et Harry en profita. Que faire ? Rien que de penser à la quitter lui faisait mal mais il ne pouvait tout lui déballer et l'emmener avec lui ? Peut-être qu'après la guerre, il pourrait la retrouver et alors tout lui dire, il n'y aurait aucun danger pour elle et lui, il pourrait être totalement heureux.

La découverte de la prophétie, parce qu'il savait que c'était elle, lui donnait de l'espoir, ils allaient y arriver. Hermione serait probablement rentrée, tout allait s'arranger. Oui, il devait y croire.

-Je t'emmène au resto, rien que nous deux, déclara-t-il soudain en se dégageant, on va fêter ça.

-Fêter quoi ? S'interrogea Lizzie.

-Fêter que je suis heureux et amoureux, laissa-t-il échapper.

Lizzie baissa la tête, gênée mais lui répondit par un de ses sourires qui illuminaient toute sa vie.

.

Ginny retint un gémissement de plaisir en mangeant ce succulent pain que Théo lui avait fait amener. Il pouvait bien la torturer un peu, il prenait soin d'elle, c'était indéniable. Il ne lui apportait qu'un plateau repas par jour mais c'était un délice à chaque fois. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait la laisser mourir ainsi et cela lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il était venu la chercher il y a deux jours et il ne lui avait toujours rien demandé et elle se taisait. Elle n'avait pas envie de revire sa terreur du premier jour quand elle avait failli s'étouffer. Elle attendait qu'il parle, il finirait bien par perdre patience, non? Mais c'était mal le connaitre, elle le savait bien. La patience était sa plus grande qualité. Et Ginny n'en avait aucune. Elle sentait qu'elle allait finir par craquer.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle le troisième jour.

Il sourit légèrement, moqueur. Il savait bien qu'elle craquerait. Ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés longtemps mais assez pour bien se connaitre.

-C'est pas comme si tu me torturais.

-Tu veux que je te torture, Ginny ?

-Non, je veux que tu me laisses partir.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils me feraient si je faisais ça ?

-Alors pars, toi aussi.

-Avec toi ?

-Si tu veux, l'Ordre pourrait t'aider si tu voulais changer de côté.

-Mais je ne le veux pas.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors rien, je veux te voir souffrir, tu comprends.

Ginny allait répliquer quand il sorti sa baguette. Étonnée, elle le regarda faire.

-Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, je le sais.

-Tu crois me connaitre parce qu'on a couché ensemble trois fois à Poudlard ? Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que tu as connu, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, tu sais. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait, mais encore plus parce que tu es une traître à ton sang.

Ginny frémit. Qu'il était difficile d'entendre ses mots dans sa bouche.

-Je crois pas que me dire je t'aime est synonyme de coucher trois fois ensemble, tenta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Il frémit à son tour, furieux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je peux t'aimer ?

-Peut être plus maintenant, mais à l'époque, tu m'aimais, tu ne peux le nier. Moi aussi je t'aimais.

Une gifle plus violente que la précédente la fit valser de l'autre côté du lit.

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as sauté dans les bras de Potter dès qu'il est rentré?

-Je l'aimais aussi, c'est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes, tu sais.

-Et il est où ton précieux Potter ? Pas là pour te sauver! A l'article de la mort, il parait!

-Il survivra. Et on n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps lui et moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai trompé, on a eu du mal à s'en remettre et puis la guerre, la lassitude. On ne s'aimait surement pas assez.

-Ma pauvre, tu es pitoyable.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-Tu l'aimes encore.

-Peut-être. D'une certaine façon, je l'aimerais toujours. Ce qui fait une différence entre toi et moi. Toi la guerre te tue à petit feu, supprimant toutes les émotions que tu as pu avoir. Alors que moi je les garde toute et je n'en ressors que meilleure.

-Tu te crois meilleure que les autres ?

-Pas que les autres. Que toi, oui.

Elle se baissa à temps pour éviter la gifle et il lui lança un sort paralysant et douloureux.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'es pas de taille.

Ginny ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur et finit par tomber dans l'inconscience, sans se rendre compte que c'est Théo qui lui avait fait perdre conscience pour éviter de lui faire du mal plus longtemps. Il reprit son souffle, se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui caresser le visage déformé par la douleur, en espérant l'apaiser un peu. Qu'il était difficile de lui faire subir ça. Mais il le devait, pour la protéger. Et ses attaques et tortures seraient toujours moins douloureuses que celles qu'elle avait subies ses dernières semaines.

.

Hermione s'étonna quand un garde la fit appeler. Malefoy n'était parti qu'il y a deux jours seulement et c'était rare qu'il revienne si vite. Un peu inquiète, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre et commença à paniquer quand elle passa devant la chambre que Malefoy utilisait habituellement sans s'y arrêter. On l'emmena au bout du couloir et on la fit entrer sans ménagement. Elle tomba sur un Mangemort plus vieux qu'elle : la trentaine. Il avait un sourire froid et mordant. Elle trembla. Que lui voulait-il ? La connaissait-il ? Il ne lui disait rien mais on ne savait jamais.

-Alors c'est toi que Malefoy vient voir si souvent?

Hermione se détendit une demi-seconde : il ne la reconnaissait pas. Néanmoins, le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. S'il commençait à se poser des questions, d'autres le feraient et viendraient la voir et quelqu'un finirait bien par la reconnaître. Et ce sourire... presque pervers. Pitié, qu'il ne lui fasse rien.

-Réponds.

-Je ne crois pas que je suis la principale raison à sa venue. Il est en mission, non?

-Douce enfant, je dois dire qu'il a bon goût, dit-il en lui caressant le visage, même si je suis étonné qu'il s'abaisse à ça.

Hermione se recula vivement et l'homme éclata de rire.

-Ne crois pas que tu puisses m'échapper.

-Je, vous pouvez pas.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je le dirais à Malefoy!

-Et vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter? Bien au contraire ma douce!

En un pas, il fut près d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Hermione se mit à crier en se débattant. Pas ça. Ok elle avait couché avec Malefoy et elle en avait un peu honte mais au moins, elle le connaissait et elle en avait eu envie, elle voulait bien l'avouer maintenant mais plutôt mourir que de subir un viol par un Mangemort.

-Non! Cria-t-elle, arrêtez! Au secours!

-Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va venir pour te sauver petite moins que rien ?

-Je suis à Malefoy ! Lâchez-moi !

Elle le frappa comme elle pouvait et il finit par la jeter par terre. Elle gémit de douleur et allait se relever quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

-Un problème ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu et la tête lui tourna, à la fois par le coup, l'émotion et la peur. Parce qu'elle connaissait très bien cette personne. Trop bien.

Elle était foutue.

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Comment ça c'est sadique ? Un peu, j'avoue ! A vous de deviner qui c'est ! Sinon, vous avez quelques infos sur Sirius & Layla, j'aime assez la conversation Ron / Hannah / Quentin ! Et puis Pansy qui pète un plomb, comme d'hab... et puis la prophétie quand même! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

**Bisouuuuuuuus**


	10. Chapter 9

**Salut, comment allez-vous ? Je vous laisse avec la suite…**

**Clara : merciiiiii ! la suite est là… !**

**Piitch : merci pour la review mais je suis ni une horrible personne, ni un infâme personnage lol promis ; mais il faut bien un peu de suspens, nan ? Une nuit blanche ? Et bien, je dois dire que je suis flatté ! Contente pour Harry & Lizzie de réussir à faire passer quelque chose de poignant, ils n'étaient pas évident à écrire ! Pareil j'adore Hannah & Quentin alors contente que tu les aimes, still virgin ? Ah ah, tu le sauras ! Pour Salvia, il faut dire qu'il a été ultra protégé et ne comprend pas tout à la vie, c'est pas de sa faute la pauvre xD Une fan de Théo, je note, et il agit pour une bonne raison, tu n'en es pas loin. Encore merci !**

**Lale : merci !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger sous ce regard noir. Elle tombait de plus en plus bas. Elle l'avait cru avec Malefoy mais elle trouvait ça pire ou presque de tomber sur lui. Celui-ci sourit largement. Il l'avait reconnu, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Pas tes affaires! Grogna l'homme.

-Je crois que si, que se passe-t-il, ordonna le nouveau venu.

-Je voulais m'amuser mais pas facile à dompter.

-J'ai cru entendre qu'elle était à Malefoy?

-Personne n'est à personne ici!

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione sursauta et finit par se relever. Alors, il n'allait pas dévoiler qui elle était ?

-Ella.

-Tu es là depuis quand?

-Huit mois à peu près.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je, je sais pas, on m'a trouvée et amenée ici. Je, je n'ai plus trop de souvenirs.

-Je vois et Malefoy ?

-Il... il vient me chercher quand il vient, il, il est gentil, tenta-t-elle, mais lui voulait...

Elle se mit à pleurer et l'homme en face se renfrogna un peu, surpris.

-Cesse de pleurer, je l'emmène.

-Hors de question!

-Et n'oublie pas à qui tu parles ici. Vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne lui ais rien fait si Malefoy la veut pour lui. Tu connais le côté ultra possessif des Malefoy, non ?

L'homme hocha la tête et le nouveau venu empoigna le bras d'Hermione et la fit entrer dans une autre pièce sans ménagement.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, incroyable de te voir ici.

Hermione soupira.

-Encore cette Granger!

-Pardon?

-Malefoy m'appelle toujours comme ça mais je m'appelle Ella !

-Et moi, je suis le Père Noël. Pourquoi tu mens, Granger?

-Je ne mens pas.

-Je viens de sauver ta vertu et peut être bien ta vie, alors remercie moi au lieu de me mentir.

-Je ne mens pas! Vraiment, je sais que vous croyez que je suis cette Granger, mais je suis Ella. Je ne me rappelle que de ça. Je, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, je sais que tu sais qui je suis. Pourquoi Malefoy vient te voir?

-Pourquoi vous croyez qu'un homme vient voir une femme ? Déclara doucement Hermione.

-Malefoy ferait jamais ça, pas avec toi.

Hermione haussa les épaules, se sentant tellement petite sous le regard noir de son adversaire, ami de Malefoy depuis tant d'années. Une seule parole de travers et elle serait de retour dans les cachots de Voldemort.

-Je vais te faire ramener dans ton baraquement avec interdiction de sortir sauf pour Malefoy... et moi.

-Merci.

-Granger qui me remercie, on aura tout vu.

Il appela un garde et la fit ramener. Elle soupira de soulagement. Et oui, elle pouvait bien dire merci à Blaise Zabini, il lui avait évité de vivre un événement terrifiant.

.

Sitôt Granger disparue de son champ de vision, Blaise transplana directement chez son ami. Il le trouva dans le salon et lui fit signe de se taire et de venir. Ils avaient un endroit secret où ils pouvaient parler un peu plus librement que chez eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Blaise?

-Tu devineras jamais d'où je viens.

-On est pas trop vieux pour jouer aux devinettes, Blaise?

-Du camp de Bristol.

Blaise eut la satisfaction de voir son ami pâlir un peu.

-Et devine qui j'y ai vu ? Je te donne dans le mile, Granger! Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, non?

-Tu l'as vue ?

-Oui, elle était aux prises avec un Mangemort qui voulait passer du bon temps, lui aussi.

Blaise s'était attendu à une réaction mais pas à une étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux de son ami.

-Drago, tu fous quoi, là? C'est Granger, tu le signales même pas ? Et tu te la tapes ?

-Qui te dit que...

-Elle me l'a bien fait comprendre, cette charmante Ella.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago et Blaise, qui voulait juste s'amuser un peu, prit peur.

-Drago, tu la sautes et en plus tu as des sentiments pour elle?

-N'importe quoi. Ecoute...

-Je suis toute ouïe pour comprendre ce que tu nous fais! Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit... vous êtes morts tous les deux.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle fait là, ok ? Elle a une mission et je veux découvrir laquelle.

-Et tu dois coucher avec elle pour ça ?

-C'est qu'un plus, ça.

-Un plus ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe.

-Je sais.

-Putain Drago. Je te couvre sur ce coup là mais... fais pas le con avec ça. Elle sera ta perte.

-T'en fais pas pour moi.

-T'es mon ami, bien sûr que je m'en fais.

-Pas d'amis en temps de guerre, tu devrais le savoir, Blaise.

Blaise ronchonna mais préféra changer de sujet, il connaissait assez Drago pour savoir quand il fallait s'arrêter.

-T'as vu Théo ces derniers temps?

-Ouais. Il a la Weasley.

-Je le sens pas.

-On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour, non?

-Je vous comprends pas, toi puis lui qui... c'est pas comme ça qu'il...

-Il fait ce qu'i faire pour elle et tu le sais bien. Comment faire autrement?

-Tu sais bien ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-Théo n'a jamais été un égoïste, il ne pourra jamais faire ça.

-Vous faites n'importe quoi.

-Tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour Millie ? Demanda alors Drago.

-Ne parle pas de Millie, aboya Blaise. Désolé.

-Me parle plus d'Ella alors.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Le Maitre ne me tuerait pas, moi.

-Moi non plus. A part si je lui donne une bonne raison.

Blaise hocha la tête, vaincu par l'entêtement de son ami qui croyait encore pouvoir s'en sortir. Lui était plus que sceptique sur le sort de ses deux amis.

.

Il était bien et cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce bien être. Le soleil le réchauffait, le printemps était enfin arrivé pour le plaisir des enfants et même des adultes. Ron s'était octroyé une pause et après avoir marché et parlé avec Daphné, ils s'étaient assis et il savait qu'il n'était pas loin de s'endormir. Pourtant, l'inquiétude le rongeait. Si Harry lui avait donné des nouvelles positives qui assuraient son retour dans quelques semaines, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie. Il avait confiance en Hermione, elle était presque en sécurité là où elle était... du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit pour se rassurer avant qu'elle ne parte. Hermione était forte et intelligente. Elle s'en sortirait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en sa sœur, elle était forte et rusée. Mais elle avait été enlevée. Elle devait être torturée. Elle pouvait déjà être morte. Ron refusait d'y croire. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être morte. Il le saurait, non ? Sa mère le saurait et sa mère espérait encore. Sa mère avait vécu trop de coups durs pour perdre sa seule fille. Ron s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir envoyé Ginny là-bas mais si ça n'avait pas été sa sœur, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autres et la culpabilité de décider du sort des gens le rongerait de façon identique. Il se leva brusquement, il détestait quand il commençait à dériver. Daphné leva vers lui un regard surpris mais se leva pour lui faire face. Naturellement, il lui prit la main et il vit son regard s'illuminer. Avec elle, tout était simple, tout était facile. Il s'en voulut de penser à Parkinson et de les comparer, aussi, il se baissa vers Daphné et l'embrassa. Elle sembla se fondre tout contre lui et une flèche de désir le parcourut. C'était si bon. Il se détacha d'elle doucement et elle lui sourit. Ils reprirent leur marche sans rien dire, Daphné au comble du bonheur, Ron partagé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, depuis qu'il était revenu d'une mission difficile. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, elle était là. Il appréciait sa présence, sa douceur et sa sollicitude. Elle était belle, gentille... parfaite. Il vérifiait régulièrement qu'elle ne se fasse plus de mal et elle semblait ne plus le faire. Était ce lui ? Cette responsabilité lui faisait peur mais il se sentait désormais prêt à l'assumer. Ok, Parkinson était encore dans ses pensées mais c'était physique, impossible à imaginer et elle lui avait dit texto qu'elle ne le voulait pas, que c'était risible, le blessant dans son amour propre bien plus qu'aucune autre femme ne l'avait fait. Daphné n'était pas un deuxième choix, elle était le bon. Du moins, l'espérait-t-il.

.

Ca y est, c'était fait. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle les avait vu, de loin, et cela lui avait fait bizarrement mal. Elle semblait perdre en même temps sa meilleure amie et... une possibilité et elle se détestait de penser ça. Ces derniers jours, elle avait vu le rapprochement entre eux deux. Avant qu'il parte en mission, ils avaient eu une énième dispute et Weasley lui avait presque fait entendre qu'il voulait quelque chose... avec elle. Le salaud. Elle l'avait violemment rembarré et elle pensait l'avoir blessé. Pas tant que ça à le voir fricoter avec Daphné depuis qu'il était rentré. Bien, cela allait étouffer ses sentiments dans l'œuf. Elle allait pouvoir se réjouir pour sa meilleure amie même si c'était synonyme de supporter Weasley plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Mais entre eux, rien, aucune possibilité.

-Ca va?

Elle croisa le regard bizarrement sympathique de Lilas.

-Oui, pourquoi!

-Toi et Ron...

-Quoi moi et Ron ? Gronda Pansy en regardant tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était là.

-Je vous ai vu vous embrasser il y a quelques semaines...

-Tu... tu nous as vu rien du tout! Oublie ça et n'en parle jamais!

-Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une commère! Simplement, tu avais l'air triste.

-Oui, triste de devoir le supporter maintenant, tu piges?

-Pigé! Lança Lilas en faisant un salut militaire.

Pansy s'esclaffa malgré elle. Voilà qu'elle commençait à apprécier Lilas maintenant, une pauvre petite Poufsouffle pourtant bien douée en potions.

-Moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse. De Quentin mais je sais qu'il m'aimera jamais et je crois que c'était juste un béguin. C'est juste un ami et j'aime bien le nouveau là, Ralph. Je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut, en fait.

-Et pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

-Je sais pas, tu veux pas parler alors je parle.

-T'as pas des amis?

-Ils sont en mission. Moi j'ai pas trop le droit à cause de ma jambe et je suis plus utile en potion apparemment.

-Ta jambe ?

-Ma jambe gauche, elle a été brisée par un sort lors de l'attaque de Poudlard il y a huit ans. Je pensais que tu avais remarqué. Ils ne veulent pas que je me batte pour ça.

-Oh. Non, je n'avais pas remarqué. Bon finie la pause, retournons à notre potion vu qu'on est bonnes qu'à ça apparemment!

Lilas rit à son tour et suivit Pansy ; peut-être qu'elles arriveraient à s'entendre toutes les deux.

.

Scorpius tituba un peu quand il arriva chez lui. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et se doucher. Il retenait ses larmes avec difficultés. Il venait de voir son meilleur ami mourir. Cette bataille avait été sanglante, ils avaient envoyé les jeunes se faire tuer. Tom, qu'il connaissait depuis ses dix ans, le seul avec qui il s'était vraiment lié. Disparu, fini, d'un sort. En face, c'étaient des jeunes, comme eux. L'Ordre, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, envoyaient les jeunes se battre mais pourquoi ? En caleçon, il entra dans sa chambre. Salvia dormait paisiblement. Il se coucha près d'elle, doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et passa une main dans ses cheveux, retenant ses larmes. Il voyait encore la lueur de surprise sur le visage de Tom, ça avait été tellement rapide. Trop. Scorpius avait juste eu le temps de le rattraper et de transplaner. Mais il était tombé sur Nott et son père qui l'avaient fortement engueulé pour avoir déserté le champ de bataille et l'avaient renvoyé. Scorpius avait du laisser son meilleur ami et il avait transplané... chez lui. Il ne voulait plus ça. Il se colla un peu plus contre Salvia, la seule qui semblait le comprendre dans sa recherche d'une autre vie. Elle remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas ; sa respiration régulière finit par être la sienne et il s'endormit.

Quand Salvia se réveilla, elle se sentit prisonnière, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle paniqua en se retournant comme elle pouvait et soupira en reconnaissait Scorpius avant de paniquer de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dans son lit ? Elle se détendit en le regardant, il était cerné, il avait des bleus sur le visage et les bras. Elle caressa doucement son visage, qu'il était beau, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Se lever et lui préparer un petit déjeuner ? Rester et être gênée à son réveil ? Pourquoi était-il venu là ? Elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, elle sentait qu'il se réveillait. Elle aurait pu faire semblant de dormir mais elle était toujours honnête et elle resta à le regarder. Il croisa son regard et il sourit à peine, se mettant sur le dos.

-Pardon, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Salvia se redressa, un peu étonnée. Il avait une petite voix et des yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré.

-Ce n'est pas grave... difficile mission ? Tenta-t-elle.

Il se redressa vivement, s'asseyant au bord du lit en lui tournant le dos. Elle l'entendit respirer et comprit vite qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer. Bizarrement, elle sentit des larmes monter aux yeux devant son désarroi. Elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il se tourna vers elle et l'étreignit fort. Elle répondit à son étreinte, surprise de son geste et bouleversée en sentant des larmes couler sur son épaule. Elle frotta son dos, essayant d'être un réconfort pour lui. Il finit par se calmer et se leva brusquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer, que c'était bête! Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

-Te cache pas de moi, demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius sourit légèrement en lui caressant le visage. Son visage était tellement expressif. Elle avait vraiment de la peine pour lui.

-Tu veux m'en parler? Tu préfères un bon petit déjeuner je paris?

Scorpius acquiesça, il ne pouvait pas encore parler. Elle lui prit la main et l'amena avec elle à la cuisine, elle aurait aimé lui parler de l'incident mais n'osa pas. Il semblait vraiment aller mal et elle voulait qu'il aille mieux. Elle lui fit un énorme petit déjeuner qu'il savoura avec plaisir. Il se reprenait et elle en était soulagée.

-Désolé, dit-il alors qu'il finissait de manger. C'est... mon meilleur ami, il est mort la nuit dernière.

-Oh Scorpius, je suis désolée.

-J'ai rien pu faire. Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça... Et mon père n'a même pas voulu... il m'a renvoyé comme ça sur le champ de bataille mais je suis venu ici.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu devrais rester. Ca aurait pu être toi.

-Je sais, j'aurais préféré.

-Dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas que ce soit ton ami mais je ne veux pas que ce soit toi.

-J'y retournerais pour dire au revoir à ma mère et mon frère et... je crois, je resterais ici.

Le visage de Salvia s'illumina et elle vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tant mieux, en plus, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire, il faut fêter ça!

-Merci Salvia, pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est normal, tu as tellement fait pour moi.

Scorpius répondit à son étreinte un long moment avant de se redresser un peu et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il profita un instant de ses lèvres avant de croiser son regard, surpris et troublé.

-T'es tout pour moi maintenant, murmura-t-il.

.

Un peu défaite, Hannah sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et monta la colline. Elle venait de quitter Simon, ça y est. Il avait été surpris, blessé. Ils s'étaient disputés. Heureusement, elle avait fait ça dans le lycée, sinon Quentin aurait pu intervenir. Samantha l'avait suivit, ne comprenait pas non plus d'où lui venait cette idée. Mais Hannah ne pouvait rien leur dire, c'était frustrant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à sortir avec Simon alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ou plus et qu'elle flirtait avec Quentin constamment.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, fit Quentin en se découvrant enfin, et tu es en retard, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Désolée, je parlais avec Simon.

Le regard de Quentin se voilà et sa mâchoire se serra. Hannah en aurait presque rit si elle n'était pas si chagrinée.

-Je l'ai quitté, avoua-t-elle enfin, faisant retrouver le sourire à Quentin.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Pourquoi tu boudes alors?

-Je boude pas. Simon est un ami depuis cinq ans au moins et... j'ai pas pu tout lui expliquer, je l'ai blessé et je m'en veux. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que toi et moi... mais je me sens coupable.

-Je sais, fit Quentin en lui prenant la main, merci de l'avoir fait, ça compte pour moi.

Hannah haussa les épaules et il l'arrêta pour l'embrasser.

-Arrête de bouder, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Je boude pas. Et toi, pas de copines chez toi ?

-Non.

-C'est qui alors Hermione, Liza et...

-Chut. Prononce pas son nom ici.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'expliquerais quand on sera rentré, ok ?

Hannah se retint de le questionner à nouveau jusqu'à qu'ils soient attablés pour grignoter un bout.

-Tu veux ta surprise?

-Je veux mes réponses.

Quentin lança un regard nerveux à Susan qui ne perdait rien de leur conversation. Depuis la venue de Ron, ils étaient sur des charbons ardents. Susan ne parlait presque plus à Quentin ou pour lui dire des méchancetés. Mais Quentin n'en avait que faire, il avait pris la bonne décision et Hannah ne pouvait que s'en réjouir puisqu'elle savait désormais qui étaient ses parents.

-Tiens!

Quentin posa quelque chose sur la table et Hannah le déballa avec précipitation.

-Ce n'est pas la tienne définitive, expliqua-t-il, mais Ron a accepté que j'en prenne une pour t'aider à t'entraîner continua-t-il alors qu'Hannah sortait une baguette magique de la boite.

-Oh Quentin, merci !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa rapidement devant une Susan médusée. Mais Hannah n'en avait cure. Quentin rougit un peu, gêné, mais la garda dans ses bras un bref moment.

-Dehors maintenant, que je t'apprenne les rudiments.

Quentin passa l'heure à lui expliquer un tas de choses sur les baguettes.

-Moi tu vois, ma baguette a un cœur de dragon.

-Un cœur?

-Le cœur de la baguette est un ventricule de dragon. Il peut y avoir un crin de licorne ou une plume de Phoenix.

-Sérieux?

-Sérieux. Chacun a ses particularités. Toi, je te prête celle-ci, elle a un crin de licorne, c'est les plus malléables, tu ne feras pas la magie que tu pourrais faire normalement puisque ce n'est pas TA baguette. Chaque sorcier a sa baguette. Tu verras avec Ollivander si tu viens à Poudlard un jour. Ron ne veut pas le faire déplacer. Déjà parce qu'il est vieux et parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Si Ollivander est pris, son allégeance pourrait changer. Bref, après il y a le bois et tout mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tiens.

Avec précaution, Hannah prit la baguette ; elle s'était attendue à quelque chose mais rien.

-C'est normal, ce n'est pas ta baguette, elle a été prise à quelqu'un. Et Ollivander en a créé plusieurs de simples au cas où.

-Oh, ok.

-On va commencer par quelque chose de simple. Wingardium Leviosa. Pour faire voler les choses. Regarde cette plume.

Quentin lui expliqua le geste, la formule, le lui montra. Un peu stressée, Hannah fit de même. Avec ravissement, elle put voir sa plume voler à quelques centimètres du sol. Excitée, elle sauta sur place avant de remarquer le regard étonné de Quentin.

-Quoi ?

-T'as réussi du premier coup, c'est... encourageant. Surtout avec une baguette qui n'est pas la tienne.

-C'est si surprenant ?

-Je crois. Après, le fait que tu sois plus âgée... je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose. Continuons.

Quentin continua à lui montrer d'autres sorts simples qu'elle réussit toujours du premier coup ou du deuxième. Quentin était fortement impressionné.

-Suffit pour aujourd'hui.

-C'est génial !

-Demain, on verra des choses pour te défendre, au cas où mais tu te débrouilles très bien.

Le sourire d'Hannah s'agrandit un peu et elle lui sauta au cou mais il la repousse un peu.

-Quoi ?

-Il faut faire attention.

-A quoi ?

-Je ne dois pas perdre de vue ta protection, surtout pas à l'extérieur et je suis mal à l'aise vis à vis de ta grand-mère.

- Laisse-la bouder.

-Han'.

-Bon ok, je vais aller lui parler. Tu restes un peu dehors?

-Je vais faire ma ronde, acquiesça-t-il.

Hannah commença à partir mais Quentin la rattrapa, la fit se retourner et l'embrassa rapidement avant de la laisser partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle entra dans la maison et repéra sa grand-mère en train de faire la cuisine. Elles s'étaient toujours bien entendues malgré quelques disputes normales quand on habite à deux. Mais depuis que Quentin était là et encore plus depuis le passage de Ron, la relation entre les deux s'était dégradée.

-Mamie, on peut parler?

-Hum?

-Sérieusement ? De ma mère.

-Je...

-S'il te plait, j'en sais déjà un petit peu maintenant, j'ai envie de la connaitre à travers toi. C'est important pour moi, tu le comprends, non?

-Je veux pas te mettre en danger, je...

-Je sais tout ça, coupa Hannah, mais je suis grande maintenant, je peux gérer tout ça.

-Asseyons-nous. Ce que je vais te dire te fera surement du mal mais garde en tête que j'ai fait ça pour toi et par amour pour ta mère, d'accord?

-Oui.

-Layla... n'est pas ma fille.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment ta grand-mère. J'étais le professeur de ta mère lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard et... on a toujours eu une relation particulière. Layla avait perdu sa mère jeune et j'étais un peu... nous étions proches et nous avons gardé contact après Poudlard. Elle, elle avait de grandes ambitions, tu sais. Tu-sais-qui n'était plus et elle voulait être médicomage. Médecin si tu préfères. Mais son père, elle en était très proche, s'est fait arrêté. Certains l'ont accusé d'avoir été un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui. Layla était sûre du contraire, elle a été effondrée quand il a été envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Elle a fini ses études à Poudlard et s'est enrôlée pour prendre soin des prisonniers, leur donner à manger. Azkaban est une horrible prison, il y a des créatures magiques qui gardent les prisonniers et qui leur aspirent toute envie de vivre. Seules quelques personnes peuvent y aller : il y a deux gardiens humains et une dizaine de responsables de la cuisine qui changent régulièrement pour ne pas être affecté. Ta mère s'est portée volontaire pour continuer à voir son père. Cette période l'a anéantie. Et elle a rencontré Sirius. Tout le monde le croyait coupable à cette époque et je sais que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait... ils ont eu une aventure et elle est tombée enceinte. Il lui a alors demandé de partir afin de protéger l'enfant. Son père l'a poussé à faire de même mais sans la présence de sa fille, il est mort quelques semaines plus tard. Ta mère ne savait quoi faire, ni vers qui se tourner. Elle avait des amis mais comment leur dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse puis enceinte d'un fou ? Alors elle est venue me voir. Je l'ai recueillie chez moi, je t'ai vu naître... même si par le sang, tu n'es pas ma petite-fille, dans mon cœur, tu l'es. Je t'ai vu grandir mais un jour, tu devais avoir un an, un an et demi... on nous a attaqué. Layla m'a demandé de fuir avec toi et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle est morte ce soir là et j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre. Je suis allée au seul endroit sûr : à Poudlard voir Dumbledore. Il nous a recueillies, m'a aidée et il devait savoir quelque chose parce qu'il m'a dit que tu étais en danger. Que l'autre camp voulait t'avoir et que même si Tu-sais-qui avait disparu, il avait encore ses partisans et un jour, il reviendrait. Je suis donc venue dans cette maison pour t'élever. Je devais te garder enfermée dans la maison et je sais que tu penses que je suis étouffante mais j'ai réussi à te faire entrer à l'école pour que tu sois moins seule. J'ai bataillé de nombreuses années pour ça... et voilà, j'avais très peu de nouvelles de Dumbledore. Plus quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Il voulait que je t'enlève de l'école mais... tu étais heureuse d'aller au lycée.

-Oh mamie, fit Hannah, les larmes dévalant ses joues, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été si méchante.

-Tu n'as jamais été méchante, Hannah. Tu es adorable. J'ai juste peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère.

-Merci. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en danger?

-Non, Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Et ma mère, elle était comment?

Susan reprit la parole pour lui dire combien Layla était douce, gentille et drôle. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hannah l'écoutait avec émotion. Enfin, elle avait l'impression de connaitre sa mère.

.

Impatient, Harry attendait la fin du cours. A ses côtés, Lizzie lui lançait des regards bizarres. Bien sûr, d'habitude, il savourait son cours parce qu'il attendait toujours le déclic et parce que, il fallait bien l'avouer, il adorait son cours. Mais là, il ne voulait plus rien écouter d'autres. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était confirmer sa théorie et rentrer chez lui. Il passait par des états de profonde excitation et de légère tristesse à l'idée de quitter cette vie qu'il s'était forcé d'apprécier. Forcé pendant longtemps sauf que maintenant qu'il était sur le point de les quitter, il se sentait un peu coupable. Le cours se termina enfin et Harry glissa à Lizzie qu'il allait voir la prof.

-Je t'attends?

-Non non, vas-y, j'en ai pour un peu de temps.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Je, je t'expliquerai, dit-il rapidement avant de l'embrasser et de descendre les marches de l'amphi vers la professeur.

-Professeur!

-Ah, M. Smith, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, j'ai dévoré votre livre, je vous le rends, merci beaucoup. Mais je voulais savoir, reprit-il en ouvrant le livre à la page de la prophétie qu'il avait photocopié en plusieurs exemplaires et même déjà renvoyé à Ron. Sur cette prophétie, auriez-vous plus de renseignements ? Où vous l'avez trouvée?

-Oh oui bien sûr, je l'ai trouvée dans une petite ville près de Londres.

-Trouvée ? S'étonna Harry, comment ça ?

-Une vieille femme qui perdait un peu la raison si tu veux mon avis, mais elle se rappelait certaines choses en répétant des noms, des lieux, qu'il fallait les protéger.

.

Harry rayonnait de l'intérieur. Tout ce que lui avait dit le professeur allait dans le sens de la prophétie. C'était elle ! De plus en plus près de chez lui, l'angoisse commença à monter. Comment allait-il réussir à quitter Lizzie? Cela lui semblait impossible, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la faire venir avec lui à Poudlard mais il savait que c'était impossible, c'était lui faire connaitre un danger inutile. Son seul espoir, que la guerre finisse rapidement et qu'il puisse venir la chercher ; en attendant, il allait devoir trouver les mots pour lui expliquer qu'il partait.

Il entra chez lui, regardant son appartement qu'il allait devoir quitter quand un bruit l'interrompit, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son sang sa glaça.

Lizzie était sur son lit, en pleurs, deux baguettes magiques à portée de main, sa commode, là où il rangeait tous ses effets magiques ouverte.

-Comment?

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Qui l'avait vu venir celle-là ? En effet, c'était Blaise qui a découvert Hermione, que pensez-vous de la conversation avec Drago ? Et je veux TOUT savoir !**

**Bisous, bonne semaine et happy halloween!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? moi avec un mal de tête qui ne s'en va pas x_x enfin bref ! Beaucoup n'avaient pas deviné pour Lizzie et vous êtes encore beaucoup dans le trouble donc je vous laisse lire !**

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

-Harry, commença Lizzie.

Harry recula de quelques pas avant de s'avancer pour prendre sa baguette sur le lit.

-Comment? Tu...

Le cœur serré, il semblait que son cerveau ne voulait analyser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La trahison flambait en lui.

-Tu es une sorcière?

-Oui, répondit Lizzie, en essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu... tu es de l'autre côté? Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Elisabeth Yaxsley (1), je suis...

Elle prit sa baguette et la déposa sur son bras qui se teinta d'une marque noire, d'un tatouage. Harry en était malade.

-Mangemort, dit-il d'une voix blanche, tu es... tu me dégoûtes.

-Harry... je, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'exclama Lizzie en se levant, ils me l'ont demandé, j'étais obligée, tu crois qu'on peut choisir quand on est élevée par...

-La ferme, je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Mangemort !

Lizzie recula de quelques pas, surprise par ces mots et le mépris dans sa voix. Ses larmes coulaient toujours mais elle pouvait retenir ses sanglots.

-Il fallait que je te trouve, que je te suive...

-Que tu couches avec moi aussi ?

-Non, non, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureuse de toi et...

-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Tu n'as pas pu tomber amoureuse de moi, t'es une putain de mangemort et les deux mots comptent ici !

-Arrête.

-Et tu es peut-être tombé amoureux d'Harry Smith mais je n'ai rien à voir avec lui à part peut être ma naïveté.

-S'il te plait… ?

-Tu as trouvé la prophétie, tu l'as copiée?

-Oui, j'allais partir avec et je n'ai pas pu Harry parce que je t'aime, vraiment.

-Arrête! Va voir ton maître, donne la lui.

-Je ne veux pas. Emmène-moi avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Si je reviens sans la prophétie, il me tuera. Et je ne veux pas te trahir.

-C'est trop tard.

-Tu peux me pardonner. Emmène moi, je t'aime, je peux changer, je ne suis pas foncièrement mauvaise, juste née dans le mauvais camp.

-Tu crois qu'avec ta trahison... vas-y avec ou sans, je m'en fiche de toi.

-Tu, tu peux pas dire ça, toi aussi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

-J'aimais Lizzie, pas Elisabeth. Tu jouais un rôle, moi aussi. Plus maintenant, cria-t-il en ramassant ses quelques affaires.

-Harry, attends! Ne me laisse pas. Je ferais ce que tu veux, supplia Lizzie en plongeant son regard noyé de larmes dans le sien, terriblement froid.

- Alors oublie-moi.

Harry transplana, le cœur brisé. Lui qui s'était fait tant de soucis pour elle, pour leur avenir. Il retint ses larmes, il lui restait une chose à faire avant de rentrer chez lui : dire au revoir à Dany et Mike. Il avait transplané devant leur appartement et frappa.

-Hé, Harry... et mec, ça va pas?

-Pas trop, je dois partir.

-Quoi ?

-Des soucis... personnels et je me suis disputé avec Lizzie, je voulais vous dire au revoir.

-T'as besoin d'aide?

-Non, juste vous dire au revoir et merci... votre amitié a beaucoup compté cette année mais je dois vraiment partir.

Il les prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de partir, son sac sur les épaules. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri, il transplana en lieu sûr, là où il avait caché son portoloin il y a plusieurs mois de ça. Il respira. Il était à Poudlard, enfin.

.

La nuit était paisible. Si parfois, il y avait du bruit dans les couloirs, ce soir, c'était calme. Hermione s'endormait presque, ce qui la retenait éveillée : la caresse de la main de Malefoy dans son dos. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était obligée de jouer le jeu d'Ella, de venir quand il lui demandait… bien sûr, aucun des deux n'était vraiment dupe. Il savait qu'elle jouait, et elle savait qu'il en était conscient. Néanmoins, ils continuaient de jouer. Elle devait l'avouer, sentir sa main sur elle dans un geste de tendresse était incroyablement apaisant. Quand elle était avec lui, elle ne pensait plus au camp, à sa mission, à la guerre, elle pensait juste à elle, à lui. Après l'incident Zabini, il était revenu, inquiet de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver quand il n'était pas là et il avait fait en sorte, en plus de l'appui de Zabini, que personne ne demande à l'avoir, elle ou Charlotte. Et Hermione ne savait qu'en penser. D'accord Malefoy était possessif mais n'était-ce que ça ? N'était-elle qu'un jouet? Ce soir là, il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre dans leurs ébats et depuis, Hermione sentait son cœur se ramollir dangereusement.

-T'as toujours connu Tu-sais-qui? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Non, il est arrivé quand on avait 15 ans.

-Oh. Et tu as toujours voulu le servir?

-Non, à 15 ans... on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'on veut ni ce que signifie vraiment une guerre. Et on était sûr qu'on allait gagner en quelques mois.

-Mais ça dure depuis sept ans, c'est incroyablement long. Tu n'as pas envie d'autres choses?

-Si. Bien sûr. Déserter... j'y ai pensé mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, selon ton importance, il envoie d'autres Mangemorts à ta recherche.

-Et tu es important?

-Je crois. Et mon père est son bras droit. Il n'accepterait pas ça.

-Il y a bien des moyens magiques pour se cacher.

-Oui, mais c'est une vie de solitude qui t'attend.

-A part si tu pars avec quelqu'un.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne.

-Même pas à ton ami Zabini?

-Non, pas à 100%.

-Maintenant qu'il sait, tu crois qu'il va me dénoncer, pensant que je suis cette Granger?

-Non, mais s'il est mis en porte à faux, crois bien qu'il te livrerait sans états d'âmes. Et je ferais de même. Dors maintenant.

Hermione sentit un léger baiser sur son épaule avant que Drago ne se tourne et s'endorme. Elle resta là à réfléchir un moment. Tout ce qu'il lui disait sur la guerre la faisait réfléchir. Et ce baiser. Pourquoi était-il aussi tendre? Pourquoi cela lui importait un temps soi peu ? Elle avait peut être du mal à coucher avec lui sans se dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Elle se détestait toujours de faire ça... elle avait du mal à concilier les paradoxes Malefoy.

.

Ron s'assit à la table qu'il partageait souvent avec Daphné et Parkinson depuis presque deux semaines maintenant, depuis qu'il "sortait" avec Daphné. Celle-ci n'était pas encore arrivée mais Parkinson oui, ce qui était rare. Ils évitaient au maximum de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Quand il voulait lui parler de potions, Ron s'arrangeait désormais pour avoir la présence d'un élève ou d'un collègue. Ils mangeaient ensemble, tous les trois, tous les midis où il était à Poudlard. Le soir, il mangeait soit avec Daphné en tête à tête, soit avec les membres de l'Ordre comme avant. Il avait été soulagé que Daphné ne s'impose pas lors de ses dîners, déjà que sa mère ne l'appréciait pas vraiment...

-Daphné n'est pas là ?

-Si, juste à côté sous une cape d'invisibilité, elle ne voulait pas te voir, répondit Pansy, sarcastique.

Que c'était lourd de le voir presque tous les jours, elle appréciait presque les moments où il partait en mission même si Daphné en parlait tellement que Pansy suppliait qu'il revienne. Cercle vicieux. Ron ne répondit pas mais fit une grimace. Le silence se fit, pesant. Pansy soupira, elle détestait cette situation. Cette attirance entre eux circulait toujours, c'était indéniable. Elle repensait au baiser bien trop souvent à son goût. Ce qu'il lui faudrait, un mec avec qui coucher qui lui passerait surement son envie. De ça, elle en était moins sûre. Bien qu'elle l'exécrait toujours pour ce qu'il était, elle devait avouer qu'il avait plein de petites qualités : il était très attentionné avec Daphné, il prenait à cœur l'avenir des enfants, et le pire, il était vraiment drôle. Elle n'avait même pas pu retenir quelques sourires à ces blagues. Pathétique. Poudlard lui avait ramolli le cerveau. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quoique ce soit pour lui, il était avec Daphné et c'était un Weasley, par Salazar! En face d'elle, Ron n'en menait pas large non plus. Il faisait toujours en sorte de s'assurer que Daphné était là pour venir à leur table mais là, l'esprit ailleurs, il était venu s'asseoir sans réfléchir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que voir ses beaux yeux bleus qui lui déconseillaient de parler, ses mains qui tapotaient la table, sa poitrine mise en valeur par son chemisier. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait l'impression d'être de retour en 6ème année quand il était amoureux d'Hermione et qu'il était sorti avec Lavande. Bien sûr aucune comparaison possible entre Hermione et Pansy ou Lavande et Daphné mais quand même. Surtout qu'il appréciait vraiment Daphné, il se sentait bien avec elle, elle était belle et douce et... Et Pansy, outre son physique avantageux, était chiante, sarcastique... et bizarrement ses défauts le faisaient rire et elle était tellement attentionnée avec Daphné ou les enfants, drôle avec eux... qu'il sentait parfois son cœur se serrer.

-Hello !

Daphné était enfin là, avec un grand sourire, sans s'apercevoir de la tension ambiante. Elle embrassa Ron, heureuse comme jamais et commença à raconter sa matinée. Heureusement pour eux, Daphné adorait parler... Soudain, un jeune arriva :

-M. Weasley ! Quelqu'un est arrivé... il dit qu'il est Harry Potter!

.

Après avoir transplané, Harry avait eu le bonheur de reconnaître les collines de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu transplaner trop près et il marcha donc un moment avant d'arriver au cabanon qui servait de reconnaissance.

-Harry Potter. Mission E-910. La couleur des filaments est rouge. Mot de passe : aragog, débita-t-il.

Le jeune qui était à "l'accueil" vérifia rapidement les informations avant de le regarder, les yeux un peu surpris.

-Bien sûr, tout est en règle. Vous pouvez passer.

Harry dut supporter encore 3 "services" de protection pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui avant d'arriver dans le hall. Il aurait été seul, il en aurait pleuré. Et quel bonheur de voir Ron arriver vers lui, le regard aussi ému. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Ron.

-T'as pas encore reçu ma lettre?

-Non, tu connais le service de courrier ici !

-J'ai trouvé.

-Merlin que c'est bon de te voir.

Arrivèrent d'autres membres de l'Ordre, une Molly totalement hystérique, tellement heureuse de voir Harry en chair et en os et se portant bien. Enfin, Harry et Ron purent s'isoler dans le bureau de ce dernier.

-Alors, ça va?

-Ouais, Hermione?

-Pas rentrée, pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois, on a perdu un contact.

-Merde. Et on peut pas intervenir?

-Non, pas encore. On n'a pas dépassé la limite qu'on avait fixée.

-J'ai eu un problème moi, déclara alors Harry. J'ai rencontré une fille et... j'ai toujours été trop naïf que veux-tu. Elle m'a trahi, elle était à la solde de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Elle a la prophétie.

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas. Elle voulait... rentrer avec moi.

-Oh. C'est allé... plus loin.

-Oui.

-Désolé, mec. Espérons qu'elle la lui donne pas.

-Ouais. Elle pense qu'il la tuera.

-La torturer peut être mais la tuer... il est trop sadique pour ça. Tu l'aimes?

-J'en aimais une autre. Pas elle. Dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué.

En quelques heures, Ron put lui faire un tableau de ce qu'il s'était passé, de leur avancée, de leur perte... De la mort de Neville. Harry en fut bouleversé. Neville était un pilier de l'ordre et il était son ami.

-Ginny a disparu.

-Depuis quand?

-4 mois.

-Et ?

-On n'arrive pas à la retrouver.

-Les agents doubles sont nuls!

-Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, Harry. Sinon, pour alléger l'atmosphère. Moi aussi j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

-Qui ça ?

-Daphné... Greengrass.

-Une Serpentard, vraiment ? Au moins, elle est jolie...

-Elle me fait du bien.

-Alors tant mieux.

-Y a une réunion ce soir, tu veux venir?

-Bien sûr !

Ron entoura les épaules de son ami, heureux de le revoir, heureux de ne plus être seul.

.

Des bruits de voix la réveillèrent. Ginny avait la voix un peu cassée. La veille, Théo était passé et il lui avait fait vraiment mal. Sur le coup. Bizarrement, après, elle n'avait plus trop de souvenirs ni de douleur.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-Je suis toujours sûr de ce que je fais ! Grommela Théo.

-Avec elle, tu n'as jamais su quoi faire.

-Tu te trompes.

Ginny reconnut la voix de Blaise Zabini, l'un des "amis" de Théo. Il parlait d'elle et il n'avait jamais pu l'apprécier malgré les sentiments de Théo. Sa sixième année avait été tellement surprenante à cause de Théo...

-Je ne crois pas, fais attention à ne pas aller trop loin, elle ne te pardonnera pas.

-Je me fiche qu'elle me pardonne ou pas, ce n'est pas ça mon but.

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Tu le sais bien, Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

-Pars.

-Je ne peux pas, ça compliquerait tout et n'arrangerait rien, je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça. Et ça, elle ne pourra pas me le pardonner... et moi non plus.

-Tu as vu autre chose?

-Non, chut.

-Désolé mais je m'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout. Millie...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour toi et Millie.

-Vraiment ? Et Drago?

-Il s'en sortira. C'est un Malefoy, il s'en sort toujours.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je ne compte pas.

-Bien sûr que tu comptes.

-S'il te plait, Blaise. Ne rends pas tout plus compliqué.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui rends les choses compliquées, grommela Blaise, bon je dois y aller, je pars en mission une semaine.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Fais attention à elle, fit Blaise, sarcastique.

Ginny entendit les pas décroître et fit semblant de dormir alors que Théo rentrait. Il s'avança vers son lit pour vérifier si elle dormait et prit le risque de lui caresser le visage. Ginny ne bougea pas, respirant de façon qu'elle espérait normale pour quelqu'un qui dormait. Puis Théo parti. Ginny se releva un peu, les rouages de son cerveau en marche. Pourquoi Théo agissait-il ainsi avec elle à la torturer mais à s'autoriser des gestes de tendresse quand il croyait qu'elle dormait ? De quoi parlaient vraiment Zabini et Théo ? Zabini avait eu l'air de vouloir qu'il ne la torture pas, pourquoi ? Il n'en avait que faire d'elle.

Soudain, une petite fille apparu. Ginny comprit qu'elle s'était endormie et que Théo était parti.

-Salut.

-Salut, qui es-tu ? Demanda Ginny en se redressant.

-Qui tu veux que je sois ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu es jolie.

-Merci. Toi aussi. Tu connais Théo?

-Oui.

-Tu es sa petite sœur ?

-Peut-être.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Sophia. Toi, tu es Ginny.

-Oui, comment tu le sais?

-Je sais tout.

-Oh. Et tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?

-Oui. Mais je peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca desservirait sa cause.

-Celle de Tu sais qui ?

-Non, celle de Théo.

-Quelle est sa cause?

-Toi.

Ginny soupira. Sophia ne répondait que par des énigmes. Elle devait avoir pas plus de huit ans mais Ginny n'y connaissait rien aux enfants.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Neuf ans.

-Et ta maman, elle est où?

-Avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et ton papa?

-Mort.

-Oh, désolée.

-Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, fit la petite fille en haussant les épaules, et c'était un méchant monsieur.

-Et ta maman, c'est une gentille dame?

-Non. Très méchante. Comme Bella.

-Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Oui. Méchantes.

-Et Théo est... gentil ?

-Oui. Il nous sauvera tous.

Sophia tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte et se leva.

-Je dois y aller. Dors.

La petite fille posa sa main sur ses lèvres et Ginny se sentit partir. Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, le cerveau embrumé avec un seul souvenir : Sophia.

.

Drago n'avait jamais vu Blaise aussi nerveux et pourtant, ils en avaient vécu des choses ensemble : une guerre, déjà, ce qui était beaucoup. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés à leur point de rendez-vous, il lâcha :

-Millie est enceinte.

-oh, waouh, ok, félicitations?

-Ouais, merci… Je vais me tirer Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux pas de cette vie pour mon bébé. On va déserter, je te dis pas où je m'installe bien sûr, mais j'ai quelques idées. Je, je veux être, heureux, arrêter de me battre. Cette guerre ne finira jamais mon vieux et j'en ai marre, je suis usé. Mais avec Millie et maintenant le bébé, c'est un autre avenir qui s'ouvre à moi, tu comprends?

-Ouais.

-Tu devrais faire la même chose, te tirer d'ici et vite fait. Parce que le jour où on découvre que tu fricotes avec Granger, il sera trop tard, tu comprends?

-Ouais.

-Prends soin de Théo, il en aura besoin, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'enfonce ! Il faut l'aider. Si tu décides de ne pas partir...

-Ok, prends soin de toi et de ta famille alors.

-Merci, prends soin de toi. Et pour Granger, quoique tu ressentes, ne l'étouffe pas. Ca ne servira à rien d'autres que le décupler.

Ils se serrèrent la main, se tapotèrent le dos maladroitement, ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude.

-Tu pars quand?

-Maintenant, je suis allé dire au revoir à Théo...

-Ok.

Blaise transplana et le cœur de Drago se serra. Ils ne se reverraient probablement plus.

.

Quentin savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça mais ce soir, il avait envie de lâcher prise et Hannah était particulièrement câline. De plus, il avait fini sa ronde. S'il n'avait pas été avec elle, il aurait été en train de dormir. Mais ayant le sommeil léger, il aurait été vite éveillé en cas de soucis que là, il était bien trop concentré sur Hannah. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il redorme avec elle et il n'avait pu refuser. Même si dormir n'était pas en tête de ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle... et elle non plus. Enlacés, ils échangeaient des baisers plus que torrides. Hannah gémit alors que sa bouche dérivait sur son cou et ses mains pétrissaient ses hanches. Elle avait déjà perdu son bas de pyjama et Quentin résista à ne rien lui enlever de plus ce ne serait vraiment pas sérieux. Hannah était trop réceptive à ses caresses. Il se recula un peu, le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hannah en se redressant un peu.

-Je, on devrait calmer le jeu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Han', tu me tues, avoua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Avec le sourire, Hannah se pencha sur lui.

-C'est le but.

-Tu devrais être épuisée après l'heure d'entrainement.

-Au contraire, ça m'a donné une pêche et j'ai envie de toi.

-Hannah ! Y a ta grand-mère juste à côté.

-Elle est sourde.

-Hannah, arrête.

-Je pensais pas qu'un mec pouvait dire ce genre de non à sa copine, fit Hannah en faisant la moue.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, demanda Quentin en l'embrassant.

Hannah en profita pour passer ses mains autour de son cou et se rapprocher encore un peu plus et se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il gémit alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec passion puis en l'embrassant partout dans le cou et sur le haut du torse. Quentin passa sa main sous son t-shirt et lui caressa le dos. Brusquement, il la fit passer sous lui et il aperçut une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux, il grogna en reprenant leur baiser. Il se mit à lui caresser les seins et Hannah perdit la mesure. La gêne qu'elle aurait du ressentir était totalement flouée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Quentin semblait, lui aussi, avoir atteint le point de non retour quand il glissa sa main sur son entrejambe. Hannah se cambra inconsciemment, décuplant le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le désir et autre chose de bien plus fort. Aussi, s'arrêta-t-il un instant :

-Hannah, tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant, je sais pas si c'est le bon moment...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Parce que tu es encore jeune, et parce qu'il y a toute cette histoire de guerre et parce que je... j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une fille et je sais pas quoi faire.

-T'as pas envie?

-Si, je veux pas aller trop vite.

-Tu crois que je veux aller trop vite?

-Non, je sais pas.

-Je sais que j'en ai envie.

-Maintenant, mais demain?

-Je comprends pas, fit Hannah, peinée en le repoussant et s'asseyant.

-Te vexe pas, Han, je, je suis amoureux de toi et c'est la première fois et c'est pour ça que je veux pas précipiter les choses.

-Bien sûr que je me vexe, j'en avais envie et tu me repousses, déclara-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

-Non, je te repousse pas.

-Si, tu le fais avec des filles que t'aimes pas et moi tu dis que tu es amoureux et tu veux pas.

-Hannah, soupira Quentin en essuyant une larme qui coulait, j'en ai envie, mais... je veux pas qu'un jour tu regrettes ou...

-Pourquoi je regretterais ? Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi ce que tu dis. Moi aussi je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi et je vois pas ce qui nous retient. Des éventuels regrets... on les aura si on le fait pas et qu'une météorite nous tombe dessus demain, ça aurait servi à quoi d'attendre?

-Je voulais juste que tu prennes conscience que...

-Tu crois que j'ai pas conscience de ce qu'on fait ? Je suis pas idiote Quentin. J'aurais pu le faire avec Simon si je voulais, bien avant que tu n'arrives et si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que je n'en avais pas envie, toi je t'offre tout et... pff, dormons.

Hannah se coucha, rageuse. Quentin ne savait plus quoi faire. A vouloir être le mec bien il avait tout fait foiré et l'avait vexée alors qu'elle se montrait vulnérable. Il se colla à elle.

-Excuse-moi, bébé.

Son cœur se brisa un peu quand il comprit qu'elle pleurait et il se mit face à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle voulut le repousser un peu mais finit par l'embrasser en retour.

-Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il entre deux baisers.

-Faut pas avoir peur de l'amour, surtout quand il est réciproque.

-Tu me pardonnes?

Hannah lui répondit par un baiser, ce qui le rassura. Il fit ensuite tout pour lui faire oublier la conversation et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et avait envie d'elle. Hannah se dit plus tard que sa première fois avait vraiment été magique.

.

Deux autres adolescents profitaient d'être seuls au monde. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, se faisant face, ils se perdaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, parlaient de cette guerre, des moyens pour en sortir, de là où ils pourraient aller une fois qu'elle serait finie, de l'avenir, un avenir bien meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Aussi, ils s'embrassaient. Scorpius pouvait sentir Salvia se détendre de plus en plus auprès de lui. Elle était si belle, si innocente et pourtant elle était également déterminée et passionnée. Ils se découvraient un peu plus l'un l'autre et eux même. Scorpius ne se serait jamais cru être aussi tendre mais avec elle, il avait envie de l'être. Il avait aussi envie de quitter cette guerre. Il allait dire au revoir à son frère et sa mère et venir s'installer ici, avec Salvia. Et ils seraient heureux.

Aussi, dès qu'il le put, il s'isola avec son frère.

-Un problème ? Demanda Drago, sérieux.

-Je, je vais m'en aller.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, un jour tu m'avais donné un conseil, au cas où... je l'ai suivi et maintenant, il est temps.

Drago acquiesça, perdre deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui en quelques jours se révélait difficile. Surtout qu'ils n''étaient pas nombreux à être assez important pour ça.

-Ok, je comprends.

-Merci pour ce conseil et...

-Quand?

-Dès que j'aurais pu parler à maman.

-Ok. Je... je peux te demander quelques jours?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai, j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu ne devrais pas me révéler quoique ce soit, je ne le veux pas mais... dans deux jours, on se retrouve là dans deux jours, ça t'irait ? Le temps que j'organise quelque chose?

-Ok. Je te donne une semaine, une dernière mission et je me tire.

.

Assise sur son lit, Ginny réfléchissait et regardait souvent la porte en espérant voir apparaître Sophia de nouveau. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout simplement. Surtout que la petite avait réussi à l'endormir en deux secondes. Elle avait dit que ses parents, à la solde de Voldemort, étaient des méchants mais que Théo était un gentil. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment un rapport avec la guerre ou par leur comportement envers elle ? Et puis il y avait cette question de Zabini qui lui avait dit "s'il avait vu quelque chose". Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris mais depuis, elle avait réfléchi et elle se souvenait que Théo lui avait parlé de sa mère, de visions. N'était-elle pas une sorte de voyante ? Il avait dit que ce n'était rien comparé à Trelawney, ce n'était pas des prophéties mais elle voyait des choses... Théo aurait-il le même don ? Il parlait tellement bizarrement parfois, comme s'il savait des choses, des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. La protégeait-il vraiment alors ?

_(1) __Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic « until we bleed », je parle de cette Elisabeth Yaxsley, pure invention de ma part xD C'était un petit clin d'oeil._

.

.

**Voili voilou, alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Lizzie et de la réaction d'Harry ? De son retour ? Hermione qui s'adoucit et Q/H qui passe à l'acte hihi ! Et puis Drago apprend nouvelles sur nouvelles... difficiles pour lui ! **

**J'attends VOS AVIS avec GRANDE impatience ! **

**Bisouuuuuus ! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous ?**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewer… ****5 sur 100/200 vues… WHAT THE FUCK ? ****Vous savez, ça me donne l'impression que vous êtes dans un magasin, vous prenez les choses et vous ne payez pas. Je demande pas des reviews détaillés, même pas toutes les semaines quoique je suis une lectrice et je laisse des messages à chaque chapitre ? Pourquoi, pour dire à l'auteur que j'aime ce qui l'écrit, que je veux qu'il continue encore et encore. C'est ça le salaire de l'auteur, les reviews ! Alors pensez-y.**

**Bon sinon, demain, je vais à l'AP de Hunger Games à Paris et j'ai trooooop hâte ! **

**Merci à Emilie & Aude**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

La réunion durait depuis une heure déjà ; Harry avait presque oublié combien cela pouvait être fatiguant. Une heure de discussion souvent stérile qui ne débouchait à pas grand chose. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il le jugeait. Bien sûr, il n'allait rien dire. L'avant-veille, après une réunion semblable, il en avait parlé à Ron qui s'était plutôt vexé de ses remarques.

-Pourquoi on n'attaque pas ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Il y a des enfants, répondit Ron. C'est un très gros risque.

-Un risque nécessaire, qu'on envoie des gens avant pour les protéger et...

-On a tenté quelque chose comme ça une fois, expliqua Kingsley, et ça n'a pas marché, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Ron d'installer d'abord Mick comme agent double, il va sécuriser la zone, en moins de deux semaines, ce sera fait.

-Deux semaines, c'est long.

-On le sait Potter, grommela Maugrey, ça fait sept ans qu'on se bat, c'est long, deux semaines de plus ou de moins...

-On sauve plus de gosses comme ça, Harry.

Vexé, Harry leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Les sujets se suivirent et il se rendit une nouvelle fois compte de l'importance qu'avait prise Ron. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait vu certains jeunes qu'il ne connaissait pas lui demandaient sans cesse des conseils, les plus âgés prenaient en compte son avis.

-Et Salvia, toujours aucune trace?

-Non...

-Salvia ?

-Elle a disparu, sa mère est morte et on ne l'a pas trouvée. Pourtant, il ne semble pas que l'autre camp l'ait non plus mais alors où a-t-elle disparu !

-Vous la cherchez?

-Bien sûr, deux jeunes par groupe de deux, ils ratissent la zone en l'augmentant depuis des semaines maintenant ! Et Rogue est totalement absent depuis.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été aussi bien protégée qu'Hannah ? Elle a eu quelqu'un, non?

-Rogue ne le voulait pas.

-C'est Rogue qui décide maintenant ? S'énerva un peu Harry.

-Il n'y a pas une personne qui décide, déclara Ron, un peu surpris de l'agressivité de son ami, on décide ensemble.

- Et Hermione, on n'envoie personne?

-La limite des deux ans n'est pas passée, tu le sais bien, j'ai autant envie de toi qu'elle rentre...

-Mais notre contact a disparu, tu crois pas que c'est inquiétant?

-Si, mais s'ils avaient Hermione, on le saurait, et là on ferait quelque chose.

-C'est pas à toi de décider.

-Je ne décide pas. On décide tous ! S'énerva Ron, tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir?

-Bon, intervient Arthur Weasley, calmons-nous. Le cas d'Hermione a déjà été discuté Harry. Je pense que la réunion peut être levée ?

Tout le monde se leva, jetant des regards inquiets à Harry et Ron qui ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard. Quand ils furent seuls, Ron se leva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je ne comprends pas certaines choses, c'est tout!

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-Pourquoi on ne bouge pas plus!

-On bouge, on multiplie les actions... on doit protéger les gens aussi. La guerre dure depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ont aussi besoin de protection.

-On ne peut pas les protéger de Vol... de Tu-sais-qui, se reprit Harry, ne voulant pas lever le tabou.

-Si, on peut. On le fait, avec les villes...

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, Dumbledore ne... quoi je sais que tu ne veux pas écouter Dumbledore mais...

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas l'écouter, j'ai une grande admiration pour lui mais il n'est plus là, on s'est enfoncé dans la guerre, il ne l'a jamais vécu ça! Les gens sont mieux réunis, ils ont l'impression qu'ils peuvent se défendre maintenant, ensemble. Et ça redonne le moral et de nombreuses personnes viennent ensuite nous aider.

-Et si Tu Sais Qui les trouve?

-Ils se défendront et tu crois quoi ? Qu'il n'y a aucune protection ? Aucune échappatoire ? Tu crois que je ne les ai pas protégés ?

-Je ne dis pas ça, Ron... juste que je reviens après un an et demi et la politique a changé ! On n'écoute plus Dumbledore...

-On l'écoute mais on ne dit plus amen à tout ce qu'il dit, il ne vit plus les réalités de la guerre et...

-Et quoi ?

-Tu as vu dans quelle merde il nous a laissé à nos 17 ans? A chercher des horcruxes seul sans aucune indication?

-Tu n'es toujours pas passé au dessus de ça ?

-Si, bien sûr, j'admire Dumbledore, tu le sais mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit. Tu devrais relativiser tout ça.

Harry hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

-J'y vais je dois manger avec Daphné.

-C'est ça, lança Harry.

Ron s'arrêta puis reparti, n'ayant aucune envie de repartir dans une dispute avec son meilleur ami. Harry rumina une bonne partie de la soirée. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé, Ron faisait de son mieux et il avait bien fait les choses. Tout le monde semblait content de lui alors quoi ? Il comprit vite qu'il était jaloux, jaloux de la position de son meilleur ami dans l'Ordre, beaucoup plus que lui. Il n'était plus l'Elu ou le Survivant, juste un membre de l'Ordre lambda. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, c'est lui qui avait décidé de partir en mission trouver la prophétie, quitter l'Ordre un certain temps, lui qui avait laissé l'Ordre à Ron... il ne pouvait blâmer personne que Ron ait pris de l'importance pour tout le monde.

.

-Bonjour!

Ginny sursauta en entendant cette petite voix qu'elle attendait depuis des jours.

-Sophia! Murmura-t-elle, je commençais à croire que j'avais rêvé.

La petite fille rigola et monta sur le lit.

-J'attendais le bon moment. Tout le monde est parti et est un peu en branle.

-Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Blaise et Millie ont disparu... ils ont déserté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est fou de rage et il a convoqué Théo et Drago parce qu'ils se connaissent bien. Ils vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Déjà quand Pansy et Daphné étaient parties...

-Il va leur faire quoi ?

-Oh une séance de doloris je pense, avec de l'occlumencie pour savoir... s'ils savent quelque chose. J'espère que Théo ne pensera pas à toi. Il est moins bon occlumens que Drago. Mais quand on est torturé, je suppose qu'on arrive plus à retenir ses pensées.

Ginny en trembla.

-Tu m'as dit la dernière fois... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ta mère, elle est une sorte de voyante non?

-Oui mais j'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

-Théo a hérité de ce don?

-Peut-être.

-Et toi ?

-Pas la même chose.

-Je, je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient avoir ce genre de don.

-Ce n'est pas naturel.

-Comment ça ?

-La mère de ma mère... elle a... débloqué... pour que ma mère ait conscience de ses visions ; souvent, les prophètes n'en ont pas conscience, elle si à cause d'un sort. Et, c'est dans son sang maintenant.

-Alors elle vous a transmis ça ?

Sophia hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Parce que moi, je sais. Théo voit.

-Pourquoi il ne me libère pas s'il ne veut pas me faire du mal?

-Il te renverra quand il sera temps. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire, Ginny.

-Sophia!

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte où Théo et Drago se tenaient, visiblement éprouvés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Sors de là.

Théo était blanc de rage et Sophia, digne, se leva et sortit.

-T'es bête! Lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Drago partit à sa suite et Théo claqua la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Rien, juste... pour Zabini... ça va?

-Te préoccupe pas de moi !

-Comment tu peux rester avec un Maître qui te torture?

-La ferme, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

-Ah non? Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Théo?

-Tais-toi, lâcha-t-il, toujours aussi pâle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend si... ne dis rien. Sophia n'aurait pas du te dire..

-Y a pas que Sophia, tu m'en avais parlé et je t'ai entendu avec Zabini... je suis pas idiote.

-Si, tu l'es vu que tu continues de m'en parler ! Éclata-t-il. Tu te tais et tu oublies!

Il ressortit de la chambre, furieux et tremblant de peur. Sophia était une imbécile, il se rua jusqu'à sa chambre et l'ouvrit.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

-Il fallait qu'elle sache!

-Non pas du tout, ça nous met encore plus en danger, tu sais qu'il ne faut PAS en parler! Si quelqu'un t'entend...

-Mais j'ai vérifié, il n'y avait personne, fit Sophia, un peu désemparée.

-Sophia, tu n'as que huit ans, tu ne peux pas être sûr à 100% qu'il n'y a personne ici ! Ne recommence pas!

Les yeux de Sophia s'embuèrent. Touché, Théo se radoucit un peu :

-Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu le sais?

-Oui, mais je l'aime bien et je voulais qu'elle comprenne.

-Tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre ma puce.

Le cœur brisé par la détresse de sa sœur, Théo sortit de sa chambre pour soigner les blessures infligées par ce Maître qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

.

Drago répéta plusieurs fois son plan dans sa tête. Quand le maitre l'avait appelé, il savait pourquoi : Blaise. Et il avait eu peur que, dans sa douleur, il ne lâche des choses. Apparemment pas puisqu'il était encore vivant. Bien sûr, il maîtrisait à merveille l'occlumencie alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait bien le dire, fatiguait parfois à cause de la création de nouveaux horcruxes. Aussi, innocenté, il pouvait organiser le plan pour faire fuir Hermione et Charlotte. Scorpius était sa seule chance, il le savait. Son départ tombait à pic. Plusieurs personnes commençaient à s'interroger sur ses allers et venus au camp de Bristol. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre la présence d'Hermione. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, il n'était pas du genre à analyser ses sentiments pour comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais ne pouvait la protéger éternellement. Il n'osait penser à ce qui se serait passé si Blaise n'avait pas été là ce jour là et ça le rendait inexplicablement malade. Il n'avait plus que deux jours pour mettre son plan au point, deux jours pour profiter d'elle. Il crevait d'envie de lui dire mais il ne le ferait qu'au dernier moment.

Il la fit venir et elle lança un bref salut auquel il ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se ramollisse, loin de là même si elle le touchait plus que de raison. Il sentait qu'elle faiblissait aussi envers lui, elle acceptait plus ses gestes de tendresse, son regard avait perdu toute cette haine ou ce mépris qu'elle lui réservait. Elle devait combattre autant que lui ses sentiments confus et ça le rassurait un peu.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et attendit qu'il finisse de travailler. Sans un mot, il s'installa sur le lit et s'allongea, il lui murmura de venir. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes, faussement hésitante, avant de se coller contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment allongés sans rien dire, il savait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, qu'il pouvait la toucher. Il se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur sa joue ; elle avait l'air étonné mais elle le laissa faire ; il caressa chaque centimètre de sa peau, la goûtant au fur et à mesure que sa main laissait sa place. Hermione n'avait jamais connu autant de tendresse et elle n'aurait jamais misé sur lui pour la lui donner. Violence, plaisir, tendresse, il lui faisait tout connaitre de l'amour... enfin du sexe. Elle se perdit sous ses caresses, gémissant son nom quand elle n'en pouvait plus mais il repartait toujours à l'assaut, accentuant ses caresses, prenant autant de plaisir qu'il en donnait.

Après, Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais elle ne put dire quoique ce soit, à la fois émue et fatiguée. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule et en aurait pleuré. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Était-il sincère ou se jouait-il d'elle pour obtenir quelque chose ? Qu'elle craque peut-être ? Parfois, dans leurs discussions, elle semblait non loin de tout lui dire. Heureusement, sa tête la faisait toujours revenir à la raison. Pourquoi alors ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi triste qu'il l'ait quittée ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur était-il si tendre pour se radoucir ainsi face à un mangemort ? Perdue, confuse, elle rentra dans son baraquement, la boule au ventre.

.

Salvia était désespérée. Trois jours, il ne lui restait plus que trois jours avant que Scorpius ne quitte définitivement le mauvais côté. Elle en voulait à son frère de lui avoir demandé cela parce que cela faisait une semaine de moins à passer ensemble et une semaine de plus à prendre des risques. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement son "Maître" ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Si son frère voulait le dénoncer ? Salvia paniquait. Quelque chose allait mal se passer, elle en était sûre. Mais quoi ? Elle pria Merlin qu'il protège Scorpius ; il n'avait pas protégé sa mère, il lui devait bien ça.

.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du mais même Susan n'avait pas réussi à dire non à Hannah. C'était le bal de promo de son lycée, probablement le dernier auquel elle pourrait assister, elle voulait absolument y aller et profiter un peu de ses amies qu'elle avait un peu négligées et qu'elle allait probablement bientôt quitter. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer et tout changer. Quentin devait donc l'accompagner et elle lui avait demandé de bien se tenir, elle n'avait aucune intention d'afficher son bonheur et sa relation avec Quentin devant Simon et tout le lycée. A contrecœur, Quentin avait finalement accepté. Assis à leur table, il attendait avec angoisse qu'Hannah revienne des toilettes avec ses copines. Enfin, elle revint et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu t'amuses ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui.

-T'as pas l'air, viens danser!

-Non...

-Quentin, qui aurait l'idée de venir à un bal du lycée ? C'est pas du tout sérieux.

Quentin croisa son regard mutin et il accéda à ce qu'elle voulait avec un sourire.

-Une seule danse.

-Une seule!

Quentin lança un léger sort et c'est un slow qui retenti.

-Tricheur, murmura Hannah en entourant son cou de ses bras et l'embrassant discrètement dans le cou.

-Tut tut, on avait dit pas de bisous.

-Tais-toi, s'amusa Hannah. Et détends-toi.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Quentin, il ne cessait de regarder tout autour de lui, au cas où. Il avait été fou d'accepter. Ron allait le tuer. Mais comment refuser quoique ce soit à Hannah ? Il en était trop amoureux et ces derniers jours, il avait passé la meilleure période de sa vie. Loin de la guerre, loin de tous ses soucis, loin des morts et des blessés et tout près d'Hannah qui était la joie même. Un vrai bonheur. D'autres danses se succédèrent et Quentin la laissa avec ses amis et retourna à sa place pour pouvoir observer à la fois Hannah et la porte. Avec le sourire, il la regardait danser avec ses deux amies et rire comme des gamines. Il ne fut pas surpris que Simon en profite pour venir lui parler.

-T'es qui ?

-Un ami d'Hannah.

-Hannah a pas d'autres amis que nous, protesta-t-il.

-Un ami de sa famille. Je suis de passage chez sa grand-mère.

-T'es pas un peu vieux pour elle ? Regarde, tu ne sais même pas t'amuser!

Quentin aurait bien envoyé Simon valser mais il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher la soirée d'Hannah et c'était bête de réagir à ce stupide commentaire. S'amuser ! Comme s'il en avait le temps! Il était bien trop stressé à l'idée qu'un mangemort attaque et qu'il ne puisse pas protéger Hannah.

-Ecoute Simon, je suis désolé pour toi et Hannah, mais c'est la vie. Passe au dessus.

-Pardon ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu te la fais?

Les yeux de Quentin se rétrécirent un peu, de colère.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

Quentin détourna de nouveau le regard pour voir Hannah. Son sang se glaça. Elle n'était plus là. Ses deux amies si. Il se rua vers elles :

-Où est Hannah ?

-Elle se sentait pas bien, elle est partie aux toilettes...

Quentin se rua dehors et fila vers les toilettes. Il la vit avec soulagement à l'autre bout du couloir et ralentit le rythme.

-Hannah!

-Oh, Quentin, je me sentais pas bien et...

Elle trébucha et Quentin accéléra le mouvement. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Salut Baker.

Quentin se figea une seconde avant de se mettre à courir mais son adversaire - Baptist Adams, un Mangemort de son âge contre qui il avait souvent combattu- lui envoya un sort duquel il dut se protéger et attrapa Hannah par le bras.

-Merci pour la petite, dit Baker, on la cherchait partout.

Ils se firent face, Quentin réfléchissait à toute allure, comment se débarrasser de Adams sans blesser Hannah qui paraissait à la limite de l'inconscience, effondrée sur lui.

-Hannah ! Cria-t-il.

Elle leva la tête, les yeux embrumés.

-Jolie petit bout, lança Adams, avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Oh rien de bien grave, le Maître la veut toute fraîche!

-Tu crois que je vais te la laisser, peut-être?

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, c'est moi qui l'ai, je peux transplaner quand je veux.

-Tu crois ça. Essaie. J'ai interdit tout transplanage sauf pour moi. Hannah ! Cria-t-il, réveille-toi.

Hannah releva de nouveau la tête, les voix lui apparaissaient bien lointaines, elle avait si mal à la tête, mais soudain, ce voile disparut, elle se sentit partir et se cogna contre les casiers. Elle remarqua Quentin à plusieurs mètres d'elle et entre eux, un jeune qui voulait l'emmener. Il s'envoyait des sorts, comprit-elle en les voyant faire une danse un peu bizarre. Elle se leva difficilement et enleva ses talons. A peine eut-elle bougée que le "méchant" se tourna vers elle pour lui envoyer un sort. Par réflexe, elle se jeta à terre mais il la rattrapa sans mal. Énervée, elle le repoussa. Il ne pourrait pas attaquer Quentin si elle ne se laissait pas faire.

-Arrête donc ! Grogna-t-il en envoyant un sort à Quentin.

Elle profita de ce bref moment où son attention fut détournée pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et elle courut vers Quentin qui arrivait. A peine lui prit-il la main qu'elle se sentit partir. En un clignement d'œil, elle était chez elle.

-Susan ! Cria Quentin. Vite!

-Quoi ?

-Il faut partir vite, on nous a retrouvés ! On a moins de cinq minutes, il va suivre notre transplanage et la protection ne servira à rien s'ils arrivent à plusieurs.

Susan était déjà partie quand il se tourna vers elle :

-T'es parti sans moi Hannah, lui reprocha-t-il. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'étais mal.

-Il a du t'envoyer un sort pour ça, va dans ta chambre, prends le strict minimum, tes souvenirs auquel tu tiens. On part.

-Où ?

-Vite Hannah!

Hannah se rua dans sa chambre, tremblante, nauséeuse. Elle fourra des affaires dans son sac. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait que quand Quentin lui demanda d'arrêter.

-Tout va bien se passer, ok ?

-J'ai eu peur, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je sais mais c'est fini. Tu es prête?

-Je crois.

-Viens.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la mena dans le salon où Susan attendait. Celle-ci vint la prendre dans ses bras. Avec surprise, elle vit Quentin détruire la cheminée puis les intima de sortir avant de mettre le feu à la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils n'auront aucun indice comme ça. C'est un feu magique. Dans vingt minutes, quand les pompiers seront là, ils pourront l'éteindre. On y va. Adams est déjà là. Il ne nous voit pas.

En effet, Hannah vit le jeune qui l'avait attaqué se tenir droit non loin de là.

-Je te retrouverais Baker, cria-t-il soudain, et je t'aurais toi et la petite garce!

-L'écoute pas, fit Quentin. On y va, Susan.

Hannah n'eut pas le temps de demander où ils allaient, qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés ailleurs. Hannah vit Quentin s'identifier, prouvant qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait et elles aussi. Hannah comprit vite qu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle reconnut vite le château dont Quentin lui avait tant parlé. L'angoisse la prit et elle se mit à trembler. Elle aurait aimé que Quentin la rassure mais il ne lui jeta pas un regard. Susan s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la rassurer, pensant que c'était le contre coup de l'agression. Bien sûr, il y avait de ça. Sa maison avait brûlé, elle ne verrait plus ses amis, sa vie d'avant était terminée. Elle rentrait dans celle de Quentin maintenant, un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre, un monde de guerre, un monde où il avait sa place et elle non. Dans le hall, elle ouvrit des grands yeux, admirative. Quentin avait eu raison, c'était grandiose. De nombreuses personnes étaient encore là, normal, il n'était que 20h, pensa-t-elle. Une fille se mit à crier et Hannah sursauta. Elle la vit se jeter au cou de Quentin qui l'attrapa au vol.

-T'es revenu! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ron le sait ? Tu vas bien ? Oh c'est trop cool !

-Lilas... on doit aller voir Ron, on se verra plus tard. Venez, ajouta-t-il à Susan et Hannah, jalouse.

Elle le suivit dans l'escalier, ignorant Susan qui se remémorait avec nostalgie les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce château. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Ron et Quentin le salua. Ron n'était pas seul, il y avait un autre homme qu'on lui présenta sous le nom d'Harry Potter, élément central de la guerre si Hannah se rappelait bien. Quentin fit son rapport, tendu.

-Tu l'as fait sortir ? S'énerva Harry. Ca va pas?!

-Harry, temporisa Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Hannah se mordit la lèvre, mortifiée. Quentin allait se faire engueuler à cause d'un de ses caprices. Elle s'en voulait à mort. Elle tenta de parler mais rien ne sortit. Rapidement, Ron les fit accompagner chacune dans une chambre. Hannah tenta de ne pas pleurer mais elle s'affala sur le lit, se regardant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Quelle allure, elle ressemblait plus à rien. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa et Hannah alla ouvrir sans réfléchir pensant que cela ne pouvait être que Quentin. Elle fut douchée en voyant la fille qui s'était ruée sur Quentin.

-Oh salut.

-Salut, je me suis dit que je pouvais te tenir compagnie. C'est ma soirée de repos, fit la jeune en entrant comme chez elle. Je m'appelle Lilas. Tu es Hannah ?

-Oui.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je, je sais pas si je dois en parler.

-T'en fais une tête... t'es sortie alors que t'avais pas le droit?

-Tu crois que Quentin se fait engueuler?

-Probablement mais Ron est cool.

-Mais l'autre...

-Oh, Harry... ouais, il vient de rentrer, faut qu'il se remette sur les rails, j'ai entendu qu'il était pas mal en conflit avec Ron depuis son retour. Il accepte mal de ne plus être à la tête de l'Ordre.

-Oh.

-Mais t'inquiète, Quentin est un bon élément, ils vont pas le virer ou je ne sais quoi que tu peux penser.

Hannah hocha la tête avec un sourire, quelle bavarde !

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps?

-Depuis six ans je dirais. Il était un de mes tuteurs en sortilège. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, reprit Lilas d'une voix douce, ça ira.

-C'est de ma faute.

Lilas parut réfléchir et son regard s'illumina soudain:

-Par Merlin, vous sortez ensemble ? Pas la peine de répondre, tu rougis! Par Merlin, il va se faire trucider. Ma pauvre, Liza va te tuer.

-Liza?

-Son ex, elle a jamais accepté la rupture, elle va criser, surtout que tu es brune et super jolie.

-euh merci.

-J'ai eu le béguin pour Quentin à 12 ans et heureusement, c'est passé, mais j'ai le béguin pour tout le monde alors ! Qui n'a pas eu le béguin pour Quentin ? Il est trop beau et trop gentil, et... tu vas en faire des jalouses. Pourquoi cette tête?

-Je sais pas, il m'a même pas regardé depuis qu'on est là.

-Oh, ouais, ben il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler alors...

Hannah écouta Lilas parler encore une heure, de la guerre, de ses potions, des affaires de cœur et de disputes de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mais ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne pas penser à Quentin et aux conséquences de cette soirée désastreuse.

.

Il était près de minuit quand Ron sortit de son bureau et envoya Quentin se coucher. Il avait expliqué de long en large sa mission à Harry, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron était un peu en colère contre Harry, il semblait vouloir le contrer sur la moindre petite chose et il était beaucoup trop dur avec beaucoup de monde. Quentin n'avait pas besoin d'autant de remontrances, il avait bien vu que ses remarques l'avait cassé. Il se promit de lui en parler et de parler à Harry, il comprenait son besoin d'avoir de nouveau du pouvoir dans l'Ordre mais Ron était bien placé pour savoir que cela ne se faisait pas en une semaine, il lui avait bien fallu six mois pour qu'il trouve sa place. Mais Harry avait eu cette place naturellement avant. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé, c'était plus dur. Il croisa alors Pansy. Aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent, regardant autour d'eux, comme si à minuit, quelqu'un d'autre pouvait être dans les couloirs.

-Qu'est-ce que... commencèrent-ils en même temps.

-A toi l'honneur, reprit Ron avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je finissais une réunion informelle... toi ?

-Je suis allée voir ma potion. T'as une sale tête!

Ron haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, sans savoir que Pansy trouvait ce geste incroyablement sexy.

-Merci.

-C'est à cause du retour de Potter ? Je pensais que ça te rendrait heureux.

-Je le suis.

-Des bruits circulent. Il parait que ça se passe pas si bien.

-Lilas devrait arrêter de parler, soupira Ron. Enfin c'est bien de voir que vous avez réussi à vous entendre

-Oui, elle n'est pas si mal finalement. Alors, Potter? Il a du mal à te voir comme le chef?

-Je suis pas le chef.

-Bien sûr que si. Même les vieux te demandent ton avis. C'est Potter qui l'a voulu non? Il a décidé de te mettre à sa place pendant sa mission. Qu'il assume.

-Facile à dire.

-Ca devrait te faire plaisir, non, d'être si estimé que ça fait peur au grand Potter.

-Sois pas si méprisante avec lui.

-pourquoi pas? C'est comme ça que je le vois et que beaucoup le voit.

-C'est injuste, il a traversé beaucoup de choses.

-Ouais, je sais... comme tout le monde maintenant, les jeunes, ils ont vécu la perte de leur parent pour la plupart, ils se foutent de son désespoir, ils veulent être protégés.

Ron leva vivement les yeux vers elle et plongea dans son regard bleu intense, il sentit son cœur se broyer mais l'ignora. Il avait dit à peu près la même chose à Harry et c'était rassurant de voir qu'on pensait pareil que lui.

-Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation. Se remettre dans le bain.

-Ouais, bon, j'y vais, tu m'as fait perdre du temps de sommeil là. Et Daphné doit t'attendre

Elle le vit frémir à ses mots.

-Prends soin d'elle.

-C'est pas d'elle dont j'ai envie de prendre soin, lâcha-t-il avant de partir.

Elle le regarda disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et grommela en rentrant dans sa chambre qu'elle avait maintenant pour elle toute seule. Comment osait-il lui dire une telle chose ce salopard?

.

Ron se glissa le plus délicatement possible dans son lit qu'il partageait désormais avec Daphné. Il aimait sa présence mais parfois il aurait aimé se retrouver seul. Et ça, il ne pouvait lui dire. Elle était trop fragile, trop vulnérable. Il sentait une trop grosse pression sur ses épaules vis à vis d'elle et cela commençait à lui peser de trop.

-Ron?

-Je suis là, rendors-toi.

-T'en as mis du temps, lui reprocha-t-elle, je t'ai attendu.

-Je t'ai envoyé une note pour te dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Oui mais j'aime pas m'endormir sans toi, ronronna-t-elle. Et puis j'ai mangé avec ta mère, elle ne m'apprécie toujours pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Ron?

-J'y peux rien, je suis naz, dors.

-Mais je veux qu'elle m'aime bien, je t'aime et...

-Je lui parlerais, promit-il alors.

-Merci Ron. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ce n'est que quand elle se rendormit qu'il vit apparaître sur son bras, des traces de cicatrices à peine guéries. Elle continuait à se faire du mal et elle les lui cachait. Son sang se glaça. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir faire ?

.

.

**Voili voilou, pas mal d'action non ? Harry qui a du mal à se couler dans le moule, Quentin qui a pris un risque, Drago & Hermione... hihi bref... **

**J'attends VOS AVIS avec GRANDE impatience !**

**Bisouuuuuus ! **


End file.
